


Забери ствол, оставь вкусняшку

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bounty Hunter Erica Reyes, Bounty Hunter Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Vernon Boyd, M/M, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Stiles Has Panic Attacks, The Hale Fire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл – бывший полицейский, обвиненный в убийстве и сбежавший из-под залога. Стайлз берется найти его за крупное вознаграждение. Однако чем больше он вникает в детали, тем очевиднее для него, что Дерек невиновен. Им придется действовать сообща и найти настоящего убийцу. А заодно разобраться в своих отношениях, которые начались и закончились летом после выпускного, когда Стайлз подрабатывал в кондитерской и угощал Дерека их фирменными пироженками (и кое-чем еще).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забери ствол, оставь вкусняшку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take the Gun, Leave the Cannoli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389286) by [bella8876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876). 



> Текст с Teen Wolf Big Bang 2015

Примечание от переводчиков: Название фика в оригинале – перевернутая культовая фраза из «Крестного отца-3» – «Leave the Gun, Take the Cannolli».

Cannolli – вафельные трубочки с начинкой, национальный итальянский десерт, очень популярный в США  
(см. <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CA%E0%ED%ED%EE%EB%E8>)

видео <https://yadi.sk/i/GZ955vqOg4oLz>  


виддер A_S_S_A

 Это был не самый лучший день в жизни Стайлза. Он провел большую его часть, споря с адвокатами, и наконец-то – после шести месяцев мучений – подписал документы на развод. На его банковском счете осталось меньше шести долларов. Он опаздывал на ужин и, зная своего отца, был готов к тому, что его машину уже разыскивает полиция. Машину, благодаря стараниям лучших адвокатов, которых Стайлз смог купить за свои деньги, принадлежащую теперь его бывшему супругу.

Он подъехал к обочине и припарковался позади машины Скотта, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы вытащить ключи из зажигания, и заглушил мотор.  
\- Я объявил тебя в розыск, – сказал шериф, когда Стайлз вылез из машины.  
\- Я опоздал на пять минут, отец, – ответил Стайлз, чувствуя себя так, будто его застукали при попытке проскользнуть в дом после комендантского часа.  
\- Больше похоже на тридцать, – возразил отец. – По крайней мере, скажи мне, что ты заехал к Серафино и забрал десерт.  
Шериф осмотрел его с головы до ног и заметил явное отсутствие знакомой розовой коробки.  
\- Извини, отец, совершенно забыл, – сказал Стайлз, заходя в дом и надеясь, что отец не прицепится к его лжи. Правда была в том, что он остановился возле кондитерской, но так и не сумел войти внутрь. Он не мог заставить себя сделать это с тех пор, как приехал домой на каникулы по случаю Дня Благодарения в свой первый год в колледже.  
\- У них самые лучшие канноли, – зарычал шериф. – Они делают их ежедневно, ты же знаешь.  
\- Да, отец, я знаю, – Стайлз проглотил внезапно возникший комок в горле и прошел в гостиную. – Я работал у них два года, когда учился в средней школе, помнишь? Кроме того, тебе не нужны никакие канноли. Мелисса сказала, что на последнем приеме у врача у тебя обнаружился высокий холестерин.  
\- Около пяти пунктов, – проворчал Джон.  
\- Больше похоже на тридцать, – возразила Мелисса и подошла к Стайлзу, чтобы обнять его.  
\- Прости, я опоздал, – сказал Стайлз, обнимая ее в ответ.  
\- Все в порядке, я только что вынула ужин из духовки.  
\- Эй, приятель, – Скотт кивнул ему, отодвигая стул для Эллисон.  
Стайлз хлопнул его по спине, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Эллисон в щеку перед тем, как сесть с другой стороны стола.  
Мелисса подала ужин, получив заслуженные комплименты своим кулинарным талантам. Скотт без умолку рассказывал о пятилетнем ребенке, который принес в клинику на проверку ежа, в результате чего Скотту пришлось отправиться в госпиталь к Мелиссе, чтобы та вытащила из его руки семнадцать иголок.  
\- Как прошел твой день, Стайлз? – спросила Мелисса, надеясь сменить тему.  
\- Я подписал бумаги сегодня после обеда, – Стайлз поднял взгляд, чтобы оценить реакцию присутствующих. – Теперь Эндрю и я официально разведены.  
\- О, Слава Богу, – сказал Скотт.  
\- Скотт! – возмутилась Мелисса.  
\- Что? – растерянно переспросил Скотт. – Эндрю – придурок, и я вообще не понимаю, зачем они поженились. Я просто счастлив, что он наконец-то свалил навсегда.  
Эллисон положила руку на руку плечо Скотта, чтобы удержать от дальнейших высказываний, и повернулась к Стайлзу.  
\- Он имеет в виду, что мы рады снова видеть тебя счастливым. Потому что ты не был таким долгое время, – она мягко улыбнулась. – У тебя ведь все хорошо, правда?  
\- Я работаю над этим, – впервые с тех пор как шесть месяцев назад он вручил Эндрю бумаги на развод, Стайлз действительно верил в это.  
\- Знаешь, что тебе нужно? – спросила Мелисса, указывая на него вилкой. – Тебе нужно пойти на свидание.  
Стайлз закашлялся, подавившись куском, который только что положил в рот.  
\- Последнее, о чем я сейчас думаю – это свидания, – он сделал большой глоток воды. – Что мне действительно нужно, так это работа.  
Снаружи раздалось громкое бибикание, Джон нахмурился и подошел к окну. Остальные последовали за ним, и теперь могли наблюдать, как двое парней загружали машину Стайлза на эвакуатор.  
\- И машина, – вздохнул Стайлз. Все в растерянности обернулись к нему. – Эндрю получил ее при разводе.  
\- Он придурок, – повторил Скотт и хлопнул Стайлза по спине в знак солидарности.  
\- Это справедливо, он купил ее для меня, – пожал плечами Стайлз.  
\- Все равно, – повернулся к нему отец. – Хочешь, я оставлю ее в розыске на несколько дней?  
\- Спасибо, – Стайлз улыбнулся: его отец был самым лучшим.  
Они вернулись к столу и продолжили ужин.  
\- Я все еще не понимаю, как ты мог пробыть тут шесть месяцев и до сих пор не найти работы, – заметил шериф.  
\- Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но специалисты по истории искусств без опыта работы, просидевшие дома последние шесть лет, не слишком востребованы, – ответил Стайлз.  
После того как они поженились, Эндрю не хотел, чтобы Стайлз работал. Он также не хотел, чтобы Стайлз делал многое другое, и в какой-то момент тот осознал, что проще уступить, чем бороться. Это было одной из главных причин их развода.  
Вначале все было отлично, но новизна быстро приедается. Стайлз устал соглашаться и ничего не решать.  
\- Лидия говорила, что Джексону нужен сотрудник для работы с документами, – сказала Эллисон.  
\- Серьезно? – Стайлз состроил гримасу и у него сразу пропал аппетит. – Джексон?  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы выбирать, – заметил Джон. – И, эй, я практически уверен, что ты достаточно квалифицирован.  
\- Я знаю алфавит, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Но почему это обязательно должен быть Джексон?

После ужина Стайлз предложил убрать со стола. В благодарность Мелисса упаковала ему с собой остатки ужина.  
\- Вот поэтому я и уговорил отца жениться на тебе, – Стайлз поцеловал ее в щеку и взял контейнеры с едой.  
Джон захватил голову Стайлза в замок и уверил Мелиссу, что его не требовалось особо уговаривать.  
\- Скотт и Эллисон уже ушли? – забеспокоился Стайлз. – Я хотел попросить их подвезти меня домой.  
\- У меня есть идея получше, – Джон отвел его в гараж и включил свет. Стайлз встал как вкопанный, когда увидел рядом с внедорожником отца свой старый джип.  
\- Я же говорил, что ты можешь его продать, – Стайлз подошел к джипу, протянул руку и провел пальцами по капоту.  
Эндрю ненавидел джип. Ненавидел чертову тучу километров пробега, ненадежность, количество денег, которые Стайлз вкладывал в его ремонт. Казалось, для него не имело значения, что это машина принадлежала матери Стайлза.  
Эндрю купил ему крутой новый «Гибрид», в качестве свадебного подарка, и Стайлз не нашел повода сказать «нет». В то время это показалось ему трогательным проявлением заботы, поэтому он отдал свой старый джип Джону и сказал, что тот может оставить его себе или продать. Стайлз не понимал, пока не стало слишком поздно, что новая машина была еще одним способ контролировать его. Он ненавидел чертову машину.  
\- Я подумал, что однажды ты можешь захотеть получить его назад, – сказал Джон. Стайлз повернулся к отцу, на глаза навернулись слезы, и он обнял его так крепко, как мог.  
\- Спасибо, – прошептал он ему на ухо, и Джон несколько раз похлопал его по спине, перед тем как отпустить.  
\- Кроме того, механик на разборке сказал, что мне дадут за него не больше пяти сотен баксов, и это если продавать по частям, – Стайлз толкнул его в плечо и забрался в джип, утонув в кресле.  
\- Ключи под козырьком, – сказал Джон, закрывая дверь.  
Сломанная пружина в сиденье по-прежнему втыкалась в спину. Странный запах, который появился после их со Скоттом эпического весенне-каникулярного-дорожного приключения, так никуда и не делся. Взгляд на заднее сиденье все также напоминал ему о том самом лете, которое он предпочел бы забыть. О лете долгих ночей, хриплого дыхания и потных тел кожа к коже. Но Стайлз решил, что не станет думать об этом, потому что теперь это не имеет никакого значения.

 

 

 

 

***

Стайлз вошел в «Уитмор и К. Залоги и поручительство» и улыбнулся Дэнни, сидящему за столом в приемной.  
\- Стайлз Стилински, я слышал, ты вернулся в город, – Денни откинулся на спинку своего кресла, улыбаясь в ответ. Ямочки у него на щеках напомнили Стайлзу, почему в средней школе все были влюблены в Дэнни. – Не говори мне, что тебе нужен залог! Дай угадаю, тебя поймали со спущенными штанами, отсасывающим какому-то парню в «Lookout». Снова.  
\- Прежде всего, в тот раз обошлось без задержания, офицер Картер отпустил нас с предупреждением, – напомнил Стайлз. – Он так и не смог придумать ни одного варианта, как объяснить моему отцу, за что он арестовал меня. Во-вторых, насколько я помню, пойти в «Lookout» была твоя идея. Так же как и минет.  
\- Ты не очень-то сопротивлялся, – возразил Дэнни.  
Стайлз пожал плечами. Это случилось на репетиции свадьбы Джексона. Дэнни отпустил замечание, что колледж идет Стайлзу на пользу, потом спросил, не хотел бы он пойти куда-нибудь еще и «догнаться». У Стайлза не было причин отказываться. – Плюс я получил свидание с офицером Картером.  
\- Ха, – Стайлз наклонился над столом. – Так вот почему между нами больше ничего не было!  
Эта информация расстроила его куда меньше, чем он ожидал.  
\- Ох, Стайлз, между нами ничего больше не было не поэтому, – поддразнил его Дэнни. Стайлз вновь почувствовал тесноту в горле. Дэнни выпрямился в кресле и кашлянул, разбивая напряжение: – Итак, что я могу сделать для тебя?  
\- Эллисон упомянула, что Джексон ищет человека для работы с документами? – спросил Стайлз, благодарный за смену темы.  
\- Больше нет, извини.  
\- Серьезно? – расстроено переспросил Стайлз, присаживаясь на край стола.  
\- Мы отправили несколько старых дел в архив на прошлой неделе. Это была работа на два дня, по большей части, стоя на коленях. Если ты готов провести столько времени в такой позе, то можешь заработать куда больше, занявшись кое-чем другим, – ухмыльнулся Дэнни.  
\- А еще что-нибудь у вас есть? На полдня? Фриланс? Я просто… Мне нужно хоть что-то, чтобы вновь встать на ноги.  
Дэнни какое-то время смотрел на него, потом вздохнул.  
\- Возможно, Джексон позволит тебе заняться поиском сбежавших из-под залога, – услышав это, Стайлз приободрился. – Я сказал, возможно. У Харриса аппендицит, и кому-то нужно заняться его делами, пока он не в форме, – Дэнни взял с соседнего стола пакет и передал его Стайлзу.  
\- Что я должен делать? – Стайлз открыл пакет и увидел стопку папок с делами.  
\- Этих людей отпустили под залог, а они не явились в суд в назначенное время. Твоя задача – найти их и привести в полицейский участок, и в качестве вознаграждения ты получишь 10% залога, – сказал Дэнни. – Это немного, но работа есть всегда.  
\- Ты думаешь, Джексон пойдет на это? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз.

\- Нет, – сказал Джексон, даже не отрывая взгляд от своего компьютера. – Категорически нет.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Джексон, я думал, мы друзья, – сказал Стайлз.  
На это раз Джексон поднял взгляд.  
\- Мы не друзья.  
\- Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! – Стайлз изобразил страдание, и Джексон закатил глаза. – Ну ладно тебе, мне это нужно.  
\- Мы имеем дело с преступниками, Стилински, ты с этим не справишься, – ответил Джексон.  
\- Ой, да брось ты, – Стайлз залез в пакет и вытащил одну из папок. – Этого парня арестовали за неоплаченные счета за парковку, – он кинул папку с делом на стол Джексона. – Этого за оплату поддельными чеками, – он перебрал еще несколько и замер. – Ебаный стыд – Дерек Хейл сбежал из-под залога?  
\- Нет! – Джексон перегнулся через стол и вырвал бумаги из рук Стайлза. – Он стоит полмиллиона.  
Стайлза вытаращил глаза.  
\- Это же пятьдесят штук комиссионных!  
\- Нет и нет, – возразил Джексон. – Ты и близко не подойдешь к нему. Я потеряю деньги, к тому же Лидия на меня разозлится, когда он тебя убьет.  
Стайлз усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Ты это переживешь.  
Джексон вздохнул.  
\- Можешь взять дела Харриса, не связанные с криминалом, но даже не думай о том, чтобы охотиться за Хейлом.  
\- Мне нужны деньги, Джексон, – с нажимом сказал Стайлз.  
\- Нет, – твердо повторил Джексон.  
\- Ты лапал меня на своем мальчишнике, – сказал Стайлз, прищурившись.  
\- Я был пьян и спутал тебя с Лидией.  
\- Правда? – спросил Стайлз. – В таком случае, что ты искал в моих штанах?..  
Знаешь, я не так давно в городе, но нашел время заскочить в «Джунгли» и повидаться со старыми друзьями.  
Джексон выдвинул челюсть.  
\- Что еще за старые друзья?  
\- Те, которые любят принарядиться, чтобы провести вечер в городе, – Стайлз мог поклясться, что видит, как на висках Джексона выступают капли пота. – Так вот, они рассказали мне об одном новичке, который появляется на DRAG*-вечеринках каждый вторник. Разве ты не по вторникам играешь в покер с друзьями? В любом случае, они убедили меня прийти и посмотреть, и должен сказать, я хорошо провел время. Подумываю как-нибудь взять с собой Лидию – устроить посиделки только для девочек.  
Джексон швырнул папку через стол, и Стайлз с улыбкой поймал ее.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
*DRAG – dress as a girl, вечеринка с переодеванием в женскую одежду

Стайлз забрался в джип и сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как открыть дело Дерека. Он пытался подготовить себя, но все равно ощущение было такое, как будто его ударили под дых.  
\- Твою ж мать! – выдохнул Стайлз, беря в руки фото.  
Дерек был симпатичным в восемнадцать, но в двадцать семь стал просто ходячим сексом. Трехдневная щетина не скрывала четко очерченные линии скул. Плечи стали шире и рельефнее, а то, как рубашка натягивалась у него на груди, выглядело почти непристойным.  
Возможно, полшколы было влюблено в Дэнни с его очаровательными ямочками, но каждый в школе хотел Дерека Хейла. Стайлз не был исключением. Дерек был капитаном баскетбольной команды, в качестве питчера привел бейсбольную команду на первенство штата и, вдобавок, писал для газеты. Он мог заполучить любого – парня или девчонку.  
На выпускном шептались, что он перетрахал половину школы. Только… казалось, что никому не удавалось его удержать. Стайлз даже не пытался; на самом деле, он считал, что Дерек и не подозревает о его существовании. А потом наступило лето.  
Стайлз брал столько смен у Серафино, сколько ему давали. Он отчаянно хотел заработать как можно больше денег перед тем, как отправиться в колледж. Дерек приходил туда ежедневно в течение двух недель. Он заказывал черный кофе, а потом сидел в кафе и флиртовал со Стайлзом большую часть его смены. По крайней мере, Стайлз предполагал, что это флирт, у него не было особого опыта в этой области. Стайлз не раз пытался уговорить Дерека взять какой-нибудь десерт к кофе, но тот отказывался. Пока, наконец, не согласился.  
\- Ладно тебе, наши канноли лучшие в городе, – сказал Стайлз. Он заправил свежим кремом все еще теплую трубочку, положил ее на тарелку и подвинул через прилавок к Дереку. – Мы делаем их каждый день, – Стайлз слизал капельку крема с запястья, не отрывая от Дерека глаз.  
Дерек взял канноли. А потом взял и самого Стайлза, на полу позади прилавка, после закрытия кондитерской. Они не очень хорошо расстались, и Стайлз с тех пор ни разу не смог съесть ни одного канноли. Он готов забыть про пятьдесят штук, лишь бы быть тем, кто запихнет задницу Дерека в тюрьму.  
Ну, или почти готов.

 

 

 

 

***

\- Дерек, – позвал Стайлз, стуча кулаком по двери лофта. Потом прижался ухом, но не услышал никакого движения внутри. Стайлз вздохнул и повернулся назад к лестнице, вытаскивая из кармана телефон.  
\- Скажи мне, почему я могу сделать это, – сказал Стайлз, когда Лидия ответила на звонок.  
\- Мне нужно знать кое-что еще, прежде чем я отвечу на твой вопрос, – сказала Лидия сразу после того, как Стайлз рассказал ей о своем визите к Джексону и о том, что он охотится за Дереком. – Ты что, на самом деле считал, что человек, находящийся в розыске за убийство, будет сидеть дома и откроет дверь, когда в нее постучат?  
Стайлз помолчал несколько долгих секунд перед тем, как ответить.  
\- Нет?  
\- Иисус, – простонала Лидия. – Как, блядь, ты умудрился убедить моего мужа позволить тебе заняться этим делом?  
\- Возможно, я пригрозил ему взять тебя на вечеринку любителей DRAG в «Джунгли», – сказал Стайлз.  
\- Не могу поверить, он все еще считает, что я об этом не знаю! – возмутилась Лидия. – Я самая молодая женщина, когда-либо выигрывавшая Филдсовскую премию, и он думает, что я не замечаю блестки и дешевый тональник на наволочках. Какой, в задницу, вечер покера!  
Стайлз фыркнул. Он знал, что Лидия больше расстроена из-за качества косметики, чем из-за того, что ее муж тайно переодевается в женщину.  
\- Вернемся к моей проблеме, Лидс, – попросил он.  
\- Тебе придется хорошенько поработать ногами, – сказала она. – Он определенно не собирается просто открыть тебе дверь и позволить нацепить на себя наручники, Стайлз.  
Он позволял когда-то, едва не произнес Стайлз. Он попытался не думать о той ночи, но у него не получалось выбросить из головы эту картину: Дерек, раскинувшийся на кровати, с руками, прикованными наручниками к изголовью, в то время как Стайлз насаживается ниже и ниже на его член.  
\- Стайлз, – раздраженно произнесла Лидия, давая понять, что она уже какое-то время пытается привлечь его внимание.  
\- Да, – отозвался Стайлз куда менее спокойным и ровным голосом, чем до этого.  
\- Ты не думал о том, что он, возможно, невиновен? Это так непохоже на Дерека, ну, ты знаешь.  
\- Нет, Лидия, я ничего не знаю о Дереке, и это вообще не моя проблема. Мое дело – привести его в полицию, – отрезал Стайлз.  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что он сделал тебе больно, но…  
\- Эй-эй, это не имеет никакого отношения к моему прошлому. Мне просто нужны деньги, – запротестовал Стайлз.  
\- Ну-ну, – сказала Лидия, явно не веря ему.  
Между тем, к зданию подъехал автомобиль. Человек, вышедший из него, показался Стайлзу знакомым.  
\- Лидс? Что Вернон Бойд делает у лофта Дерека?  
\- Бойд его напарник.  
\- Слушай, такое впечатление, что ты довольно много знаешь о Дереке, – заметил Стайлз.  
\- Не все уезжают из города после колледжа, рассчитывая никогда не возвращаться назад, – жестко ответила Лидия.  
Он знал, что это по-прежнему было ее больным местом, и рано или поздно им придется поговорить об этом. Но она была достаточно добра, чтобы не делать этого прямо сейчас.  
\- Это маленький город, Стайлз, мы постоянно пересекаемся то тут, то там. Однажды Дерек помог мне, когда я закрыла свои ключи в машине. Он хороший парень.  
\- Ага, он такой хороший парень, что мой отец арестовал его за убийство, – фыркнул Стайлз. Он чувствовал, что Лидия собиралась что-то сказать, когда Бойд вновь появился на лестнице. – Он идет назад с дорожной сумкой в руках. Как думаешь, это для Дерека?  
\- Нет, Стайлз, я думаю, он забрал его грязное белье, – съязвила Лидия. – Да, я думаю, это для Дерека.  
\- И что мне делать? – Стайлз обернулся, чтобы пронаблюдать, как Бойд сел в машину и поехал прочь.  
\- Езжай за ним! – раздраженно сказала Лидия и отключилась.

Стайлз держался на приличном расстоянии позади машины Бойда, пока они ехали через даун-таун. В конце концов Бойд, оставив машину за несколько кварталов, направился к заброшенному депо. Он вошел внутрь с сумкой и вышел несколько минут спустя с пустыми руками, после чего уехал.  
Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, вылез из машины и направился к станции. Он вошел туда и сморщил нос. Внутри было темно и пыльно, в углу стоял старый ржавый вагон – все вокруг выглядело, как идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться.  
Стайлз направлялся к вагону, чтобы проверить его, когда споткнулся о кучу металлических труб и рухнул на землю.  
\- Вот же блин, – прошептал Стайлз, поднимаясь. До того как он успел что-либо предпринять, чья-то рука схватила его за рубашку и впечатала спиной в стену.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – прорычал ему в ухо Дерек.  
\- Господи Иисусе, ты чуть не довел меня до сердечного приступа, – воскликнул Стайлз. Рука отпустила его так же внезапно, и Дерек отступил назад.  
\- Стайлз Стилински? – недоверчиво произнес он. – Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Так, насилие – это что-то новенькое, – Стайлз отошел от стены и потер затылок. – Не могу сказать, что мне нравится.  
\- Сказал парень, который переехал меня своим джипом, – огрызнулся Дерек.  
\- Это была случайность, – запротестовал Стайлз.  
\- В жопу случайность, ты спрыгнул с бордюра! Выехал на тротуар и сломал мне ногу в трех местах, – сказал Дерек хмуро.  
\- Я не сказал, что это была счастливая случайность, – отрезал Стайлз.  
\- Я слышал, ты вернулся домой после развода, – фыркнул Дерек, хватая свою куртку и надевая ее.  
\- Ага, а я слышал, что ты кого-то убил, – парировал Стайлз.  
Дерек замер и повернулся к нему.  
\- Да? И что? – выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- И сбежал из-под залога. Ты нарушаешь условия освобождения. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел со мной.  
Дерек рассмеялся, всем телом, откинув голову назад.  
\- Джексон отправил за мной тебя? – спросил он, подхватывая сумку.  
\- Что смешного? – спросил Стайлз обиженно.  
\- Это дико смешно. Поверь мне. Я способен оценить хорошую шутку. Я так не смеялся, эээ, несколько лет, – признался Дерек.  
При мысли о том, почему Дерек не смеялся столько времени, Стайлзу расхотелось продолжать спор. Он был на втором курсе, когда огонь уничтожил семью Дерека. Он хотел приехать, чтобы убедиться, что Дерек в порядке, но не был уверен, насколько хорошо его примут. Особенно учитывая, что год назад он сломал Дереку ногу.  
Потом Стайлз вспомнил, почему это произошло, снова чертовски разозлился и поспешил вдогонку.  
\- Мы можем сделать это по-хорошему или по-плохому, – прокричал он Дереку, выходя из здания станции.  
\- О, пожалуйста, у тебя даже нет оружия, или наручников, или еще чего-нибудь, – фыркнул Дерек. – Тем не менее спасибо, что рассмешил меня, – он остановился и обернулся: – Тебе всегда это удавалось.  
Прежде чем произнести следующую фразу, Стайлзу пришлось убедить себя, что нежность в голосе Дерека – плод его воображения.  
\- Это не шутка, Дерек.  
\- Послушай, Стайлз, я не пойду с тобой. Я не могу. Ты знаешь, что делают с копами в тюрьме? И даже если бы я решил сдаться, ты последний человек, которому я позволил бы получить за это деньги. Знаешь, почему?  
\- Уж пожалуйста, просвети меня, – сказал Стайлз.  
\- Потому что ты ненормальный. Ты переехал через меня, потому что вернулся домой из колледжа и озверел из-за того, что я не сижу дома, поедая мороженое и тоскуя по тебе, – Дерек ускорил шаги.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как у него дернулась челюсть, когда он вспомнил, что события развивались совсем по-другому.  
Он вспомнил, как Дерек шептал ему в кожу об их планах на будущее за неделю до его отъезда.  
Он вспомнил, как поехал к Серафино забрать пирог для ужина на День Благодарения, и как увидел Дерека в аллее. Тот стоял, прислонившись к стене кондитерской – кондитерской Стайлза, "их" кондитерской, – с языком какой-то бабы, засунутым ему в ухо.  
Он вспомнил, как его нога соскользнула с тормоза на газ. Это была случайность. Он был на все девяносто процентов уверен в этом.  
\- Это была случайность, – выкрикнул Стайлз.  
Он поспешил за Дереком, обегая невзрачную подержанную машину, которую, как предполагал Стайлз, тот украл. Дерек открыл дверь, и Стайлз шарахнул по ней, закрывая.  
\- Ты оказываешь сопротивление, Хейл, и я буду продолжать преследовать тебя, а ты знаешь, каким настойчивым я могу быть.  
Дерек вздохнул.  
\- Поверь мне, ты не захочешь, чтобы я охотился за твоей задницей 24 часа в сутки.  
Дерек замер, его напряженные плечи слегка расслабились, после чего он развернул и прижал Стайлза к машине.  
\- Ты знаешь, я помню время, когда все, чего я хотел – это чтобы ты охотился за моей задницей 24 часа в сутки, – Дерек практически промурлыкал это ему в ухо, и глаза Стайлза расширились от удивления из-за такой внезапной смены настроения.  
\- Я… эээ, – Стайлз с трудом сглотнул, и Дерек проследил за этим движением. – Что?  
\- Ты отрастил волосы, – сказал Дерек с мягкой улыбкой.  
Растерянность Стайлза сменилась нерешительностью, когда Дерек прижался еще крепче. Его рука пробежала по руке Стайлза к шее, пальцы зарылись в волосы. – Теперь здесь есть за что подержаться, – продолжил он, слегка потянув их.  
Стайлз зажмурился от удовольствия и судорожно вздохнул. Дыхание Дерека обдало губы Стайлза, а рука скользнула ему в карман. Дерек провел костяшками пальцев вниз, вдоль члена Стайлза, перед тем, как его пальцы сжались вокруг ключей. Стайлз распахнул глаза, а Дерек вытащил ключи и отступил назад, триумфальным жестом подняв их над головой.  
\- Блядь, – Стайлз шагнул к Дереку и снова споткнулся.  
Он потянулся за ключами, но Дерек швырнул их через плечо и подмигнул. Его улыбка стала еще шире, когда он услышал металлический звук падения ключей в полупустой мусорный контейнер.  
Стайлз оттолкнул Дерека, ринувшись к контейнеру и молясь, чтобы они приземлились сверху. Ему не повезло. Стайлз обернулся на звук шин, зашуршавших по гравию, и успел увидеть только свет задних фонарей машины, завернувшей за угол.  
\- Сукин сын, – простонал Стайлз и перегнулся через край мусорки.

 

 

 

 

***

Когда Стайлз ввалился в офис, Дэнни сморщил нос от отвращения.  
\- Ты пахнешь, как помойка.  
Стайлз застонал и плюхнулся в кресло с противоположной стороны стола, после чего вывалил на Дэнни все, что произошло.  
\- Я не могу поверить, что ты опустился до такого, – покачал головой Дэнни.  
\- Заткнись, ты бы сделал то же самое, – Дэнни не стал отрицать. – Это будет труднее, чем я думал.  
\- Для этого куда больше причин, чем тебе известно, – ответил Дэнни.  
\- Ты не очень-то помогаешь!  
\- С чего ты взял, что я стану помогать тебе? – засмеялся Дэнни, и Стайлз надулся.  
\- Что ж, отлично, – Дэнни схватил листок бумаги и что-то написал на нем. – Это номер одного из наших лучших агентов, и если ты заткнешься и прислушаешься к ней, возможно, она научит тебя чему-нибудь полезному, – он протянул листок Стайлзу, который делал пальцами жест «дай мне, дай мне». Дэнни отдернул руку с бумажкой назад. – Но я даю ее тебе только потому, что Джексон изойдет на дерьмо, если узнает, как близко ты подобрался к Дереку, а потом позволил ему уйти.  
Стайлз выхватил бумажку у Дэнни, сдержанно поблагодарил его и прочел имя.  
\- Эрика?

Стайлз пришел домой и сходил в душ, а потом еще раз, для усиления эффекта. Когда он наконец-то почувствовал себя чистым, то послал сообщение на номер, который дал ему Дэнни, умоляя о любой помощи, которую Эрика готова ему дать. Он получил простой ответ: «The Diner, через час». Еще раз сходив в душ, просто на всякий случай, он схватил ключи и отправился на встречу.  
Войдя в кафе, он замер, уставившись на блондинку в задней кабинке.  
\- Эрика Райес? – удивленно спросил он, поймав ее взгляд. – Ты и есть лучший агент Джексона?  
\- Я не принадлежу Джексону, – возразила Эрика.  
\- Эрика Райес, – повторил тот, разглядывая ее.  
Трудно было осознать, что блондинистая секс бомба, сидящая напротив него – это и есть та страдавшая припадками невзрачная девочка, которую он знал в средней школе.  
\- Стилински, – она откинулась на спинку сиденья и осмотрела его сверху донизу.  
\- Ты выглядишь… – он запнулся, не зная, как закончить предложение, чтобы уйти отсюда целым и невредимым.  
\- Я знаю, – просто сказала Эрика и улыбнулась. – Удивительно, что правильно подобранные медикаменты и хорошая стрижка делают с девушкой.  
Стайлз покачал головой, удивляясь, что она может говорить об этом так спокойно. Он помнил, как однажды у Эрики случился припадок посреди кафетерия, и она обмочилась. Кто-то из мальчишек снял это на телефон и выложил в Интернет. После этого она три недели не приходила в школу.  
\- Слушай, без обид или типа того, – начал Стайлз осторожно. – Просто… подразумевается, что ты будешь меня учить, как охотиться за беглецами? – Эрика, которую Стайлз помнил, не могла даже забраться на стену во время урока физкультуры, не то что ловить преступников.  
\- Смейся, смейся, – сказала Эрика, в то время как официантка налила им обоим кофе. – Но если бы дело Хейла было моим, я прямо сейчас сидела бы на пятидесяти штуках.  
\- Тогда почему ты не взялась за этот случай?  
\- Я пытаюсь расширить бизнес, меня интересует частная безопасность. А еще – это не твое дело, – Эрика улыбнулась. – Плюс, парень сумасшедший. Убить собственную сестру? Я не хочу связываться с чем-то подобным.  
\- Подожди, что? – Стайлз быстро выпрямился на сиденье. – Лора? Это ее он убил?  
\- Так написано в его деле, – ответила Эрика, бросая сахар в свою чашку.  
\- Нет, в этом нет никакого смысла. Он бы никогда... – Стайлз покачал головой.  
Лора была единственным оставшимся в живых членом семьи Дерека, помимо дяди Питера, который не погиб в огне, но это вряд ли можно назвать выживанием. У него был ожог более чем половины тела, и он до сих пор в коме.  
Лора была семьей Дерека. И, еще до пожара, – его лучшим другом. Дерек никогда не поднял бы на нее руку. Теперь убежденность Лидии в невиновности Дерека казалась куда более обоснованной.  
\- Слушай, это не наша работа – решать, виновен кто-то или нет. Мы просто находим их. Но, между нами говоря, для него все выглядит не очень хорошо, – продолжила Эрика. – У них с Лорой была крупная ссора в банке; свидетели говорят, что слышали крики и такие звуки, словно что-то сломалось или разбилось. Неделю спустя она получила от него сообщение, в два часа ночи, в котором он предлагал встретиться в лесу у старого дома Хейлов. А после она была застрелена из его служебного оружия.  
\- Откуда ты все это знаешь? – спросил Стайлз растерянно.  
Таких подробностей не было в папке, которую Джексон дал ему.  
\- Я читала его дело, – сказала Эрика, как будто это было очевидным. – А ты нет? – Стайлз покачал головой, и Эрика вздохнула. – Хорошо, начнем с основ. Правило номер один: знай свое место, – она склонилась над столом, глядя на Стайлза в упор. – Ты здесь вне своей лиги. Тебе необходимо уяснить, что происходит, если ты хочешь остаться живым. Он коп, он убил свою сестру, и ты должен понимать, что ничто не помешает ему пристрелить и тебя, – Стайлз кивнул, и Эрика подозрительно прищурилась. – У тебя есть оружие?  
\- Как я понимаю, «нет» будет неправильным ответом?  
Эрика схватила сумку и выбралась из кабинки.  
\- Ты платишь за кофе, – крикнула она через плечо, направляясь к двери.  
Стайлз кинул пару купюр на стол и последовал за ней.  
\- Так что, ты поможешь мне? – спросил он, останавливаясь у черного «Range Rover».  
\- Если я не помогу, ты все равно станешь его преследовать, и кончится тем, что тебя убьют, – вздохнула Эрика. – Полезай в машину.  
\- Круто, – сказал Стайлз, подходя к пассажирской двери и забираясь внутрь. – Я Скайуокер, а ты будешь моим мастером Йодой.  
\- Правило номер один: никаких «Звездных войн», – сказала Эрика, когда они устроились в машине.  
\- Я думал, правило номер один было «знай свое место»? – спросил Стайлз, и Эрика одарила его суровым взглядом. – Ок, отлично, никаких «Звездных Войн», – он поднял руки, подчиняясь. – Как тебе нравятся Бэтмен и Робин?  
\- Во мне всегда было что-то от Женщины-кошки.  
Стайлз в ответ улыбнулся открытой улыбкой.  
\- Это круто. Значит, я Бэтмен.  
Эрика рассмеялась и, нацепив солнечные очки, тронулась с места и выехала с парковки.  
\- Ты определенно не Бэтмен.

 

\- Он станет тем еще охотником за головами, – сказала Эрика женщине за прилавком, пока Стайлз изучал оружие в витрине.  
\- Я могу уловить насмешку в твоем голосе, ты в курсе? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Никакой насмешки, – ответила Эрика, но ухмылка на ее лице не очень-то сочеталась со сказанным. – Он охотится за Дереком Хейлом, – пояснила она, обращаясь к женщине.  
\- Это правда? – она повернулась к Стайлзу, окинула его оценивающим взглядом и улыбнулась.  
\- Кейт, правильно?– спросил Стайлз. – Тетя Эллисон? Я Стайлз. Друг Скотта.  
\- Стайлз, – задумчиво сказала она, снова внимательно изучив его с головы до ног, но уже с совсем другим выражением лица. – Ты здорово вырос, – Кейт улыбнулась, облокотившись на прилавок.  
\- Спасибо, – Стайлз склонил голову, нервно почесывая шею.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь брал в руки… оружие? – спросила Кейт.  
Интонация, с которой она произнесла слово «оружие», заставила щеки Стайлза вспыхнуть так, как он не краснел со времен средней школы.  
\- Видео игры считаются? – пошутил он, пытаясь скрыть смущение.  
\- Ты забавный, – рассмеялась Кейт и толкнула прилавок, нагибаясь, чтобы вытащить пистолет с подставки. – Smith&Wesson. Пять зарядов.  
\- Калибр 38. Специальный, – кивнула Эрика с одобрением, забирая пистолет у Кейт.  
\- Хорош для новичка, – продолжила Кейт. – Легко обращаться, удобно прятать.  
Эрика передала пистолет Стайлзу, и он перебросил его из руки в руку, приноравливаясь к весу и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Это был маленький револьвер со вздернутым носом, легкий, но с массивной деревянной рукояткой. Тем временем внимание Эрики привлек другой пистолет, лежащий в коробке, и это не прошло незамеченным для Кейт.  
\- Симпатичный, правда? – Кейт вытащила пистолет из упаковки и вручила его Эрике. – Desert Eagle Mark XIX, только что получила.  
Пистолет был хромированный, гораздо больше, чем Smith&Wesson, который держал Стайлз. Эрика передернула затвор, вытащила и снова вставила обойму, прикинула, как он ложится в руку. Стайлз посмотрел на свой пистолет, на пистолет Эрики, и нахмурился.  
\- Ее пистолет мне нравится больше.  
\- Ох, сладенький, – Кейт повернулась к Стайлзу и улыбнулась. – C таким ты не справишься. Не твой размер, – Стайлз почувствовал, что он снова начинает краснеть, и Кейт рассмеялась. – Хотите испытать их в деле?

Стайлз отступил назад, наблюдая, как Эрика испытывает Desert Eagle. Ее стойка была безупречной, захват – крепким и точным. Он не мог не залюбоваться небольшим румянцем, возникшим на ее щеках, когда она закончила.  
\- Окей, твоя очередь, – сказала она, слегка задыхаясь.  
\- Это как в видео играх, да? Прицеливаешься и стреляешь? – Стайлз поднял пистолет, направляя его наобум в сторону мишени.  
\- Так, – Эрика протянула руку и взялась за его запястье, сжимая его до тех пор, пока Стайлз не перестал двигаться. – Обе руки на оружии, и держи его крепко, забудь всю это херню про нежные руки.  
Стайлз открыл рот, Эрика сжала руку еще крепче, и он почувствовал, как под ее захватом слегка хрустнули кости.  
\- Клянусь Богом, если ты скажешь, что «она так сказала», я просто уйду, – Стайлз вздрогнул, кивнув.  
Эрика ослабила захват и схватила вторую руку, устраивая ее на рукоятке.  
Она передвинулась ему за спину и поднимала его руки до тех пор, пока они не оказались почти на уровне плеч.  
\- Правая нога назад, бедра под углом 45 градусов, – Эрика опустила руки ему на бедра, сдвигая их в нужном направлении. Затем постучала носком ботинка по внутренней стороне его щиколоток, пока они не оказались там, где она хотела.  
\- Так? – спросил Стайлз, и она кивнула.  
\- Плечи назад, локти до конца не выпрямляй, – Эрика встала позади него, положила обе свои руки поверх рук Стайлза на пистолет.  
\- Не клади указательный палец на курок до тех пор, пока ты не готов стрелять, – дыхание Эрики согревало ему ухо, в то время как она практически приклеилась к его спине и положила его палец на курок. – Используй мушку, чтобы прицелиться, сними с предохранителя. Стабилизируй дыхание, подожди выдоха, и когда готов, резко нажимай, – она надавила ему на указательный палец, пистолет выстрелил, пуля поразила центр мишени.  
Эрика отступила и усмехнулась, когда он покачнулся, потеряв ее поддержку.  
\- Как думаешь – справишься?  
Стайлз посмотрел через плечо, уголок рта немного дернулся. Подмигнул, повернулся к мишени и разрядил в нее пистолет. Отступил назад, перезарядил пистолет, принял почти то же самое положение, в которое его поставила Эрика. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, вновь разрядил обойму в мишень, поставил пистолет на предохранитель и положил его на подставку. Расслабился в стойке, снял очки, наушники и повернулся к Эрике.  
\- Ну, давай посмотрим, как ты справился, – Эрика вернулась к нему в кабинку и нажала кнопку, чтобы приблизить мишень. Стайлз прислонился к стене кабинки и легко улыбнулся. Он видел, как у нее расширяются глаза по мере приближения мишени, и испытал самодовольное чувство удовлетворения от ее реакции.  
\- Вот дерьмо! Стилински, как ты, блядь, это сделал? – она потянулась и схватила мишень, уставившись на аккуратно расположенные дырки от пуль вокруг сердца и в голове.  
\- Ребенок шерифа, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Ты действительно думала, что я не знаю, как обращаться с оружием?  
\- Может, ты и похож немного на Бэтмена, – признала Эрика.  
\- Это значит, что я могу пострелять из твоего пистолета? – спросил Стайлз, протягивая руку.  
\- Нет, – Эрика убрала пистолет подальше. – Я иду платить.  
\- Эй, нет, пусть я сейчас слегка ограничен в средствах, но не позволю тебе покупать мне оружие, – возразил Стайлз.  
\- Позволишь, потому что тебе она его не продаст. У тебя нет разрешения, – Эрика протянула руку, и Стайлз нехотя вложил в нее свой пистолет.

Стайлз забрался в джип и откинулся назад, поморщившись, когда рукоять пистолета впилась ему в поясницу. Он сел прямо, вытащил пистолет из-за пояса и закинул в бардачок. Достал телефон и набрал номер.  
\- Приятель, ты никогда не догадаешься, где я только что был, – сказал Стайлз, когда Скотт ответил. – В тире.  
\- Который в магазине отца Эллисон? – недоверчиво уточнил Скотт.  
\- Ага, и у меня есть пистолет.  
\- Крис не мог продать его тебе, – фыркнул Скотт. – Он даже мне не продаст оружие, а я женат на его дочери.  
\- Ха, нет, это была Кейт, ее тетя. И технически она продала его не мне, – признался Стайлз. – Так что не говори моему отцу.  
\- Посмотрим. Ты придешь сегодня на ужин?  
\- Ага, я скоро приеду, – Стайлз завел мотор и начал разворачиваться.  
\- Дашь подержать? – спросил Скотт.  
\- А то, – ответил Стайлз, выруливая со стоянки.  
\- А пострелять? – поднажал Скотт.  
\- Никогда в жизни, – рассмеялся Стайлз перед тем, как сбросить вызов.

Стайлз остановился позади дома Бойда и подошел к входной двери. Он звонил диспетчеру в участок, и ему сказали, что тот не работает, так что Стайлз знал, что Бойд дома. Нужно было всего лишь придумать, как убедить его сдать своего напарника. Что тут сложного.  
Он едва постучал в дверь, как она распахнулась. Бойд посмотрел на него и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, – он двинулся, чтобы закрыть дверь, и Стайлз всунул ногу, чтобы остановить его.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Бойд, ты же коп. Ты знаешь, как это работает, – сказал он. – Дерек сбежал из-под залога, я должен вернуть его.  
\- Я не скажу тебе, где мой напарник, – Бойд скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Твоя преданность просто очаровательна, но такое впечатление, что Дерек не отвечает тебе тем же. Джексон сказал, что ты внес за него деньги, заложив свой дом. Если Дерек не появится, ты можешь потерять его, – заметил Стайлз, и Бойд вздохнул. – Послушай, я просто хочу помочь ему.  
\- В последний раз, когда вы с ним виделись, ты переехал его джипом и сломал ему ногу.  
\- Это была случайность, – возразил Стайлз.  
Он был уверен в этом, процентов на семьдесят.

 

 

 

 

***

\- Ну, как идет архивирование? – спросил Джон в тот самый момент, когда Стайлз запихнул себе в рот огромный кусок. Он вопросительно поднял брови, пока жевал. – Я слышал от Марджи в «Pack’NSack», что ты сейчас работаешь на Джексона.  
\- А, да, – ответил Стайлз, сделав большой глоток воды. – Но то, чем я занимаюсь – это не совсем архивирование, – Стайлз повернулся к Мелиссе. – Эти тамале восхитительные, Мелисса. Я могу каким-нибудь способом заполучить рецепт?  
Мелисса подняла бровь.  
\- Последний раз, когда ты пытался готовить, пришлось вызывать пожарную бригаду. Дважды.  
\- Минуточку, – сказал Джон. – Если ты не работаешь в архиве, то чем занимаешься?  
\- Я специалист по возвращению активов, – ответил Стайлз.  
\- Специалист по возвращению активов? – растерянно повторил Скотт. – Разве ты не охотник за головами? – Стайлз обернулся к Скотту, сделав огромные глаза, и застонал, когда услышал, как вилка отца ударилась о тарелку.  
\- Выслеживание беглецов, Стайлз? Ты с ума сошел? – спросил его Джон.  
\- Джексон позволил мне заниматься только некриминальными случаями, типа неоплаченной парковки и поддельных чеков, – ответил Стайлз, пытаясь успокоить отца. – Преступления без насилия, – Джон расслабился и снова взялся за вилку, и Стайлз решил воспользоваться ситуацией: – Кстати, говоря о преступлениях без насилия, каковы шансы, что ты мог бы позволить мне глянуть одним глазком на дело Дерека Хейла?  
Дальнейшие события Стайлз помнил очень смутно. Было много криков, куча запретов и огромное количество «только через мой труп». Стайлз заявил Джону, что он взрослый человек, способный принимать собственные решения. Что ему действительно нужны деньги, и что Дерек, скорее всего, не причинит ему вреда. Учитывая, что они уже встретились сегодня, и ничего плохого не случилось. После было еще больше криков, и Стайлз вроде как... отстранился от всего. Он был уверен, что в конце концов они просто сговорились с ним не соглашаться.  
\- Он отойдет, – сказала Мелисса, пока Стайлз помогал ей убирать со стола. – Отец просто переживает за тебя. Как бы то ни было, он не думает, что Дерек сделал это.  
\- Не думает? – Стайлз глянул на Мелиссу. – Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я замужем за твоим отцом больше десяти лет, – улыбнулась Мелисса. – Кроме того, он любит рассуждать о работе вслух, когда немного выпьет.  
\- Я помню, – сказал Стайлз.  
Он подумал о том времени, когда был младше и делал домашнюю работу, пока отец корпел над делами. Иногда, во время работы над ними, он разговаривал сам с собой.  
\- Он говорит, что ничего не складывается, – сказала Мелисса. – Что в деле слишком много доказательств. Что Дерек хороший коп, и никогда не был бы так неаккуратен, – Стайлз фыркнул. – Он снова просматривал дело сегодня вечером. Разложил бумаги по всему столу. Мне пришлось убирать все, чтобы накрыть к ужину. Я оставила их в кабинете, – она бросила взгляд на Стайлза, улыбнувшегося в ответ.  
\- Ты лучшая, Мелисса, – сказал Стайлз, наклонился над столом и чмокнул ее в щеку.  
Отец сидел в гостиной, переключая каналы телевизора, и Стайлз завернул за угол, чтобы попасть в кабинет. Он засунул папку под рубашку, прокрался к входной двери, забрался в джип и лишь после этого выдохнул. Как только он открыл папку, раздался стук в окно, заставивший Стайлза подпрыгнуть. Повернувшись, он увидел улыбающееся лицо Скотта, прижатое к стеклу.  
Стайлз выдохнул и опустил стекло, потирая затылок.  
\- И что это ты делаешь? – усмехнулся Скотт.  
\- Ничего, – простонал Стайлз. – А ты что делаешь?  
\- Ты сказал, что дашь мне его подержать, – напомнил ему Скотт.  
\- Если бы я не знала, о чем он говорит, то могла бы подумать, что ты пытаешься украсть у меня мужа, – произнесла Эллисон из-за спины Скотта.  
\- Он мне как брат, Эллисон, – возмутился Стайлз.  
\- Давай, я хочу подержать его, – повторил Скотт, игнорируя их обоих и почти что подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения.  
\- Ты мне совсем не помогаешь, дружище, – Стайлз перегнулся через пассажирское сиденье и вытащил пистолет из бардачка. Повернулся, чтобы отдать его Скотту, и в последний момент отдернул руку. – Будь осторожен. Пистолет не игрушка.  
\- Да ладно тебе! – Скотт выхватил пистолет у Стайлза и тут же развернулся, изображая плохую пародию на копа из телевизора.  
\- Так-так, крутой парень, – Стайлз вылез из джипа и хлопнул Скотта по плечу. – Пойдем-ка на задний двор. Люди могут слегка занервничать, если посмотрят в окно и увидят, как кто-то размахивает пистолетом перед домом шерифа.  
Скотт кивнул и двинул вокруг дома, а Стайлз и Эллисон последовали за ним.  
\- Неужели нельзя обойтись без этого? – спросила Эллисон слегка напряженным голосом.  
\- Скотт будет в порядке, – уверил ее Стайлз. – Пистолет на предохранителе, – они сели на ступеньках заднего крыльца, Стайлз снова открыл папку и начал ее просматривать.  
Он пропустил фотографии с места преступления, ему не очень-то хотелось видеть Лору такой. Он предпочитал помнить Лору времен их последней встречи. Тем летом они виделись всего лишь несколько раз, в основном мимоходом. И была одна ночь, когда они славно повеселились втроём.  
Родители Дерека уехали на выходные в романтическое путешествие. Дерек и Стайлз воспользовались преимуществами пустого дома, просматривая нон-стоп «Мастер Шеф».  
Лора ввалилась около полуночи, чуть больше чем под хмельком и чуть меньше чем пьяная, и плюхнулась на диван между ними. Через пять минут она объявила, что шоу скучное, а они оба супер скучные, поднялась и ушла. И очень скоро вернулась с бутылкой, тремя стопками и колодой карт.  
Лора была шумной, открытой и естественной – таким Дерек никогда не был, даже тогда, в прошлом. Они сидели на полу в темноте, вокруг кофейного столика, и играли один пьяный круг GoFish за другим. Благодаря Лоре Дерек открылся Стайлзу с другой стороны, которую, он уверен, видели немногие. В ту ночь он улыбался и смеялся больше, чем за все время, что Стайлз знал его. И когда, наконец-то, около двух часов Лора отправилась в постель, он прижал Стайлза к дивану и целовал и касался его тоже куда более свободно и откровенно.  
Даже если бы все, что Стайлз знал о Дереке, была эта ночь, ничто не смогло бы убедить его, что Дерек способен убить свою сестру.  
\- Что там? – спросила Эллисон, возвращая Стайлза в реальность и вновь привлекая его внимание к делу.  
\- Ухх, – сказал Стайлз, не без труда заставив себя выбросить из головы воспоминания о нежных прикосновениях Дерека. – Они поссорились за неделю до того, как она умерла. Лора собиралась продать банк, – добавил Стайлз удивленно. – А Дерек был против этого.  
\- Я могу это понять, – сказала Эллисон. – Семейный бизнес.  
Стайлз мягко улыбнулся Эллисон. Она никогда не стремилась войти в семейный бизнес. На самом деле, она хотела оставаться как можно дальше от любого вида оружия, после того как ее мать умерла от выстрела из пистолета, давшего осечку во время демонстрации.  
\- Дерек утверждает, что Лора позвонила ему за день до своей смерти. Она нашла что-то в банковских документах, но не хотела говорить, что именно. Упомянула только, что сначала ей надо найти бухгалтерскую книгу дяди Питера, – сказал Стайлз, дочитав остальные показания. – Дерек уверен в том, что ее смерть как-то связана с тем, что происходило в банке. И считает, что если они разыщут бухгалтерскую книгу, то смогут понять, в чем дело.  
\- И каков следующий пункт твоего плана? – спросила Эллисон.  
Стайлз закрыл папку и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я так понимаю, банк. Если Дерек считает, что ответы находятся в бухгалтерской книге, он будет охотиться за ней. А это значит, что если я найду эту книгу, то смогу поиметь Дерека, – Стайлз замолчал, и Эллисон подняла бровь. – Не так поиметь.  
\- А, ну да, – сказала Эллисон.  
\- Что? – запротестовал Стайлз. – Он сбежал из-под залога, и он стоит пятьдесят штук. Это все, – Эллисон все еще смотрела скептически. – Что?  
\- Ничего, я просто не могу понять, действительно ли ты делаешь это из-за денег, или это всего лишь предлог, чтобы преследовать этого парня, – сказала ему Эллисон.  
\- Это деньги, Эллисон, только деньги, – ответил Стайлз.  
\- Продолжай говорить это себе, – Эллисон похлопала его по спине.  
Они посмотрели на двор и увидели Скотта, перебегающего от дерева к дереву и напевающего себе под нос мелодию из фильма «Миссия невыполнима». Стайлз наклонился и толкнул Эллисон плечом.  
\- Ты вышла за него замуж.  
\- Даа, – вздохнула Эллисон, но в ее голосе слышалась нежность. – Вышла.  
Скотт упал на землю, перекатился через себя и снова вскочил на ноги. Он направил пистолет на скворечник, висящий на изгороди, и нажал на курок. Скворечник взорвался деревянными щепками, и Эллисон со Стайлзом мгновенно соскочили с крыльца.  
\- Мне кажется, ты говорил, что он не заряжен, – прошипела Эллисон.  
Она первая подбежала к Скотту и начала лихорадочно ощупывать его руки, грудь, шею, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
\- Я сказал, что он на предохранителе, – ответил Стайлз, которого все еще слегка потряхивало.  
Он переводил взгляд с уничтоженного скворечника на Скотта, явно пребывающего в шоке.  
\- Ребята, вы это слышали? – прокричал Джон от задней двери, и они повернулись к нему.  
Стайлз выхватил пистолет у Скотта, запихнул его и папку с делом себе за пояс, и прикрыл все это футболкой.  
\- Слышали что? – спросил Стайлз.  
Он положил локоть на плечо Скотта, пытаясь вести себя так, будто они не стреляли только что из незарегистрированного оружия на заднем дворе шерифа.  
Джон прищурился.  
\- Я слышал… мне показалось, что я слышал пистолетный выстрел.  
Скотт открыл рот, и Стайлз уперся локтем ему в ключицу, чтобы заткнуть.  
\- Пистолетный выстрел! – Стайлз, как мог, попытался изобразить удивление. – Почему-почему-почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Да, – сказала Эллисон, покосившись на Стайлза. – Кто может быть настолько глуп, чтобы играть с заряженным пистолетом по соседству с домом шерифа?  
\- Ты уверен, что попросту не заснул на диване под «Крепкий орешек» по телеку? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- «Крепкий орешек» даже не показывают, – сказал Джон.  
\- Ладно тебе, отец, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – «Крепкий орешек» всегда показывают.  
Джон прищурился и скрестил на груди руки.  
\- Вы ведете себя неадекватно.  
\- Я даже не знаю, что обозначает это слово, – сказал Стайлз, и Скотт проглотил смешок, так что Стайлз ткнул его локтем еще раз.  
В этот раз Скотт оттолкнул его, и Стайлз споткнулся, чудом сумев спасти свое лицо от встречи с кустами.  
\- Вы – значение этого слова, – Джон вздохнул и пошел внутрь.  
Троица испустила коллективный вздох облегчения и развернулась к останкам скворечника.  
\- Есть шанс, что он не заметит? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- Вы думаете, внутри были птички? – в голосе Скотта прозвучали нотки ужаса.  
Им пришлось потратить какое-то время на то, чтобы убедить Скотта, что отсутствие перьев и крови означает, что домик был пуст, когда он уничтожил его. Они подобрали столько деревяшек, сколько смогли, и вернулись в дом. Джон действительно умудрился отыскать канал, где шел «Крепкий орешек». Эллисон и Скотт устроились в гостиной, чтобы посмотреть фильм, но Стайлз уговорил их избавить его от этого.  
Мелисса чмокнула его в щеку и сунула в руки контейнер с остатками тамале, прежде чем он ушел, торопясь попасть домой. Вес папки с делом и пистолета все время ощущался на спине, хотя он и не мог с уверенностью сказать, что тяжелее.

 

 

 

***

\- Айзек? – окликнул Стайлз.  
Блондин с кудрявыми волосами подпрыгнул при звуке собственного имени; папки, с которыми он возился, упали на пол. Стайлз вошел в офис Лоры и присел на корточки, чтобы помочь ему собрать их.  
\- Айзек Лейхи, – повторил Стайлз увереннее, вручая ему стопку папок.  
\- Да, ух, извини, – Айзек забрал папки и наконец-то посмотрел вверх. – Стайлз?  
\- Привет, чел, давно не виделись, – Стайлз поднялся, и Айзек последовал за ним.  
\- С тех пор, как учились в старших классах, – сказал Айзек. – Слышал, ты закончил Беркли и женился.  
\- Так и есть, – ответил Стайлз. – И вернулся с бесполезным дипломом специалиста по истории искусств и еще более бесполезным мужем.  
\- Извини, – смутился Айзек.  
\- Не извиняйся, он был придурком, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Так что, ты здесь работаешь?  
\- Я… я был ассистентом Лоры, – Айзек пристроил папки на стол. – До того, как она…  
\- Даа, – нахмурился Стайлз. – По правде говоря, об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить. Я ищу Дерека. Он сбежал из-под залога.  
\- Я не видел его с тех пор как… после ссоры, – сказал Айзек, извиняясь.  
\- А, так ты был здесь? Когда они поссорились? – спросил Стайлз, и Айзек кивнул. – В чем было дело?  
\- Лора сказала ему, что хочет продать банк. Его это не обрадовало. Дерек настаивал, что она не может просто взять и бросить дело, в которое их родители вложили столько сил. Лора ответила, что он не очень-то заботился о семейном наследии, раз не пошел в колледж. После этого они вроде как перешли на личности, так что я ушел на обед. Когда я вернулся, Дерека уже не было, а Лора вела себя так, будто ничего не случилось.  
\- Лора сказала Дереку, что обнаружила что-то в отчетности. Ты знаешь, что она искала? – спросил Стайлз.  
Айзек покачал головой.  
\- С этой продажей возникла масса работы. Она требовала от меня кучу разных бумаг для аудита.  
\- Аудит? – заинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- Ага, это было условием продажи. Они затребовали аудит за 30 лет. Ей приходилось отправлять меня в подвал для поиска старых файлов весь прошлый месяц.  
\- Она когда-нибудь просила тебя поискать бухгалтерскую книгу? – спросил Стайлз. – Старую, ее дяди. Она должна была быть здесь до пожара.  
\- Нет, – Айзек замолчал ненадолго, словно он что-то вспоминал. – Но кто-то еще спрашивал меня о старой бухгалтерской книге Питера. После похорон.  
\- Дерек? – оживился Стайлз.  
\- Нет, это был кто-то из членов Правления, – Айзек прищурился, стараясь припомнить подробности. – Он подошел ко мне после похорон, хотел узнать, нашла ли Лора книгу, или почему она искала ее.  
\- Что ты ему сказал? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- То же самое, что и тебе: Лора никогда не упоминала ее при мне.  
\- Ты помнишь имя этого мужчины? – спросил Стайлз, и Айзек отрицательно покачал головой. – Пожалуйста, это важно!  
\- Я не… подожди, – Айзек обошел стол Лоры и сел перед ее компьютером. – У нее была назначена встреча с ним в тот день, когда она умерла. Он сдерживал одобрение продажи Правлением. Они спорили об этом, – Айзек улыбнулся и повернул монитор к Стайлзу, показывая запись в ежедневнике.  
\- Джерард Арджент? – удивленно выдохнул Стайлз.  
\- Это поможет? – спросил Айзек с надеждой.  
\- Поможет. Спасибо, – кивнул Стайлз, вытаскивая телефон. – Эллисон? Привет, извини, что приходится просить тебя об этом, но не могла бы ты устроить мне встречу со своим дедушкой?

\- Ты, должно быть, Стайлз, – Джерард открыл дверь еще до того, как Стайлз успел постучать.  
\- Спасибо, что нашли время, чтобы встретиться со мной, сэр, – сказал Стайлз, пожимая ему руку.  
Джерард потряс ее, не отрывая от Стайлза оценивающего взгляда.  
\- Моя внучка – которая не разговаривала со мной почти год – позвонила и попросила об одолжении. Кто я такой, чтобы отказывать? – Джерард отступил в сторону, позволяя Стайлзу пройти в его офис. – Итак, что я могу для тебя сделать? – он обошел вокруг стола и сел, показывая, чтобы Стайлз сделал то же самое.  
\- Я ищу Дерека Хейла, – сказал Стайлз.  
\- Я не видел его, – ответил Джерард.  
\- Правильно, на самом деле, я хотел поговорить о Лоре, – продолжил Стайлз. – Она сказала Дереку, что нашла что-то в отчетности банка.  
\- Она сказала ему, что именно? – Джерард небрежно откинулся на спинку кресла и прищурился.  
Стайлз мог сразу сказать, когда кто-то пытался сделать вид, что не заинтересован. Он отточил этот навык до совершенства, наблюдая за работой отца.  
\- Нет, – Стайлз покачал головой. – Только то, что ей нужна старая бухгалтерская книга дяди Питера, – Стайлз заметил, как пальцы Джерарда сжали край стола при упоминании бухгалтерской книги. – Лора когда-нибудь спрашивала вас о ней?  
\- С чего бы? – спросил Джерард.  
\- Вы член Правления банка, не так ли? – спросил Стайлз. – Ассистент Лоры, Айзек, сказал, что у вас была встреча в день ее смерти. Она не упоминала об этом?  
Джерард покачал головой.  
\- Мы обсуждали только предстоящую продажу банка.  
\- Айзек сказал, вы спорили, – надавил Стайлз. – И что вы тормозите одобрение сделки Правлением.  
\- Айзек слишком много болтает, – Джерард наклонился вперед, по-новому оценивая Стайлза. – «Первый Национальный банк Бикон-Хиллс» находился в собственности семьи больше пятидесяти лет. Это столп общества, один из немногих оставшихся в городе бизнесов с местными собственниками. А она хотела отдать его в руки корпорации, безразличной к нашим нуждам и традициям. Я просто пытался удержать ее от совершения огромной ошибки.  
Все это хорошо звучало – борьба за малый бизнес, за общество, – но Стайлз не купился, и Джерард не мог этого не заметить.  
\- Слушай, я был бы рад помочь тебе еще чем-нибудь, но опаздываю на другую встречу.  
\- Конечно, извините, что отнял у вас время, – Стайлз встал, и Джерард обошел вокруг стола, чтобы выпроводить его из офиса. – Еще буквально один вопрос. Если она никогда не упоминала при вас книгу, тогда почему после похорон вы подошли к Айзеку и спросили его об этом?  
Джерард остановился и повернулся к нему.  
\- Мне кажется, ты неглупый ребенок. Достаточно сообразительный, чтобы знать, когда нужно остановиться и оставить все как есть. Смерть Лоры – это трагедия, но она не имеет ничего общего с тем, что, как ей показалось, она обнаружила в банке. Дерек убил ее. Свою собственную сестру. У него явно гораздо больше проблем, чем кто-либо думает.  
\- Звучит так, будто вам не все равно, – сказал Стайлз, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало легкомысленно.  
\- То, что случилось с его семьей – ужасная трагедия. Они были хорошими людьми. И я не могу себе представить, каково это, когда ты теряешь, всех кого любил, – он многозначительно посмотрел на Стайлза. – А ты можешь это представить? Потерять всех, кого ты любишь, из-за несчастного случая? Каково пережить такое? Что это способно сделать с человеком? – Стайлз не ответил, сжав челюсти при этих словах Джерарда.  
Он был неглуп, но ребенком не был, и знал, что Джерард пытается сделать. Он просто не знал почему. Пока.  
\- Как я уже говорил, – Стайлз прочистил горло, – извините, что потратил ваше время.  
Ему пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не дрожали руки, но он не мог позволить Джерарду понять, что тот заставил Стайлза насторожиться.

 

 

 

 

***

\- Охотник за головами! – Кейт улыбнулась, когда он вошел в помещение. Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, пока она обходила прилавок. – Вернулся, чтобы попробовать что-нибудь помощнее?  
\- Не сегодня, – он сделал над собой усилие и улыбнулся. – Я на работе.  
\- Правильно, – кивнула Кейт. – Ты уже поймал Дерека?  
\- Пока нет, но я на пути к этому, – сказал Стайлз.  
\- Он действительно сделал это? Убил Лору? – спросила Кейт.  
Несмотря на мрачность вопроса, глаза Кейт возбужденно блестели. Она ухватилась за висящий у нее на шее медальон с изображением волка в окружении звезд и летящих стрел. Кейт двигала им взад и вперед по цепочке, и Стайлз зачарованно наблюдал за этим движением.  
\- Это не совсем моя работа, решать, виновен он или нет, – сказал Стайлз. – Я просто разыскиваю его.  
\- Ты знаешь, эта сцена так и стоит у меня перед глазами, – сказала Кейт. – Как он убивает свою сестру, – Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить и, возможно, защитить его.  
\- Дерек? – сказал он вместо этого, увидев, как тот, собственной персоной, проскальзывает в магазин за спиной у Кейт. Увидев Стайлза, Дерек отчаянно затряс головой и поднес палец к губам, прося его молчать. – Я имею в виду – Дерек? Серьезно, Кейт?  
Какая-то часть Стайлза хотела поднять тревогу. Предупредить Кейт. Позвонить копам. Но другая его часть знала, что Джерард что-то скрывает, и если кто и может выяснить что, то это Дерек. Плюс, он ни за что не отдал бы Дерека кому-нибудь другому и не пролетел бы мимо пятидесяти штук. Стайлз перескочил взглядом с Дерека на Кейт и обратно, затем кивнул. Плечи Дерека слегка расслабились, и он начал продвигаться за спиной Кейт к двери офиса Джерарда.  
\- Да, Дерек, – продолжила Кейт. – Он всегда был немного того. После пожара все стало еще хуже. Поэтому мне и пришлось порвать с ним, – она пожала плечами.  
\- Подожди, что? – спросил Стайлз, наконец полностью сосредоточившись на Кейт. – Ты и Дерек встречались?  
\- О, даа, – усмехнулась Кейт. Стайлз глянул поверх ее плеча на Дерека, который присел перед дверью Джерарда, ковыряясь в замке. – Всего пару месяцев. Но это была насыщенная пара месяцев, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Еще бы, – сказал Стайлз. У него снова сжалось в груди, и он был вынужден отвести взгляд, чтобы не смотреть, как Дерек проскользнул в офис Джерарда. – Я очень хорошо понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно. Секс был фантастическим. Он действительно знает, что делает. Но после пожара Дерек перестал быть прикольным, – Кейт пожала плечами.  
Стайлз, стиснув зубы, наблюдал за Дереком через большое окно, глядя поверх плеча Кейт. Дерек рылся на столе Джерарда, проверял каждую книгу на полке, искал что-нибудь, что могло бы ему подсказать, что случилось с Лорой. Естественно, он перестал быть прикольным, после того как в одночасье потерял всю свою семью. Но Стайлзу пришлось подавить свою злость, когда Кейт начала разворачиваться в сторону офиса.  
\- Так что ты там имела в виду, когда говорила о чем-нибудь помощнее? – Стайлз двинулся к витрине, и Кейт последовала за ним. Он кивнул на висящие на стене арбалеты.  
\- Тебе нравится? – спросила Кейт, снимая один из арбалетов со стенда. – Это «BarnettGhost 410». Три высококачественные карбоновые стрелы со спортивными наконечниками, кивер для стрел, ручной натяжитель и оптический прицел с подсветкой, – она вручила арбалет Стайлзу, и он взял его, кивая, будто хоть какое-то из этих слов что-то значило для него. – Поаккуратнее с ним. Ты ломаешь – ты покупаешь.  
\- Ты много охотишься? – спросила Кейт, пока Стайлз делал вид, что изучает арбалет.  
\- Не очень-то. Время от времени. Совсем нет, – признался Стайлз, глядя поверх ее плеча, как дверь офиса Джерарда открывается, и Дерек выскальзывает наружу. – Но это мой выбор оружия на случай зомби апокалипсиса.  
Дерек был почти в дверях, когда Кейт начала поворачиваться. Не было ни единого шанса, что она не увидит его, так что у Стайлза не оставалось другого выхода.  
\- Здесь все просто – целься и стреляй? – спросил он, поднимая арбалет.  
\- Нет, постой, – прежде чем Стайлз нажал на спуск, Кейт успела схватить его за локоть и дернуть, направив выстрел в сторону. Кейт, Дерек и Стайлз замерли, когда стрела врезалась в панорамное стеклянное окно, разделявшее магазин и тир. Стекло разбилось от удара, взорвавшись осколками. Посетители тира обернулись, держа оружие наготове и нацелив его на Стайлза.  
Он тут же бросил арбалет и поднял руки вверх. Обернулся к Кейт, которая все еще не пришла в себя и потрясенно смотрела на пустоту в том месте, где раньше было стекло. Стайлз взглянул поверх ее плеча на Дерека, тоже замершего на месте. Он сумел поймать его взгляд и мотнул головой в направлении двери. Дерек вынырнул из своего транса и кивнул, выскальзывая за дверь, пока его никто не заметил. Это оказалось нетрудно, так как всеобщее внимание было приковано к груде осколков на полу.  
\- Я знаю, – вздохнул Стайлз, когда Кейт перевела на него взгляд. – Я сломал – я покупаю.

В конце концов, почти через час, Стайлз умудрился вырваться наружу, уверив Кейт и отца Эллисон, что будет более чем счастлив заплатить за новое стекло и за его установку, и за все остальные дополнительные расходы, которые возникнут, учитывая срочность работы.  
Он едва отошел на два фута от двери, когда кто-то внезапно схватил его за локоть и утянул в аллею позади здания.  
\- Ты ненормальный? – спросил Дерек, вбивая его в стену.  
\- «Спасибо» было бы очень кстати, – сказал Стайлз, отталкивая Дерека и выпрямляясь.  
\- За что? За то, что чуть не угробил себя и других? – спросил Дерек, поднимая брови.  
\- Как насчет того, что я спас твою задницу? – Стайлз хлопнул Дерека по груди тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- У меня все было под контролем, – прорычал Дерек.  
\- Ты вломился в помещение, которое, по сути, является складом оружия. Средь бела дня. С тем, что выглядело как «абсолютно никакого плана», – сказал Стайлз. – Да уж, у тебя все было под контролем.  
\- Отлично. Но вместо того, чтобы позвонить копам, ты придумал, как отвлечь внимание, чтобы помочь мне, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
\- Если бы я позвонил копам, то прямо сейчас пролетал бы мимо пятидесяти штук.  
\- Ты по-прежнему пролетаешь мимо пятидесяти штук, – Дерек поднял руки, показывая, что они до сих пор свободны.  
Стайлз потянулся к заднему карману и застонал, когда понял, что наручники остались в машине.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он. – Ищешь книгу?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про книгу? – Дерек прищурился.  
\- Я знаю свое дело, – сказал Стайлз. – Как ты думаешь, что в ней?  
\- Не впутывайся в это, Стайлз, – предупредил Дерек. – Я серьезно.  
\- Я уже впутался. Так что тебе придется дать мне хоть что-нибудь, – потребовал Стайлз.  
\- О, я дам тебе кое-что, – Дерек с хитрым видом шагнул вперед.  
\- Не льсти себе, – Стайлз оттолкнул его, на этот раз не удержавшись от улыбки. – Давай. Ты мне должен.  
\- Отлично, – Дерек скрестил на груди руки. – Можешь задать один вопрос.  
Стайлз открыл рот и тут же его закрыл, на самом деле задумавшись, о чем хотел спросить. Через минуту он посмотрел на Дерека.  
\- Что заставляет тебя думать, что книга у Джерарда?  
\- Он пришел ко мне после того, как меня выпустили под залог. Спросил, знаю ли я, что нашла Лора, и о чем она рассказала мне. Пытался изобразить, что это беспокоит его, поскольку он член Правления, но… – Дерек покачал головой. – Я просто знаю, что он вовлечен в это.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Чутье подсказывает, – признался Дерек.  
\- Меня это устраивает, – Стайлз кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Ты не спросил, виновен ли я, – сказал Дерек.  
\- А? – Стайлз обернулся.  
\- Я разрешил тебе задать один вопрос, и ты не спросил, я ли это сделал, – Дерек тяжело сглотнул. – Убил ли я Лору.  
\- Я и не собирался,– пожал плечами Стайлз.  
Дерек выдохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Но ты все еще преследуешь меня?  
\- Эй, мне заплатят независимо от того, виновен ты или нет, – Стайлз развернулся и направился к стоянке.  
\- Поймай меня, если сможешь, – крикнул ему вслед Дерек.  
\- О, думаю, я смогу, – Стайлз усмехнулся, вновь оборачиваясь, но Дерек уже исчез.

 

 

 

 

***

\- Ты был молчалив за ужином, – Стайлз вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав голос отца и оглянулся – тот стоял на пороге, прислонившись к входной двери. Он подвинулся, пытаясь спрятать дело Дерека, и Джон усмехнулся. – Да ладно, я знал, что оно у тебя, когда ты так неадекватно себя вел на заднем дворе.  
\- Я не вел себя неадекватно, – запротестовал Стайлз.  
Джон забрал у него папку и открыл ее.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я был не в курсе этого. Но я знал.  
\- Знал что?  
\- О том, что у тебя было с Дереком.  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
\- Я учился в средней школе, отец. У меня много с кем было.  
\- Нет, не было, – сказал Джон.  
\- Нет, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Не было. Но это старая история, и не имеет ничего общего с настоящим.  
\- Продолжай говорить это себе, ребенок, – Джон хлопнул его по спине. – Ты даже не веришь, что он сделал это, но, тем не менее, охотишься на него.  
\- Мелисса сказала, ты тоже не считаешь, что он сделал это, – заметил Стайлз. – Но, тем не менее арестовал его.  
\- Мне пришлось, – произнес Джон, и это прозвучало так, будто ему очень неприятно. – Против него была целая куча улик.  
\- Ну, что ж, а пятьдесят штук – это целая куча денег. Это могло бы изменить мою жизнь.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча.  
\- Он хороший коп.  
\- Ага, и я все еще не понимаю, как так получилось.  
Шериф фыркнул, но Стайлз по-прежнему выглядел озадаченным.  
\- Ты, правда, не знаешь?  
\- Не знаю что?  
\- Когда он впервые пришел ко мне с разговором о службе в полиции, было очевидно, что он хочет этим что-то доказать. Тогда я подумал, что дело в его родителях.  
\- В этом есть смысл, – кивнул Стайлз. – Они не слишком обрадовались, когда узнали, что он не собирается продолжать фамильное дело.  
\- Если не считать того, что он был лучшим на своем курсе в Академии. Я разговаривал с его родителями на выпускной церемонии – не думаю, что можно было гордиться своим ребенком сильнее, чем они. Только он продолжал упираться. И чем больше он упирался, тем более очевидным становилось, что он делает это не только для них, – Джон глянул на Стайлза.  
\- Тогда для кого? – Стайлз нахмурился, и Джон поднял бровь. – Для меня? – голос Стайлза сорвался. – Не, не-не-не, это просто смешно. Это он разрушил все.  
\- Дерек все время спрашивал о тебе: нравится ли тебе Беркли, хорошо ли ты учишься, встречаешься ли с кем-нибудь, – улыбнулся шериф. – В конце концов я сказал ему, что если он хочет знать, как ты, то должен спросить тебя сам. Парень просто свихнулся на тебе.  
\- Ага, он так свихнулся, что игнорировал мои звонки, и СМС, и е-мейлы, а когда я приехал домой на День Благодарения, то встретил его с какой-то случайной девкой в аллее, – Стайлз фыркнул, и Джон озадаченно нахмурился.  
\- Случайная девка в… – растерянность ушла с лица Джона. – Прямо перед Днем Благодарения его включили в крупномасштабную операцию под прикрытием по поимке проституток и сутенеров.  
\- Значит, та женщина в аллее… – Стайлз замолк, когда понял, что произошло.  
\- Подожди, – на лице шерифа отразилось понимание. – Так ты поэтому сбил его машиной?  
\- Это была случайность, – запротестовал Стайлз по привычке.  
Он был уверен в этом, процентов на пятьдесят.  
Джон взял папку и встал, помахав ей перед лицом Стайлза.  
\- Ты должен мне канноли, не забудь об этом, когда в следующий раз придешь на ужин.

 

 

 

***

Стайлз уставился на кофейник, будто это могло помочь кофе свариться быстрее. Он не очень хорошо спал этой ночью, обдумывая то, что сказал ему отец. А у него не было на это времени. Не было времени на то, чтобы размышлять о том, что, возможно, он упустил свой шанс с Дереком.  
Стук в дверь не дал ему окончательно затеряться в своих мыслях. Стайлз вылил в кружку весь кофе, который успел свариться, и подошел к двери. До того, как он успел открыть, под дверь проскользнул кусочек бумаги, и Стайлз наклонился, чтобы поднять его. Это было уведомление о выселении.  
\- Отлично, – сказал Стайлз одновременно с зазвонившим телефоном. Он не глядя схватил его со столика у двери: – Если ты сборщик долгов, тебе придется встать в очередь.  
_\- Ты мог бы выучить урок Лоры Хейл_ , – произнес искаженный голос.  
Стайлз замер, потом посмотрел на телефон – звонили со скрытого номера.  
\- Кто это? – спросил Стайлз. – Откуда у тебя этот номер?  
_\- Она не перестала задавать вопросы, и мы знаем, куда это ее привело,_ – продолжил голос. _– Отступись._

\- Значит, ты слишком близко подобрался к чему-то, – Эрика дважды проверила обойму перед тем, как перезарядить пистолет и убрать его в кобуру. – Это хороший знак.  
\- Что ж, кто бы это ни был, он явно не знает меня, – Стайлз направился к лестнице, Эрика следовала за ним. – Я имею в виду, сказать мне, чтобы я не задавал вопросов – значит заставить меня задавать их еще больше.  
\- Есть что-нибудь, что могло бы заставить тебя перестать задавать вопросы? – усмехнулась Эрика.  
Они остановились перед дверью лофта Дерека, и Эрика присела на корточки, доставая набор отмычек из заднего кармана.  
Стайлз наклонил голову и задумался.  
\- Пятьдесят штук, – сказал он, наблюдая, как Эрика профессионально манипулирует отмычкой в замке Дерека. – Где ты научилась этому?  
\- То тут, то там, – она пожала плечами. – Это происходит само по себе.  
\- А меня научишь? – Стайлз присел на корточки рядом с ней. Он сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть, что именно она делает.  
\- Я не знаю. Не уверена, что хочу, чтобы ты обладал такого рода знаниями.  
Стайлз собирался возразить, что будет использовать их только во благо, а не во зло, когда она издала торжествующий крик и открыла дверь.  
Они оба встали, и Эрика отступила назад, пропуская Стайлза в лофт.  
\- Ты не войдешь? – спросил он.  
\- Кто-то должен прикрывать тебе спину, – ответила Эрика, прислонившись к стене и контролируя взглядом пространство между лестницей и лифтом.  
Стайлз вошел внутрь и тяжело выдохнул. Лофт был огромным, но скудно обставленным. Задвинутая в угол кровать Дерека была не заправлена, простыни смяты. Она выглядела мягкой и уютной, и Стайлзу пришлось отвернуться, когда чувство стеснения в груди вернулось назад. В центре комнаты стоял голубой велюровый диван, стол возле стены, состоящей из одних окон, был завален бумагами.  
Стайлз решил начать с него, но не обнаружил ничего интересного: счета, какие-то документы из лечебницы, где жил дядя Дерека, и несколько папок с уголовными делами.  
Стайлз пролистал их. Это были дела об ограблениях, на первый взгляд не связанные между собой. Они произошли в различных частях города. Жертвы тоже были разными: две семьи, одинокая девушка и группа студентов колледжа. Преступники попадали в дома по-разному: в двух случаях были взломаны замки, в остальных упоминалось разбитое окно и выломанная дверь.  
Дерек расследовал только два дела из четырех, но, похоже, нашел между ними какую-то связь. В каждом из них он отметил, что во всех четырех жилищах была установлена одинаковая охранная система. И согласно произведенным Дереком запросам, все они были установлены одним и тем же техником.  
Стайлз вздохнул и вернул дела на стол. Он не узнал из них ничего нового, кроме того, что Дерек был хорошим копом, о чем Стайлзу твердили все подряд, с тех пор как он взялся за эту работу. Он и сам не знал, что именно надеялся найти. Большая карта с огромной стрелкой и надписью «Смотри сюда» была бы весьма кстати.  
Стайлз вздохнул и обернулся к ряду книжных полок у противоположной стены. Ноги сами собой шагнули вперед, словно помимо его воли. Он остановился перед полками, протянул руку и провел пальцами по корешкам, погружаясь в воспоминания о том, как в первый раз увидел комнату Дерека.

 

 

 

 

***

_Они ввалились в дверь, яростно исследуя друг друга руками и губами. Стайлз толком не понял, как они оказались возле кровати, но он помнил, как бережно Дерек опустил его на матрас, прежде чем накрыть своим телом. Гораздо позже, когда оба они были обессилены и удовлетворены, и Стайлз распластался на потной липкой груди Дерека, пока тот шептал ему в кожу какую-то бессмыслицу, он наконец-то озаботился тем, чтобы осмотреться. Комната была чище, чем Стайлз ожидал от мальчишки-старшеклассника, и уж точно в ней было больше порядка, чем в комнате Стайлза. У окна стоял стол, в углу обнаружилась аккуратно сложенная амуниция для бейсбола и баскетбола. Но внимание Стайлза привлекли книжные полки, от стены до стены, от пола до потолка.  
Стайлз выбрался из кровати и пересек комнату, чтобы рассмотреть их. Матрас заскрипел позади него, и, глянув через плечо, он увидел, что Дерек наблюдает за ним слегка настороженно, как будто ждет, что Стайлз скажет. Он развернулся и продолжил свое исследование. Он напевал что-то каждый раз, когда его глаза останавливались на чем-то знакомом, улыбался, когда замечал что-то неожиданное. Целая секция была отдана под комиксы.  
\- Женись на мне, – вырвалось у Стайлза, перед тем как он успел себя остановить.  
Он почувствовал, как от смущения загорелись щеки, и знал, что шея тоже стала ярко-красной. Но, судя по фырканью Дерека, тот остался доволен его реакцией.  
\- Может быть, нам стоит начать с ужина, – предложил Дерек.  
Стайлз обернулся, высоко подняв брови.  
\- Типа свидание?  
\- Ага, типа свидание.  
\- Ты не ходишь на свидания, – запротестовал Стайлз.  
\- Я хожу, – возразил Дерек.  
\- Расскажи мне о последнем свидании, на которое ты ходил, – Стайлз скрестил на груди руки. Вероятно, это выглядело бы более впечатляюще, будь он одет. – Тусовка в компании не считается. Так же как и одноразовый секс.  
Дерек сжал губы и выглядел почти рассерженным. Через минуту того, что выглядело как очень интенсивный внутренний спор, Дерек выбрался из кровати и прижал Стайлза к книжным полкам.  
\- Все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз, – мягко сказал он, когда его губы оказались в миллиметре от губ Стайлза.  
Стайлз уловил легкую дрожь в голосе и понял, что Дерек действительно нервничает, ожидая ответа.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы твой первый раз был со мной? – Стайлз скользнул носом по щеке Дерека, прежде чем провести губами по линии его подбородка и впиться поцелуем в нежное местечко за ухом.  
\- Дааа, – выдохнул Дерек, тая в руках Стайлза.  
Стайлз отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, и улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо, я согласен._

Стайлз уже собирался отойти от полок, когда одна из книг привлекала его внимание, и он замер на месте. Затем вернулся, вытащил книгу и уставился на обложку: «1000 и одна ночь».  
Он издал задушенный смешок до того, как успел справиться с собой. С этой книгой у Стайлза были связаны особые воспоминания.  
Это случилось в годовщину смерти его мамы. Он пришел к Дереку прямо с кладбища, потому что у него внутри все сжималось при мысли, что ему придется в очередной раз вернуться в пустой дом. Дерек ничего не сказал и не стал задавать вопросы, просто отвел Стайлза в свою комнату, уложил на кровать и улегся рядом, прихватив книгу с полки. Сказал, что его мама раньше читала ее ему, когда он болел или был расстроен.  
Дерек читал несколько часов, до тех пор, пока практически не охрип. Голова Стайлза лежала у него на груди, гул каждого слова вибрировал через него, убаюкивая. Он проснулся несколько часов спустя и понял, что ему следует поторопиться, чтобы вернуться домой до того, как закончится смена отца. Не без труда выпутавшись из объятий Дерека, Стайлз взял обрывок бумаги со стола. Он нацарапал короткую записку и засунул ее между страницами книги, и перед тем как уйти, положил книгу на ночной столик.  
Они никогда не говорили о том вечере. Казалось, не было подходящего момента. Стайлз даже не знал, чем закончилась книга. Он раскрыл ее, и клочок бумажки выпал на пол. Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, прежде чем нагнуться и поднять его. Он в замешательстве уставился на знакомый почерк, его почерк.  
\- Ты там в порядке? – прокричала Эрика от двери.  
Стайлз засунул клочок бумажки назад в книгу, захлопнул ее и поставил на полку.  
\- Да, – прокричал он в ответ.  
Он поспешил к двери, действительно нуждаясь в том, чтобы оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Он говорил себе, что это ничего не значит, что люди часто используют случайные бумажки в качестве закладок.  
Эрика оттолкнулась от стены, когда он вышел в холл, и заперла за ним дверь.  
\- Нашел что-нибудь?  
Стайлз покачал головой:  
\- Ничего интересного.  
Эрика негромко ругалась себе под нос, пока они спускались по лестнице и по пути к парковке. Они подошли к джипу, и Эрика критически осмотрела машину.  
\- Не то, чтобы он не вызывал подозрений, да? – спросила она. – Я имею в виду, в городе всем известно, что он твой.  
\- Я знаю, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз.  
Он вытянул из кармана ключи, которые прихватил со стола Дерека, и помахал ими.

\- Мило. Давай посмотрим, что ты добыл, – Эрика выхватила у него ключи и нажала кнопку на брелоке. Черный «Камаро» в дальнем углу бипнул один раз, и они переглянулись.  
\- Даже не думай, – Стайлз отобрал у нее ключи, подошел к машине и провел пальцами по безукоризненно гладкой блестящей поверхности.  
\- О, да, – засмеялась Эрика. – Эта гораздо лучше.  
\- Шшшш, – Стайлз поднял капот машины и склонился над мотором. – Не беспокойся, детка, она не имела это в виду.  
\- Оставить вас двоих наедине? – спросила Эрика.  
\- Может, позже, – вздохнул Стайлз, с неохотой поднимаясь.  
\- Ты смешон, Стилински, – Эрика покачала головой, садясь в машину и включая зажигание.

 

 

 

 

***

Дэнни улыбнулся входящему Стайлзу.  
\- Чей это «Камаро»?  
\- Дерека, – Стайлз подбросил на ладони ключи и подмигнул.  
\- Блядь, нет, – Дэнни выпрямился. – Тебе что, жить надоело?  
\- У меня есть план, – сказал Стайлз, и Дэнни прищурился.  
\- Другое дело.  
\- И еще кое-что, – продолжил Стайлз, бросая на стол Дэнни извещение о выселении. – Я пока не слишком продвинулся в деле Дерека, а мне нужна наличка. Как можно скорее.  
\- Тебе повезло, – Дэнни крутанулся в кресле, схватил папку и передал ее Стайлзу. – Есть идеальное дельце, как раз для тебя.  
Стайлз посмотрел на имя на папке, а потом снова на Дэнни.  
\- Тренер Финсток арестован? За что?  
\- Открой дело, – усмехнулся Дэнни.  
Стайлз открыл папку и тут же захлопнул ее.  
\- Вот черт!… Теперь я никогда не смогу выкинуть эту картинку из головы.  
\- Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это привести его в полицейский участок, чтобы ему назначили другое время для слушания дела и опять выпустили под залог.  
\- Звучит довольно просто, – вздохнул Стайлз, вновь открывая папку.

 

 

 

***

\- Тренер! – Стайлз забарабанил по двери. – Давайте, открывайте!  
Дверь распахнулась, и Стайлз поспешил отвести взгляд. Тренер стоял перед ним абсолютно голый, с болтающимися по ветру причиндалами.  
\- О, Господи.  
\- Билински? – Финсток прищурился, глядя на растерявшегося Стайлза. – Разве ты не выпустился десять лет назад?  
\- Я, эээээ…. Я Стилински, кстати, – Стайлз поднял руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза. – Вы не явились в суд. Я отвезу вас в участок, чтобы вам могли назначить новую дату слушания.  
\- Да, как угодно, – Финсток шагнул вперед.  
Стайлз выставил руку перед собой, чтобы остановить его, ладонь шлепнула по голой груди тренера.  
\- Вы, может быть, хотите вначале одеться?  
Финсток пожал плечами.  
\- Да не очень-то.  
Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы настоять, но потом отступил.  
\- Дело ваше, – он развернулся и сделал тренеру знак следовать за ним.  
\- Миленькая тачка, – присвистнул Финсток, пока Стайлз пытался усадить его в «Камаро», не прикасаясь к нему и не глядя на него.  
Стайлз обошел машину с другой стороны и забрался внутрь. Он схватил телефон и набрал номер участка, пока Финсток пристегивал ремень и вертелся, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Вы не натрете себе… Нет, знаете что, просто делайте, что делаете, – Финсток подмигнул ему, и Стайлз почувствовал, что его передернуло, и опустил стекло, чтобы получить немного свежего воздуха.  
\- Да, у меня задержанный, требуется помощь с помещением под арест. Расчётное время прибытия – через десять минут, – Стайлз завел машину и выехал с парковки. – Окей, спасибо.  
\- Это не должно занять много времени, – уверил Стайлз Финстока, когда они свернули на центральную улицу. – Вы перепишите дату суда и снова выйдете под залог.  
\- Это обвинение – настоящая фикция, понимаешь, – сказал Финсток. – Я имею в виду, с каких это пор для человека стало незаконным находиться в его собственном доме а-ля натюрель?  
\- Вы были не в своем собственном доме, – заметил Стайлз, – а в продуктовом супермаркете.  
Финсток пожал плечами.  
\- Что ж, иногда трудно все упомнить.  
\- Например, что ты обнажен? – спросил Стайлз, давя на тормоз на красном сигнале светофора.  
\- Когда ты носишь одежду весь день, разве ты действительно постоянно думаешь об этом? – спросил Финсток, и Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы затем снова закрыть его.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это одно и тоже, – запротестовал Стайлз. – Вряд ли я когда-нибудь приму душ полностью одетым, потому что забуду о том, что одет!  
Позади Стайлза прозвучал сигнал.  
\- Свет все еще красный, мудак, куда ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал? – Стайлз посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и увидел Дерека, захлопывающего дверцу минивэна.  
\- Ох, дерьмо, – Стайлз нащупал кнопку поднятия стекла.  
\- Это моя машина, – прорычал Дерек, хватаясь за край стекла. – Ты спятил?  
\- Почему бы тебе не позвонить копам? – усмехнулся Стайлз, закрывая окно. Дерек держался так долго, как мог, но в конце концов убрал пальцы, когда понял, что Стайлз без проблем защемит ему руку стеклом.  
\- Это моя машина, – снова сказал Дерек.  
\- Теперь моя, – ответил Стайлз, и Дерек перевел взгляд на пассажирское сиденье.  
\- Тренер? – спросил он, растерявшись. – Он… он голый? – Дерек покосился на Стайлза, который пытался не смеяться. – Лучше бы ему быть в штанах… Лучше бы вам быть в штанах! – закричал Дерек.  
\- Расслабься, сынок, свежий воздух полезен для мальчиков, – сказал Финсток, и Стайлз больше не пытался сдержать смех, в то время как Дерек вновь забарабанил по стеклу.  
\- Мы направляемся в полицейский участок, так что если хочешь последовать за нами, то мог бы заполнить рапорт и сделать мою жизнь проще, – предложил Стайлз.  
\- Открой дверь! – рявкнул Дерек.  
Он схватился за дверную ручку и с силой потянул.  
\- Мне надо ехать, – Стайлз кивнул на светофор, который загорелся зеленым. – Несмотря ни на что, рад был повидаться.  
\- Открой дверь, Стайлз, – Дерек дернул за ручку еще сильнее, но его пальцы соскользнули, когда машина сдвинулась с места.  
Стайлз наблюдал в зеркало заднего вида, как Дерек выругался и пнул светофор. Потом отпрыгнул назад и заругался еще сильнее, подпрыгивая на одной ноге.  
Когда Стайлз подъехал к участку, отец ждал снаружи.  
\- Ты привез Дерека? – явно шокированный, спросил он, когда Стайлз вышел из машины.  
\- Не совсем, – фыркнул Стайлз, и Джон открыл пассажирскую дверь.  
\- Ох, что за… – Джон отвернулся, затем зыркнул на Стайлза. – Мог бы и предупредить меня, – он махнул полицейскому, чтобы тот забрал Финстока.  
\- А ты мог бы выглядеть чуть менее удивленным, когда думал, что я привез Дерека, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз.  
\- Кстати, о Дереке, – Джон многозначительно посмотрел на машину, пока заполнял бумаги.  
\- Я просто позаимствовал ее, – пояснил Стайлз.  
\- Возьми, – Джон оторвал квитанцию и вручил ее Стайлзу. – Отдай это Джексону, он выпишет тебе чек.  
\- Спасибо, – Стайлз засунул квитанцию в задний карман и пошел к машине.  
\- Не забудь – ты должен мне канноли. Ужин вечером, – Стайлз помахал ему, вытягивая телефон и отправляя СМС Эрике, перед тем как уехать.

 

 

 

***

\- Вот, – сказала Эрика, усаживаясь напротив и толкая к Стайлзу знакомую розовую коробочку. – Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, почему сам не можешь купить эти чертовы канноли?  
\- Нет, – Стайлз покачал головой. – Но посмотри на это, – он показал чек, который выписал ему Джексон. – Мое первое задержание.  
\- Мило, – Эрика улыбнулась.  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь? Я угощаю. Ну, что-нибудь типа кофе, потому что этой суммы едва-едва хватит покрыть мою аренду. И заплатить за канноли.  
\- Не, канноли за мой счет, – возразила Эрика. – И знаешь, поймать Хейла будет потруднее.  
\- Да знаю я! – простонал Стайлз. – Ты не могла дать мне погордиться хоть немного подольше?  
\- Извини, – засмеялась Эрика. – В любом случае, что там с тобой и Хейлом? – спросила она, когда официантка подошла, чтобы долить Стайлзу кофе.  
\- Ничего, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Я угощал его канноли в старших классах.  
Официантка посмотрела на Стайлза и покачала головой.  
\- Сладенький, половина населения Бикон-Хиллс угощала Дерека Хейла своими канноли, – она печально улыбнулась перед тем, как уйти.  
\- Ты катаешься по городу на его машине, охотясь за ним. Выглядит так, будто ты собираешься поиметь кучу проблем из-за этого «ничего». Угостил его канноли, да? – Эрика посмотрела на розовую упаковку.  
\- Заткнись, – простонал Стайлз и схватил коробку. – Они даже не для меня.  
\- Ахахах, – улыбнулась Эрика. Ее телефон издал сигнал, и она посмотрела на экран. – Надо идти – труба зовет, – она выбралась из кабинки, потом остановилась и, открыв розовую коробку, схватила одно канноли. Откусив кусочек, она улыбнулась Стайлзу. – На дорожку.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, – крикнул Стайлз ей вслед, она рассмеялась и повернулась к нему:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что он попытается выкрасть свою машину обратно?  
\- Конечно, – кивнул Стайлз. – На это я и рассчитываю.

 

 

 

***

Стайлз загнал «Камаро» на парковку своего жилого комплекса, убедившись, что машину отлично видно с улицы. Он поднял капот, напевая себе под нос, пока отсоединял и вытаскивал главный предохранитель – трюк, которому отец научил давным-давно. Стайлз закрыл капот, пошел к центральному входу, убедился, что «Камаро» находится в прямой видимости, и приготовился ждать.  
Спустя час, когда он отсидел зад и начал сходить с ума от скуки, зарядил дождь. Стайлз натянул на голову капюшон и покрепче обхватил себя руками. Зубы уже начали выбивать дробь, когда телефон издал сигнал. Он вытянул его из кармана дрожащими руками и посмеялся над отправленным отцом текстом: «Спасибо за канноли. Ты по-прежнему должен мне скворечник».  
Стайлз засунул телефон в карман и поглубже натянул капюшон. Он был уже готов оставить эту затею и счесть рабочий день законченным, когда знакомая машина остановилась около «Камаро». Из нее вышел Бойд, и Стайлз застонал – естественно, Дерек не стал приходить сам! Стайлз внезапно почувствовал себя идиотом.  
Когда «Камаро» не завелся, Бойд сел в свою машину и уехал, а Стайлз отправился к себе. По пути он остановился около почтового ящика, в котором не было ничего, кроме счетов, но Стайлз улыбнулся, вытаскивая предохранитель из кармана, кидая его в ящик и вновь его запирая. Он дрожал, пока избавлялся от мокрой одежды и вставал под горячий душ.  
Стайлз как раз настраивал напор воды, напевая второй куплет песни Кэти Перри "Roar", когда шторку сорвали с перекладины. Стайлз отступил назад, поскользнулся на мокром полу кабины и был в двух секундах от того, чтобы стать одним из 15000 человек, которые умирают за год от падения в ванной. Чья-то рука схватила его, удерживая на ногах, и Стайлз обернулся, моргая сквозь воду, все еще струящуюся по лицу.  
\- Дерек? – растерянно спросил он.  
Тут же он почувствовал холод на своем запястье, когда Дерек защелкнул на нем наручник. Подняв его руку над головой, он застегнул другой наручник на штанге душа.  
\- Ключи. Предохранитель. Верни их немедленно, – потребовал Дерек.  
\- Дай мне полотенце, – взмолился Стайлз.  
\- Нет, – Дерек покачал головой.  
\- Если ты хотел увидеть меня без одежды, мог бы просто попросить.  
\- Не льсти себе, – ухмыльнулся Дерек, повторив сказанные Стайлзом днем ранее слова, перед тем как пройти вглубь квартиры.  
Стайлз отвернулся, щеки загорелись. Он нахмурился, когда сумел получше рассмотреть наручники.  
\- Это мои, – крикнул он. _– Те самые._  
\- Нашел их в твоей прикроватной тумбочке, – ответил Дерек. – Прямо как в прежние времена.  
\- У меня больше нет от них ключей! – Стайлз поморщился, услышав звук, словно все его столовые приборы высыпали прямо на пол кухни. Он попытался закрыть воду, но не смог дотянуться до крана.  
\- Знаешь, чего я не могу понять? – спросил Дерек, который, судя по звукам, рылся в кухонных шкафах Стайлза. – Как, блядь, человек может столько есть и при этом выглядеть как ты?  
\- Почему ты просто не подойдешь ко мне и не скажешь это, Дерек? – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
Он дотянулся так далеко, как сумел, и умудрился отвернуть насадку душа, чтобы вода больше не била его по лицу.  
\- Скажу что? – Дерек вышел в коридор, держа в руках огромную упаковку сырных шариков.  
\- «Ты выглядишь великолепно, Стайлз!» – «О, спасибо, Дерек».  
Дерек, глядя ему в лицо, перевернул упаковку, вываливая сырные шарики на пол.  
\- Нет, только не сырные шарики, Дерек! – запротестовал Стайлз.  
Дерек посмотрел в опустевшую коробку и отшвырнул ее через голову.  
\- Нет ключей, – он вернулся на кухню.  
\- Даже не думай о том, чтобы тронуть «Reeses»! – прокричал ему вслед Стайлз.  
Дерек снова вошел в ванную минуту спустя, с открытой упаковкой конфет в руке. Он выудил несколько штук и закинул их в рот, перед тем как вывалить остальные в унитаз.  
\- Это просто не… – голос Стайлза превратился в высокий визг, когда вместо теплой воды на него полилась обжигающе-ледяная. Когда он снова смог дышать, то снова глянул на Дерека. – Это уже слишком.  
Дерек подошел ближе, протянул руку и выключил воду, потом вручил ему полотенце, снятое с батареи.  
\- Почему ты украл мою машину? – спросил он.  
Стайлз как смог, одной рукой обернул вокруг себя полотенце.  
\- Чтобы выманить тебя, – он усмехнулся. – И это сработало.  
\- Ты стоишь в душе, голый и трясущийся. Ты не способен выманить меня. Запомни это, – сказал Дерек, в то время как зубы Стайлза начали выбивать дробь. – Знаешь, что? Оставь машину себе, – Дерек осмотрел Стайлза снизу вверх. – Но я забираю это, – он схватил полотенце и потянул, срывая его с бедер Стайлза.  
Дерек еще раз внимательно осмотрел его и удалился, перекинув полотенце через плечо.  
\- Ты выглядишь великолепно, кстати, – прокричал он, уходя, и Стайлз фыркнул.  
У него начала затекать рука, а сам он замерз. Если он позвонит своему отцу… нееее, он ни за что не сделает этого. Скотт конечно же придет на помощь, но непременно будет припоминать ему эту историю до конца жизни. Оставался только один человек, которого Стайлз мог попросить выручить его, не опасаясь нарваться на насмешки.  
Телефон лежал на самом краю и, вытянув руку так далеко, насколько мог, Стайлз в конце концов ухитрился столкнуть его в раковину и выловить оттуда кончиками пальцев.  
Эрика ответила на втором гудке.  
\- Ты умираешь?  
\- Не прямо сейчас, – ответил Стайлз.  
\- Я вешаю трубку, – предупредила его Эрика.  
\- Я голый, – признался Стайлз.  
В трубке стало тихо, и на мгновение Стайлз подумал, что Эрика действительно отключилась.  
\- Слушаю.

 

 

 

***

\- Как он попал внутрь? – спросил Стайлз, прижимая к себе полотенце, которое Эрика так любезно дала ему, прежде чем попыталась расстегнуть наручники.  
\- Через дверь, – она пожала плечами. – Открыл ее отмычкой.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, – ответил Стайлз.  
Эрика наконец сумела расстегнуть наручники, и Стайлз освободил руку.  
\- Утром я пришлю парня, чтобы он сменил замки, – предложила Эрика, пока Стайлз выбирался из душа.  
\- А что мне делать до тех пор? Какие-то сумасшедшие угрожают мне по телефону.  
\- А еще у тебя есть пистолет, которым ты более чем умеешь пользоваться.  
\- О, – Стайлз замолчал. – Точно.  
Эрика прищурилась и скрестила на груди руки.  
\- У тебя ведь по-прежнему есть пистолет, верно?  
\- Возможно, и даже вполне вероятно, что я оставил его в джипе, – сказал Стайлз и закусил губу.  
\- В джипе, который все еще припаркован около лофта Дерека?  
\- В том самом, – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
\- Каким, блядь, образом ты все еще жив? – проворчала Эрика.  
\- В основном, потому, что мне везет.  
Эрика вздохнула и протянула руку.  
\- Дай мне ключи. Я доеду до джипа и привезу пистолет.  
\- Я буду должен тебе, Эрика, серьезно, – Стайлз схватил ключи от джипа из чаши около двери и бросил их ей.  
\- Все в порядке, – улыбнулась Эрика. – Ты ничего мне не должен. Сегодня ты ответил на вопрос, на который шестнадцатилетняя я потратила впустую половину средней школы.  
\- Да? – спросил Стайлз осторожно. – И что же это?  
\- Везде ли у тебя веснушки, – Эрика посмотрела на полотенце, которое прикрывало его пах, и Стайлз сжал на нем руку.  
\- Шестнадцатилетняя ты задумывалась о моем члене? – он уставился на нее с изумлением.  
\- Не льсти себе. Шестнадцатилетняя я думала о куче членов, – ответила Эрика и пошла к двери.  
\- Ты знаешь, два человека видели меня сегодня голым, и оба посоветовали не льстить себе. У парня может развиться комплекс, – сказал Стайлз, в то время как Эрика открыла дверь.  
Он взглянул поверх ее плеча и увидел миссис Мейерс, которая стояла на другом конце холла и переводила взгляд с Эрики на полотенце Стайлза.  
\- Добрый вечер, миссис Мейерс, – посмотрев на них, женщина прищурилась и вернулась в свою квартиру.  
Эрика и Стайлз услышали, как загремел засов.  
\- Верь мне. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – Эрика подмигнула ему и ушла.

 

 

 

***

\- Айзек? – Стайлз постучал по дверному проему офиса Лоры. – Есть секунда?  
\- По правде говоря, сегодня у меня более чем достаточно времени, – Айзек сделал приглашающий жест. – Входи. Я собираю личные вещи Лоры.  
\- Ты не нашел среди них бухгалтерскую книгу? – Стайлз кивнул на стопку уже упакованных коробок в углу.  
\- Нет. Лишь несколько фотографий. Безделушки. Туфли. Она оставила здесь кучу туфель, – Айзек покачал головой.  
\- Черт, – простонал Стайлз.  
Он упал в кресло по другую сторону стола.  
\- Знаешь, – Айзек помолчал и посмотрел на Стайлза. – Она может быть в ее квартире. Лора часто брала домой бумаги с работы, которые, по правде говоря, мне действительно нужно получить назад, а я просто… у меня до сих пор не получилось заставить себя пойти к ней.  
Стайлз выпрямился в кресле.  
\- Я принесу их тебе, если ты хочешь, – предложил он. – И пока я там, я могу поискать книгу.  
\- Ты действительно займешься этим? – Айзек посмотрел на него с надеждой. – Потому что это было бы здорово.  
\- Да легко, – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
Айзек достал из кармана связку ключей и снял один с кольца. Он уронил ключ в ладонь Стайлзу и выдохнул с облегчением.  
\- Огромное спасибо.

Вход в квартиру Лоры пересекала полицейская лента. Стайлз открыл дверь ключом, который дал ему Айзек. Он колебался ровно секунду, перед тем как войти.  
Внутри был беспорядок: мебель перевернута, содержимое ящиков высыпано прямо на пол. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и начал копаться в этом бардаке, уверенный, что это дохлый номер. Он был готов поспорить, что если книга и была здесь, то ее больше нет.  
Он умудрился найти файлы, которые были нужны Айзеку, рассыпанные по всему полу спальни. Он собрал их и просмотрел. Для него это была просто куча случайных цифр. Лора сделала пометки на полях, сокращения, которых он не понимал, но они явно что-то значили для нее.  
Он решил сделать копии всех файлов, перед тем как вернуть их Айзеку. Лидия, вероятно, сможет разобраться в том, что они значат.  
Стайлз нашел в гостиной пустую коробку и свалил все файлы в нее, чтобы взять с собой. Он вышел из квартиры в холл с коробкой под мышкой и столкнулся лицом к лицу с пожилой женщиной.  
\- Верни все на место, или я звоню копам, – пригрозила она, поднимая бейсбольную биту и хлопая ею по ладони.  
\- Послушайте, – медленно начал Стайлз. – Я не знаю, что вы думаете о происходящем, но практически уверен, что вы ошибаетесь.  
\- Я думаю, что ты обворовываешь мертвую девочку, – сказала женщина, прищурившись.  
\- Нет! – Стайлз бросил коробку на пол и открыл ее. – Это файлы, просто файлы. Ее ассистент попросил меня прийти и забрать их для него. У меня есть ключи! – Стайлз залез в карман и вытащил наружу ключи, размахивая ими перед собой.  
Женщина еще минуту изучала его, а потом опустила биту.  
\- Они говорят, что ее убил брат.  
\- Это официальная версия, – Стайлз наклонился и поднял коробку. – А вы что думаете?  
\- Раньше он часто приходил сюда. Иногда помогал мне донести покупки вверх по лестнице. Как-то раз починил мне уничтожитель мусора, пока управляющий ходил нога за ногу. Он казался вполне симпатичным, – она пожала плечами. – С другой стороны, все они такими кажутся.  
\- Это он вломился в ее квартиру? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- Меня здесь не было, – она покачала головой, а потом кивнула в сторону двери в противоположном конце холла. – А вот Гринберг был.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Стайлз.  
Он прошел через холл и поставил коробку на пол, чтобы постучать. Дверь открыл пацан, которому не могло быть больше двадцати. Он был в боксерах, волосы торчали во все стороны, и он смотрел на Стайлза через полуопущенные веки. Парень выглядел так, будто только что проснулся, и, судя по запаху, доносившемуся в коридор, Стайлз был готов поспорить, что прервал его посредине утреннего косячка.  
\- Гринберг? Я Стайлз, охотник за головами, ищу Дерека Хейла.  
\- Не пиздишь? – у парня удивленно расширились глаза. – Настоящий живой охотник за головами? Это охуительно круто, чувак.  
\- Даа, охуительно, – согласился Стайлз. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой про Лору. Твою соседку.  
\- Она была клевой. Ни разу не вызывала ко мне копов. Не то, что другие соседи, – прокричал он, глядя поверх плеча Стайлза на пожилую леди, которая стояла позади него с бейсбольной битой. Он вновь посмотрел на Стайлза и прищурился: – Ты же не коп, не так ли?  
\- Нет, – медленно сказал Стайлз. – Я охотник за головами.  
\- Потому что ты обязан сказать мне, что ты коп, если я спрошу.  
\- На самом деле, это неправда, – ответил Стайлз. – Распространенное заблуждение.  
\- Да ну? – удивлённо спросил Гринберг. – Вот облом.  
\- Ага, и еще какой, – кивнул Стайлз. – Так что, ты был дома в тот день, когда взломали квартиру Лоры, правильно?  
Гринберг кивнул.  
\- Было около часа. Я помню, потому что в тот момент только-только проснулся.  
\- Ты видел, кто к ней вломился? – спросил Стайлз с надеждой.  
\- О, да, несомненно, – Гринберг улыбнулся. – Это был тот же парень, с которым она круто поссорилась в тот день, когда умерла.  
Стайлз выудил телефон из кармана и нашел фотографию Дерека.  
\- Этот парень?  
Гринберг посмотрел на экран и покачал головой.  
\- Брат? Ни за что на свете. У него есть ключ, он иногда кормит ее кота. Зачем бы ему вламываться? Это был мужик с половиной лица.  
\- Мужик с половиной лица? – Стайлз приуныл.– Еще один вопрос. Ты подкуривал в тот день, когда это произошло?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – изумленно спросил Гринберг.  
\- Чутье подсказало, – пояснил Стайлз. – Спасибо, чел.  
\- Без проблем.

Стайлз кинул коробку с файлами в багажник «Камаро» и подошел к водительской двери. Он уже взялся за ручку, когда внезапно осознал, что именно из сказанного Гринбергом вызвало его беспокойство. Он не видел кота, когда был у Дерека в лофте. Айзек сказал, что не смог заставить себя пойти к Лоре, а значит, не забирал его. Стайлз сунул ключи в карман и побрел назад к лестнице, ведущей на этаж Лоры.  
Он стучал в дверь Гринберга, до тех пор, пока она не распахнулась.  
\- Где кот? – спросил Стайлз Гринберга, который смотрел на него так, будто никогда в жизни не видел. – Стайлз. Я был здесь минуту назад. Спрашивал о твоей соседке, Лоре, – увидев, что в глазах Гринберга по-прежнему никаких признаков узнавания, Стайлз вздохнул. – Охотник за головами.  
\- А, да, точно, – кивнул Гринберг.  
\- Где кот? – повторил Стайлз. – Ты говорил, что иногда Дерек приходил и кормил его. Кто-нибудь забрал кота после смерти Лоры?  
\- Я думаю, он все еще там, – покачал Гринберг головой.  
\- За ним кто-то присматривает? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- Я никого не видел, приятель.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, чел, – сказал Стайлз и вернулся в квартиру Лоры.  
Войдя внутрь, он осмотрелся по сторонам.  
\- Эй, кис-кис-кис, – позвал Стайлз. – Ты где, киса? – он встал посреди комнаты и вздохнул: – Это просто смешно.  
На кухне он тщательно обыскал все шкафы до тех пор, пока не нашел банки с кошачьей едой.  
В ту же секунду, как он открыл крышку, послышалось душераздирающее «МЯУ», и огромный шар белого меха приземлился на стойку прямо перед ним. Стайлз сделал шаг назад и с ужасом смотрел, как кот набросился на еду, уничтожив ее в секунду, а потом повернулся и потребовал еще.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, – Стайлз обернулся, достал из шкафа еще одну банку, открыл и подтолкнул к коту. В этот раз кот не спешил, деликатно облизал банку дочиста, после чего уселся и приступил к умыванию своих усов. – Вот и славно, а теперь я просто… – Стайлз сделал шаг по направлению к двери, и кот тут же уставился на него.  
Стайлз старался сохранять зрительный контакт, пока пятился через апартаменты к выходу. Он был чертовски уверен, что где-то читал, что надо так делать. Он не отрывал взгляд до тех пор, пока не повернулся, чтобы открыть дверь, но еще до того, как успел взяться за дверную ручку, кот схватил его за ноги, вцепившись в джинсы когтями.  
\- Как ты… – он глянул назад через плечо на кухонную стойку на другом конце комнаты, потом на кота. – Да, это было впечатляюще, – Стайлз взялся за ручку, а кот сел у его ног, глядя на него снизу вверх, и издал тихое печальное «мяу».  
\- Что? – спросил Стайлз, и кот толкнул дверь головой. – Нет, нет, нет, нет, – сказал Стайлз твердо.  
Кот снова уставился на него, шлепая хвостом по полу, а потом издал еще один мяв. Непонятным образом он получился еще более печальным.  
\- Это нечестно, – вздохнул Стайлз, после чего наклонился и подхватил кота под живот. Он прошел назад в кухню, нашел одну из многоразовых продуктовых сумок, и наполнил ее таким количеством кошачьей еды, какое смог унести. Потом пошел в ванную и прихватил лоток с наполнителем, стоявший под раковиной.  
Несмотря на то что кот практически заставил взять его с собой, в ту же секунду, как они вышли из апартаментов, он захотел быть где угодно, но только не на руках у Стайлза. Стайлз с трудом закрывал дверь, удерживая при этом лоток, еду и кота, у которого оказались очень острые когти, вонзившиеся ему в плечо.  
Когда он наконец-то запер замок и повернулся спиной к двери, то снова оказался лицом к лицу с соседкой Лоры. В этот раз она не взяла биту, но глаза у нее были такие же осуждающие, как и раньше.  
\- По-прежнему ничего не ворую, – сказал Стайлз, поднимая лоток повыше. – Что, по-вашему, я должен был сделать? Оставить его одного, чтобы он умер от голода? – она фыркнула, но вернулась в свою квартиру. – Да нет, что вы, не беспокойтесь обо мне. Я абсолютно точно делаю это по собственной воле, – крикнул Стайлз ей вслед, и она захлопнула перед ним дверь.  
Как только лоток и кошачьи консервы были уложены в багажник, а кот запущен в машину и устроен с очередной банкой в импровизированной постели, сделанной из его толстовки, Стайлз наконец расслабился.  
\- Это только на несколько дней, ты понял? – сказал он коту. – А потом я отнесу тебя к моему замечательному другу Скотту. Он ветеринар, и возьмет тебя на передержку, пока Дерек не сможет забрать тебя или придумает что-нибудь еще, – кот посмотрел на него, наклонив голову, моргнул и вернулся к вылизыванию лап. – Счастлив, что мы понимаем друг друга.  
Телефон зазвонил до того, как он завел двигатель, и на экране высветилось имя Дэнни.  
\- Хочешь по-быстрому заработать тысячу?  
\- Что за вопрос? – оживился Стайлз.  
\- Я отправлю тебе по электронке файл, но смотри, это дело не будет таким простым, как первое. Я уже вызвал Эрику, чтобы она прикрыла тебя. Она сказала, что встретит тебя на месте.  
\- Ты так мало веришь в меня? – обиженно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Что за вопрос? – рассмеялся Дэнни и отключился.

 

 

 

 

***

Стайлз подъехал по адресу, отправленному ему Дэнни, и припарковался у дома напротив. Оглянувшись по сторонам и нигде не увидев машину Эрики, он открыл файл.  
\- Парня зовут ЛонниДодд. Арестован за угон автомобиля. Первое правонарушение, – Стайлз полистал страницы в поисках фотографии. – Он не выглядит крепышом. Я мог бы взять его, – кот мяукнул, и Стайлз посмотрел на него. – Что ты понимаешь? Ты кот.  
Эрика так и не показалась в последующие пять минут. Стайлз достал из бардачка пистолет и наручники, засунул то и другое себе за пояс и сделал глубокий вдох. Посмотрел на кота: тот вытянул ноги выше головы и был занят их вылизыванием. Точнее, она.  
\- Так ты девочка. Приятно познакомиться. Так, если я не вернусь через пять минут… просто продолжай свое занятие.

Стайлз постоял снаружи, давая Эрике еще минуту, перед тем как начать действовать. Он стукнул в дверь, и она распахнулась. Лонни Додд явно не был рад его видеть. Он был без рубашки, с трехдневной щетиной, и выглядел так, будто крепко выпил накануне.  
\- Чо надо? – рявкнул он.  
\- Я конторы Уитмора. Вы нарушили условия освобождения под залог, и мне нужно, чтобы вы пошли со мной и переписали дату вашего слушания, – Стайлз старался, чтобы его слова звучали так профессионально, как только возможно.  
\- Серьезно? – Лонни осмотрел Стайлза с ног до головы, а потом усмехнулся.  
\- Да.  
\- Иди на хер, – Лонни попытался захлопнуть дверь, но Стайлз успел впихнуться в проем, не давая ей закрыться.  
\- Ай, – вскрикнул Стайлз, когда его защемило дверью, и пистолет впился прямо ему в поясницу. – Не знал, что это так неудобно!..  
Лонни взглянул вниз и выхватил пистолет у него из-за пояса.  
\- Мой пистолет! – закричал Стайлз.  
\- Мой пистолет, – сказал Лонни, выпихивая Стайлза из двери и захлопывая ее.  
Стайлз кинулся к окну рядом с входной дверью и увидел, как Лонни побежал через дом к задней двери.  
\- Сукин сын, – Стайлз спрыгнул с крыльца и успел обежать вокруг дома к тому моменту, когда Лонни выскользнул из двери.  
\- Стоять! – прозвучал крик, Стайлз посмотрел поверх плеча Лонни и увидел на другой стороне двора Эрику с оружием в руках. – Почему бы тебе не оказать нам услугу и надеть рубашку, потому что никому не хочется видеть это. А потом мы сможем отправиться в участок, – предложила Эрика. Она сняла палец с курка и сделала вид, что опускает пистолет.  
\- Нет, стой, у него мой… – Стайлза оборвали, потому что Лонни выхватил ствол и выстрелил Эрике в середину груди, – …пистолет, – закончил Стайлз ошарашенно, в то время как Эрика отшатнулась назад и тяжело рухнула на землю.  
Лонни снова бросился бежать, и Стайлз последовал за ним. Случившееся с Эрикой придало ему сил – он поймал Лонни довольно быстро, сбил с ног и всем телом прижал его к земле. Потом уселся на него, заворачивая ему руки за спину.  
\- Четыре года в команде штата по лакроссу, засранец, – произнес Стайлз, застегивая на нем наручники.  
\- Ты провел все четыре года, грея задницей скамью запасных, насколько я помню, – сказала Эрика.  
Она, шатаясь, вышла с заднего двора, с силой прижимая руку к груди в том месте, куда попала пуля.  
\- Он же застрелил тебя, – потрясенно произнес Стайлз.  
\- Ага, из твоего оружия, – Эрика подошла и подняла с земли вышеупомянутый пистолет, который Лонни выпустил из рук во время падения.  
Она протянула пистолет Стайлзу, тот взял его, пристыженный, и засунул за пояс.  
\- Серьезно, я видел, как он попал в тебя. В грудь, – Стайлз рассказывал так, будто Эрика не присутствовала при этом.  
Она улыбнулась и задрала футболку, продемонстрировав Стайлзу кевларовый бронежилет, который был на ней. Она продолжала поднимать футболку до тех пор, пока Стайлз не увидел, место, где пуля застряла в жилете, прямо над сердцем.  
\- Дерьмо, – Стайлз отвернулся и выдохнул.  
\- Синяк будет болеть как сука, – Эрика опустила футболку и протянула ему руку. Стайлз позволил ей помочь ему подняться, после чего она наклонилась и схватила Лонни за локоть. – Тебе следует быть осторожнее, – сказала она и с силой дернула его руку вверх. Он закричал от боли, и Эрика толкнула его к «Камаро».  
\- Такое впечатление, что ты вывихнул себе плечо, когда падал, – она остановилась около дверцы и заглянула внутрь.  
\- Ээээ, Стайлз? – Эрика кивнула на пассажирское сиденье.  
\- Срань господня, – Стайлз распахнул дверь и посмотрел на кошку, которая спала, свернувшись на его толстовке. – Меня не было меньше пяти минут… как… что? – Стайлз уставился на пассажирское сиденье.  
Оно выглядело так, будто кто-то пропустил кожу через шредер.  
\- Тебе есть что сказать в свое оправдание? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
Кошка подняла голову. Ее левое ухо дважды шевельнулось, она зевнула и снова уткнулась мордой в складки толстовки, возобновив прерванный сон.  
\- С каких это пор ты завел кота? – спросила Эрика.  
\- Это кошка Лоры, – Стайлз прислонился к боку «Камаро». – Она была совсем одна в квартире, умирала от голода, так что я просто… забрал ее.  
Эрика наклонила голову и улыбнулась.  
\- Она симпатичная.  
\- Она дьявол, – выдохнул Стайлз.  
\- Але, мы сегодня куда-нибудь поедем? У меня дела, – спросил Лонни, и Эрика, не оборачиваясь, приложила его головой об крышу «Камаро».  
Он заорал от боли, и Эрика воскликнула:  
\- Только посмотри, что ты наделал! – из носа Лонни закапала кровь. – Похоже на то, что ты сломал его!  
\- Ты сломала его, сука, – заорал Лонни, и Эрика еще раз шарахнула его головой о машину.  
\- Ты стрелял в меня, – сказала Эрика, заламывая ему руку для полного счастья, и Лонни взвыл, после чего потерял сознание от боли.  
Эрика отступила, дав ему упасть на землю, после чего она и Стайлз несколько секунд молча смотрели на него.  
\- Он перепачкает мне сиденья кровью, – вздохнул Стайлз.  
\- Это не самая большая из твоих проблем, – фыркнула Эрика. – Мы могли бы засунуть его в багажник.  
\- Там кошачья еда и наполнитель для лотка.  
В конце концов им удалось запихнуть Лонни на заднее сиденье, и Стайлз отвез его в участок. Отец осмотрел сломанный нос и вывихнутое плечо, потом кота, который гордо восседал на уничтоженном пассажирском сиденье, и только покачал головой, вручая Стайлзу квитанцию о доставке тела.  
\- Спасибо, – промычал Стайлз, прижимая телефон к уху. – Лидия, ее подстрелили, из пушки, которую она мне купила, – он огляделся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что отца уже нет поблизости, и снова залез в машину. – Это все так сложно. Я имею в виду, как в принципе можно извиниться за такое? Цветы?  
\- Эрика не выглядит как тот тип женщин, которые оценят цветы, не правда ли? – спросила Лидия.  
\- Ясненько, – кивнул Стайлз. – Нужно что-то в ее стиле. Букет из пуль или типа того… Слушай, я позвонил тебе не просто так. Я забрал файлы Лоры. Старый аудит банка. Дерек сказал, что она что-то обнаружила в нем, и тут полно заметок на полях, но они ничего не значат для меня. Я надеялся, что, возможно, ты сможешь найти в них какой-то смысл.  
\- Привози, и я гляну, – сказала Лидия, заранее заскучав, но, тем не менее соглашаясь.  
\- Ты – Богиня, и я тебе должен, – Стайлз немного расслабился.  
\- Просто чтобы ты знал, я – тот тип девушек, которые ценят цветы.  
\- И снова ясненько, – улыбнулся Стайлз.

 

 

 

 

***

\- Получите, распишитесь, – Айзек поднял взгляд на Стайлза, опускающего коробку на стол Лоры.  
\- Ты спас мне жизнь, – Айзек открыл коробку и просмотрел файлы, испуская облегченный вздох. – Джерард вынес мне весь мозг из-за них.  
\- Для чего ему эти файлы? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- Правление поставило его во главе банка до тех пор, пока вся эта неразбериха с Дереком не разрешится. Он захотел изучить все бумаги, которые были у Лоры. Я не знаю, почему. Он и так приостановил продажу на неопределенное время, но это не мешает ему названивать мне каждые пять минут и спрашивать, нашел я их или нет, – Айзек закрыл коробку и посмотрел на Стайлза. – Ты отыскал книгу?  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
\- Нет, и у меня закончились идеи. Но я нашел кошку Лоры и подумал…  
\- У меня аллергия, – Айзек грустно улыбнулся. – Извини.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Ты должен нести эти файлы Джерарду, а я опаздываю на ужин с отцом, – сказал Стайлз, взглянув на часы.  
\- Правильно, – Айзек схватил коробку и поднялся. – Еще раз спасибо.

Стайлз вошел в участок, пытаясь одновременно удержать в руках две сумки и ответить на телефонный звонок Эрики.  
\- Ты же недавно ходил в дом Лоры, правильно? – спросила она. – Разговаривал с кем-то по имени Гринберг?  
\- Да, а что?  
\- Только что услышала на полицейской волне: твой парень нырнул из окна носом вниз.  
\- Дерьмо, – Стайлз поставил пакеты с едой на шкаф с бумагами и прислонился к двери.  
\- Может, это был несчастный случай, – предположила Эрика.  
\- Нет, – ответил Стайлз, и у него внутри все опустилось. – Кто-то убил его.  
\- В таком случае, это могло быть наказанием за разговор с тобой. Будь начеку, Бэтмен. У тебя появились невидимые враги, и тебе необходимо залечь на дно, – Стайлз закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как у него сжимается горло. – Ты меня слушаешь?  
\- Да, мне нужно бежать, спасибо, – он отключился и присел на корточки, засунув голову между колен.  
Ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Когда ему угрожают по телефону, это не самое страшное. Он способен о себе позаботиться. Но теперь из-за него убивают других людей, и он не знает, как прекратить это. Все, что ему хотелось сделать, это войти в офис отца и позволить ему во всем разобраться.  
Но он не мог так поступить.  
Он провел последние шесть лет, позволяя Эндрю принимать решения за него. Это была его проблема, и он собирался справиться с ней сам. Как взрослый. Он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, а потом еще один, и еще один, до тех пор, пока не задышал нормально. Поднялся, подхватил пакеты с едой, после чего прилепил на лицо улыбку и толкнул дверь отцовского офиса.

\- Я принес ужин, – Стайлз поставил еду и напитки на стол шерифа и плюхнулся в кресло напротив.  
Ему нравились семейные ужины дважды в неделю, которые учредила Мелисса после того, как они с шерифом поженились, но иногда Стайлз вроде как скучал по тем временам, когда проводил больше времени вдвоем с отцом. Поэтому он стал приносить в участок готовую еду, когда у шерифа были ночные смены, как делал в старших классах. Так они получали возможность побыть вместе с пользой для обоих.  
\- Отлично, я умираю от голода, – Джон отодвинул в сторону дело, которым занимался, и схватил один из пакетов. Он развернул бургер и отхватил огромный кусок. Пожевал его несколько секунд, после чего остановился. – Что это еще за хрень? – спросил он после того, как заставил себя проглотить то, что было во рту.  
\- Вегетарианский бургер, – ответил Стайлз с улыбкой.  
\- Я просил гамбургер, – Джон бросил надкушенный бургер на стол.  
\- Вегетарианский здоровее. Мы здоровее, – Стайлз откусил от своего бургера и показал отцу большой палец.  
Джон вытащил из пакета контейнер и открыл его, в надежде на картошку фри, но вместо этого нашел там морковь и палочки сельдерея.  
\- Почему ты пытаешься разрушить мою жизнь?  
\- Я пытаюсь продлить твою жизнь. Может быть, ты просто поешь? И расскажешь мне, что происходит там, сзади, – Стайлз кивнул на стену за спиной шерифа, покрытую фотографиями, статьями и отчетами.  
\- Нет. Я не делюсь с тобой конфиденциальной информацией о работе полиции.  
\- С каких это пор? – фыркнул Стайлз. – Ты делал это все время, пока я учился в старших классах.  
\- О, ты имеешь в виду те случаи, когда пытался напоить меня и копался в моих делах?  
\- Без разницы, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Ладно тебе, я могу помочь.  
\- Нет, – строго сказал Джон.  
Он подвинулся, закрывая Стайлзу обзор.  
\- Я все еще могу видеть ее, – Стайлз уставился на стену.  
\- Не смотри, – сказал ему Джон. – Отведи глаза.  
Стайлз вытянул шею, заглядывая шерифу через плечо.  
\- Я вижу стрелки, указывающие на фотографии.  
\- Ну все, хватит. Ладно, слушай, – Джон отодвинул еду в сторону и взял со стола стопку файлов. – За последнюю пару месяцев произошла серия преступлений. Водитель автобуса убит в результате вторжения в дом, – Джон бросил папку на стол. – Продавца в видеопрокате застрелили во время ограбления, – он кинул на стол следующую папку. – И двое парней получили ножевые ранения, в двух разных барах во время драк в даун-тауне, – он бросил сверху две оставшиеся папки. – На первый взгляд эти дела никак не связаны друг с другом.  
\- Но ты думаешь, что это не так? – Стайлз вытер руки и потянулся к папкам. Он пробежал глазами по стене и заметил старую газетную статью с фотографией дома в огне. – Пожар в доме Хейлов? – он удивленно посмотрел на Джона. – Я думал, его сочли несчастным случаем.  
\- Так и было, – ответил Джон, – но что-то в этом деле казалось мне странным. Я изучал его долгое время, но никак не мог уловить, что не так, а два месяца назад кое-что стало проясняться, – Джон постучал пальцами по делу в руке Стайлза.  
\- Водитель автобуса? – Стайлз раскрыл папку.  
\- До этого он был пожарным инспектором и расследовал дело о пожаре у Хейлов, – сказал Джон. – И…  
\- Его уволили за подделку отчета? – Джон кивнул.  
\- Спустя две недели убили продавца в видеопрокате.  
\- Во время грабежа, – сказал Стайлз, листая папку с делом.  
\- Или чего-то, что должно было выглядеть, как грабеж. На этот раз жертва отыскалась в нашей картотеке, он сидел. Угадай с трех раз, за что.  
\- Поджог?  
\- Бинго, – Джон придвинул к себе два оставшихся дела. – А у этих двоих список преступлений длиною в милю, в числе которых, среди прочих, и поджоги.  
Стайлз пролистал все четыре дела и вновь посмотрел на стену.  
\- Ты думаешь, это как-то связано со смертью Лоры?  
\- Не знаю, – Джон провел рукой по волосам. – Я не могу найти связь, и в этом нет никакого смысла. Если кто-то хотел убить всех, кто имел отношение к пожару, почему начали с Лоры?  
Стайлз поднялся и подошел к стене, и его внимание тут же привлекло изображение рычащего волка с взорвавшейся звездой на заднем плане и маленькими стрелами, окружающими их.  
\- Что это? – он снял рисунок со стены.  
\- Несколько лет назад в участок пришел мужчина, который утверждал, что повинен в смерти восьмерых людей. Он был пьян, и никто не принял его слова всерьез, но с ним было что-то не так, – Джон покачал головой. – Я забрал его в допросную, и он рассказал мне, как пять лет назад встретил в баре некую леди. Она была привлекательной, и вела себя так, будто интересуется им. Она его изрядно подпоила, а потом начала расспрашивать про работу.  
\- Чем он занимался? – спросил Стайлз.  
\- Был учителем химии в старших классах. Он сказал, что они разговаривали о том, какой тип химикатов мог бы расплавить банковский засов, какие могут растворить тело, не оставив и следа…  
\- И какие могут вызвать возгорание, которое будет выглядеть как последствия замыкания электропроводки, – подхватил Стайлз.  
\- А спустя неделю сгорел дом Хейлов, – закончил шериф. – Он не мог вспомнить ее имя и описать внешность. Все, что осталось у него в памяти, – на ней был кулон, выглядевший вот так.  
Стайлз взглянул на рисунок и побледнел.  
\- Женщина, которой он рассказал, как устроить поджог, носила такой кулон? Он был уверен в этом?  
\- Да, а что?  
\- Потому что я видел его раньше, – Стайлз с трудом сглотнул. – На Кейт Арджент.

 

 

 

 

***

К тому времени, как он попал домой, Стайлз умирал от усталости. Он все еще пытался привыкнуть к мысли, что Кейт Арджент ответственна за пожар у Хейлов. В этом не было никакого смысла. В то время она встречалась с Дереком. Это было за границами его понимания.  
В конце концов он умудрился убедить отца, что на Кейт был в точности такой же кулон буквально несколько дней назад. После этого они еще раз просмотрели все материалы – отчет о пожаре, четыре убийства, – но по-прежнему не могли найти ни единой связи с Кейт, кроме кулона.  
Он завернул за угол, готовый свалиться в постель и забыть о том, что этот день вообще случился, когда заметил какую-то бесформенную кучу перед своей дверью. Потом он услышал стон, подошел поближе и разглядел кудрявую блондинистую голову.  
\- Айзек? – позвал Стайлз, и куча зашевелилась.  
Увидев синяки вокруг глаз и разбитую губу, он бросился к Айзеку.  
\- Что с тобой случилось? – Стайлз попытался осторожно осмотреть его. Слабый скулеж, который издал Айзек, когда Стайлз прикоснулся к его запястью, позволял предположить, что оно растянуто, но не сломано. Однако боль, появлявшаяся на лице Айзека при каждом вдохе, указывала на то, что у него может быть сломано несколько ребер. А кровоточащая рана на затылке, в сочетании с далеким, расфокусированным взглядом, была достаточно явным признаком сотрясения мозга.  
Стайлз устроил голову Айзека у себя на коленях и выудил из кармана телефон, чтобы набрать 911.  
\- Да, мне нужная скорая помощь. Моего друга избили. Он не очень хорошо дышит, у него рана на голове, и он не в себе, – Стайлз посмотрел вниз, пока диспетчер скорой объяснял ему, что машина в пути, и увидел, что у Айзека закрылись глаза. – Оставайся со мной, Айзек, не отключайся.  
Его веки затрепетали, и он попытался сконцентрироваться.  
\- Стайлз? – прохрипел Айзек.  
\- Да, я здесь, – произнес Стайлз, напряженно прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли с улицы звук сирены.  
\- Перестань задавать вопросы, – сказал Айзек, и Стайлз в ужасе замер, уставившись на него.  
\- Что?  
\- Они не были уверены, что ты получил предупреждение, – проговорил Айзек скороговоркой. – Они хотели убедиться в этом.  
\- Иисусе, – Стайлз выдохнул и пробежал пальцами по волосам, сжимая их и дергая.  
\- Ты получил предупреждение? – с надеждой спросил его Айзек.  
Стайлз кивнул, отводя волосы Айзека со лба.  
\- Мне жаль, мне так жаль.  
\- Это не твоя вина, – попытался сказать ему Айзек, но Стайлз покачал головой, потому что это было не так.

Скорой помощи потребовалось десять минут, чтобы приехать. Десять минут кровь Айзека пропитывала джинсы Стайлза. Десять минут он балансировал на грани мощной панической атаки. Парамедики позволили Стайлзу поехать с ними, и он позвонил отцу по пути в госпиталь. Он был единственным, кому Стайлз доверял.  
Доктора занимались Айзеком три часа. Стайлз оказался прав насчет растянутого запястья, сломанных ребер и сотрясения мозга. Айзек провел еще сорок пять минут, давая показания отцу Стайлза. Они набросились на него сзади, когда он вышел из банка. Айзек не видел лиц, не слышал имен. Все, что он смог запомнить, это предупреждение для Стайлза. Они убедились, что он хорошо его запомнил.  
\- Ты в порядке, сын? – шериф подошел к Стайлзу и протянул ему стаканчик с кофе.  
Стайлз покачал головой, взял кофе, но не стал пить.  
\- Это была моя вина, – сказал он, крепко зажмуривая глаза. – Это было предупреждение для меня.  
\- Ты не можешь так думать.  
\- Я не думаю, отец, я знаю. Они велели Айзеку убедиться, что я его получил. Они избили его просто для того, чтобы припугнуть меня. Они могли бы убить его так, как убили Гринберга, – продолжил Стайлз на грани истерики.  
\- Гринберг… – Джон нахмурился, напрягая память. – Парнишка, который выпрыгнул из окна? Это было не из-за тебя, Стайлз. Он сам убил себя.  
\- Нет. Они убили его. За то, что он говорил со мной, – Стайлз покачал головой.  
\- Кто убил его? О чем ты говоришь? – спросил Джон.  
\- Ардженты, – Стайлз практически кричал. – Ты не видишь? Это все связано. Не только убийства, Лора, пожар, но и Айзек, и Гринберг, и что там еще происходит в банке. А я не… Я не могу… – Стайлз попытался вдохнуть.  
Ему сжало горло, и легкие оказались словно в огне. Отец звал его по имени, но Стайлз едва мог слышать его. Слова звучали глухо, словно под водой, и он не мог дышать.  
Он почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за запястье, а потом его стиснутые в кулак пальцы начали разжимать, один за другим.  
Его ладонь прижали к чему-то, что поднималось и опадало под его пальцами. Это была грудь отца, движения вдоха и выдоха. Стайлз изо всех сил сконцентрировался на этом ощущении, и мир медленно обрел четкость.  
\- Вот так, – он вновь услышал голос отца и издал дрожащий вздох облегчения. – Концентрируйся на моем дыхании и пытайся подстроиться, – Стайлз с отчаянием вцепился в грудь отца. – Я держу тебя, сынок. Дыши со мной.  
Потребовалась еще пара минут, чтобы его дыхание вернулось к нормальному ритму. Он привалился к стене, но ноги отказывались держать его, и тогда он сполз вниз и уткнулся лбом в колени.  
\- Стайлз? – заботливо спросил Джон.  
\- Я в порядке, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Все отлично.  
\- Это было противоположно отличному, – сказал Джон.  
\- Я знаю, – Стайлз поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на отца. – Но я взял это под контроль.  
Шериф выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то, возразить, но сам себя остановил.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что Гринберг был убит?  
\- Я действительно так думаю, – кивнул Стайлз.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я не буду закрывать дело, – пообещал Джон. – Но если ты прав, тогда люди, стоящие за всем этим, опасны, и они идут за тобой. Я не собираюсь говорить тебе, чтобы ты бросил это дело, потому что знаю тебя. Просто… будь осторожен?  
\- Буду, – уверил его Стайлз.  
За Айзеком наблюдали еще час, прежде чем отпустить. Скотт и Эллисон ждали их в лобби, когда Стайлз выкатил его на кресле-каталке.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил Айзек, когда заметил их.  
\- Ну, ты не можешь идти домой один, приятель, у тебя сотрясение. А моя квартира в настоящее время – далеко не самое безопасное место. Поэтому я позвонил Скотту.  
\- Я не хочу никого беспокоить, – сказал Айзек скромно, а Скотт улыбнулся ему своей лучшей стоваттной Скотт Макколовской улыбкой.  
Стайлза внезапно накрыло чувством благодарности к своему лучшему другу, который просто приехал и согласился забрать Айзека, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
\- Никаких проблем, приятель, – Скотт перехватил кресло у Стайлза и покатил его в направлении выхода.

 

 

 

 

***

Второй раз за ночь Стайлз плелся по лестнице в свою квартиру. Ноги налились свинцом, а все мышцы горели огнем от напряжения. Ему понадобились три попытки, чтобы попасть ключом в замок, но когда он наконец-то вставил его, дверь распахнулась.  
Стайлз замер, рука скользнула в карман, пальцы нащупали край телефона. Он раздумывал о том, чтобы позвонить копам, но события этой ночи показали, что помощь в эту часть города приедет не раньше, чем через десять минут. К тому же он просто устал. Выхватив из-за пояса пистолет и крепко сжав рукоятку, свободной рукой он посильнее толкнул дверь.  
Свет был выключен, и Стайлз прошел в квартиру, продолжая держать перед собой пистолет. В гостиной никого не было, но его сердце по-прежнему колотилось, словно хотело выпрыгнуть из груди. Он услышал скрип и обернулся, чтобы увидеть стоящего в дверях кухни Дерека.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Стайлз не опустил пистолет, и Дерек медленно поднял руки в знак того, что не имеет дурных намерений.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, – сказал он.  
У Стайлза тряслись руки, но он по-прежнему не опускал пистолет. Дерек шагнул вперед, его пальцы обхватили ствол, и он осторожно потянул пистолет из руки Стайлза.  
Стайлз разжал пальцы, и его наконец отпустило. Дерек положил оружие на кухонный стол и повернулся к Стайлзу.  
\- Ты… – Дерек осмотрел Стайлза с ног до головы. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Нет, – покачал Стайлз головой.  
\- Это кровь?  
Стайлз посмотрел вниз и увидел, что его джинсы и рубашка перепачканы кровью Айзека.  
\- Это был длинный день.  
Дерек кивнул, как будто этого объяснения было вполне достаточно, и Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением. Он еще не был готов рассказывать Дереку подробности о прошедшем дне.  
\- Ты голоден?  
\- Я бы что-нибудь съел, – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
\- Отправляйся в душ, а я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Стайлз не думал, что у него достаточно сил, чтобы принять душ, плюс у него все еще не было шторки, так что он просто умылся и оттер с рук кровь. Перед тем как вернуться в кухню, он переоделся в растянутую пару штанов и мягкую поношенную футболку.  
И на мгновение застыл в дверях, глядя, как Дерек хозяйничает его кухне. Тот вытаскивал утварь, шарил по ящикам в поисках тарелок и сковородок, одновременно с этим помешивая и нарезая продукты. Стайлз даже не знал, что у него на кухне есть что-то, что могло быть нарезано или перемешано. Глаза Стайлза следили за каждым движением Дерека, он даже не сразу обратил внимание на то, что тот тихонько напевает себе под нос.  
Стайлзу не пришлось слишком стараться, чтобы представить все это происходящим в другое время и в другом месте. Дерек на его кухне, может быть, на их кухне, готовящий Стайлзу ужин. Самый обыкновенный вечер, непохожий на тот, когда Айзека избили так сильно, что он едва мог дышать. Вечер, когда никто не пострадал по вине Стайлза.  
\- Стайлз? – позвал Дерек, вырывая его из еще одной панической атаки до того, как она успела начаться.  
Он сжал кулаки и посмотрел вверх, заставив себя улыбнуться. Дерек улыбнулся в ответ и поставил перед Стайлзом тарелку.  
\- Надеюсь, ты все еще любишь омлет. По правде говоря, это все, что можно приготовить из содержимого твоего холодильника.  
\- Да, отлично, – голос Стайлза дрогнул, когда он взял вилку, которую дал ему Дерек. Он откусил большой кусок омлета и замычал, запивая все это кофе, который возник около него. Кофе был горячим и обжег ему язык, но это было неважно. Он все равно не ощущал вкуса. – Спасибо.  
Дерек кивнул и уселся напротив Стайлза, сосредоточившись на своей тарелке. Через несколько минут, поняв, что Дерек больше не ест, Стайлз поднял глаза и увидел, что тот смотрит на него.  
\- Что, так плохо? – спросил Дерек.  
Стайлз опустил взгляд в свою тарелку, по которой гонял еду последние несколько минут.  
\- Нет, это здорово. Это… – Стайлз отложил вилку и потер руками лицо. – Есть кое-что, что мне нужно сказать тебе.  
Дерек отложил вилку и отодвинул тарелку, полностью сосредотачиваясь на Стайлзе.  
\- Пожар, убивший твою семью, – сказал Стайлз дрожащим голосом. – Это не был несчастный случай.  
\- Я знаю, – негромко ответил Дерек. – У меня нет ни одного доказательства, но я просмотрел материалы дела, и мне показалось, что в них что-то не так. Я по-прежнему не знаю, как и почему, и кто…  
\- Это была Кейт, – перебил его Стайлз. – Кейт Арджент. Ее рук дело.  
Дерек в замешательстве покачал головой.  
\- Это не… я не понимаю.  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и рассказал ему об убийствах, которые расследовал его отец. Обо всех доказательствах, которые они сумели собрать воедино. О пьянице, который признался, что болтал с хорошенькой женщиной в баре о том, как устроить поджог. О кулоне, после чего принес свои джинсы из ванной, достал из кармана листок и отдал его Дереку.  
Дерек дрожащими руками взял рисунок.  
\- Она никогда не снимала его, – сказал он через минуту. – Никогда. Я однажды спросил ее о нем, но она просто… улыбнулась мне, – Дерек смял бумажку в руке. – Одной из причин, почему пожар сочли несчастным случаем, было то, что не было следов вторжения. Сигнализация и та не сработала. Ничто не указывало на то, что в дом проникли снаружи.  
\- Дерек…  
\- Это моя вина, – на глазах Дерека выступили слезы. – Моей маме не нравилась Кейт, она не хотела, чтобы мы встречались. Дошло до того, что она запретила мне видеться с ней, поэтому я провел Кейт в дом тайком. Показал, где мы храним запасной ключ. Назвал код сигнализации. Рассказал, кто и в какое время бывает дома, а когда никого нет. Практически, я преподнёс ей всех нас на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.  
\- Нет, – Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и сжал ее. – Не надо, Дерек. Не зацикливайся на этих воспоминаниях, – Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, ища что-то на его лице, прежде чем кивнуть. – Я по-прежнему не понимаю, как это могло произойти. Зачем она сделала это?  
\- Это должно быть связано. Все это. Пожар, Лора, и то, что происходит в банке. Мне необходимо выяснить, что нашла Лора. Мне нужна бухгалтерская книга, – Дерек зарычал от досады и снова повернулся к Стайлзу. – Давай так: ты помогаешь мне найти книгу, я позволяю тебе поймать меня.  
\- Пятьдесят штук изменят мою жизнь.  
\- Ну, так что, договорились? – Дерек протянул руку, и Стайлз, не колеблясь, пожал ее.  
\- У Джерарда ее нет, иначе он не гонялся бы за ней до сих пор. Я не думаю, что книга у Лоры, но об этом сложно судить – кто-то побывал у нее до меня. В квартире все было перевернуто.  
\- Ты думаешь, они искали книгу? – спросил Дерек, и Стайлз кивнул. – Может, Джерард?  
\- Нет, – сказал Стайлз. – Я разговаривал с соседом. Он сказал, это был «мужчина с половиной лица», – Дерек в замешательстве нахмурил брови. – Парень был обдолбан по самое некуда, и я отмахнулся от него. А потом, через несколько часов после нашего разговора, его выбросили из окна его же квартиры. Возможно, он знал то, о чем, по их мнению, мне лучше не знать, – Стайлз отхватил большой кусок омлета и затолкал его в рот, к нему внезапно вернулся аппетит. – Я отдал файлы своей подруге Лидии, если кто-либо и способен понять, что именно Лора нашла, то это она.  
Кошка выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы запрыгнуть на стол и намекнуть Стайлзу, что ей не понравилось оставаться в одиночестве несколько часов.

Дерек откинулся в кресле и нахмурился.  
\- Это кошка Лоры?  
Стайлз проглотил еду, которая была у него во рту, и смущенно посмотрел на Дерека.  
\- К вопросу о вещах, которые я забрал от Лоры.  
\- Она любила эту кошку, – Дерек улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
Кошка проигнорировала его, облизывая лапы и не обращая на него внимания до тех пор, пока Дерек не оказался слишком близко. С быстротой молнии она с силой ударила по руке Дерека, расцарапав ее до крови.  
\- А кошка ненавидит меня.  
\- Я думаю, она ненавидит всех, – сказал Стайлз, пытаясь его утешить.  
Кошка подняла взгляд при звуке голоса Стайлза и пошла к нему через стол. Она толкнулась головой под подбородок Стайлза, издавая громкое «пуррр», пока тот чесал ее за ушами.  
Дерек поднял бровь.  
\- Это ничего не значит. Это просто потому, что я кормлю ее.  
Стайлз поднялся и подхватил их с Дереком тарелки. Отнес их в раковину, потом нырнул в шкаф и вытащил банку с кошачьей едой. Кошка немедленно перепрыгнула со стола на стойку и занялась едой. Стайлз подошел к холодильнику, достал пару пива и поставил одно перед Дереком.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Дерек, и Стайлз посмотрел на него в замешательстве.  
\- За что?  
Дерек состроил гримасу, которая могла означать, что угодно: «спасибо за пиво», или «спасибо, что заботишься о кошке моей сестры», или «спасибо, что не стреляешь в меня».  
\- Просто… за все, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
\- Я делаю это не для тебя, – Стайлз отхлебнул пиво. – Я делаю это из-за денег.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что это неправда, – Дерек глотнул пива и отклонился назад, копируя позу Стайлза.  
Стайлз закатил глаза и поставил пиво на стол, водя пальцем по губе.  
\- Это было всего лишь одно лето, Дерек.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что и это тоже неправда, – сказал Дерек с дерзкой усмешкой.  
\- Ты выглядишь хреново, кстати. Я долго ждал, чтобы сказать это, и я серьезно, – Дерек хохотнул, и Стайлз поднялся, допивая остатки пива. – Ты можешь остаться на ночь. Утром мы придумаем план.  
Дерек прикончил свое пиво, пока Стайлз искал в шкафу в коридоре запасное одеяло. Когда он обернулся, Дерек стоял к нему спиной и снимал футболку. Стайлз почувствовал, что у него пересохло во рту, и он вцепился в одеяло, прижимая его к груди.  
\- Тату – оно новое, – произнес Стайлз хрипло.  
Дерек глянул на него через плечо и ухмыльнулся. Он повернулся и пошел на Стайлза, остановившись прямо перед ним. Стайлз с трудом сглотнул, и Дерек улыбнулся еще шире, прежде чем взяться за одеяло и вытянуть его из рук Стайлза.  
Стайлз отступил назад и начал стягивать подушки с дивана.  
\- Послушай, – сказал он. – У меня не было шанса сказать… мне жаль. Насчет пожара, и насчет Лоры. Я знаю, что вы, ребята, были близки.  
\- Ты ей нравился, ты же знаешь, – ответил Дерек через секунду. – Она считала, что ты был самым прекрасным, что когда-либо случалось со мной.  
\- Я всегда знал, что Лора была умницей, – Стайлз печально улыбнулся.  
\- Ты бы слышал, как она терзала меня – допытывалась, какого черта я все так испортил с тобой.  
\- А почему ты все испортил? – спросил Стайлз.  
Он пожалел о своих словах в ту же секунду, как они вылетели у него изо рта. И еще больше, когда увидел панику на лице Дерека.  
Кошка прыгнула на диван и громко замяукала, разрушив настроение.  
\- Знаешь что? Мне нужно поспать. Я собираюсь… – он подхватил кошку и направился в спальню, избегая взгляда Дерека.  
\- Стайлз, – позвал Дерек, и тот осторожно обернулся. – Никто так не относился ко мне уже долгое время.  
Стайлз мягко улыбнулся и кивнул, прежде чем войти в свою комнату и закрыть за собой дверь.

Запах кофе заставил Стайлза вынырнуть из глубокого сна, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы полностью его разбудить. Он почувствовал, как что-то мягкое шлепнуло его по носу, и открыл глаза.  
Он несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем смог сосредоточиться. Кошка сидела у него на груди и смотрела на него. Она громко мяукнула, и Стайлз потер глаза.  
\- Ты собираешься сделать это традицией? – спросил он, садясь и отодвигая кошку.  
\- Она голодна, – сказал стоящий в дверях Дерек. – Я пытался накормить ее, но она не стала брать у меня еду.  
\- Я чувствую запах кофе? – Стайлз подхватил кошку и сбросил ее на пол. Дерек подошел к кровати и с мягкой улыбкой протянул кружку, которую Стайлз с жадностью схватил. Дерек наблюдал, как он пьет, и Стайлз не мог не вспомнить первый раз, когда Дерек принес ему кофе в постель.

_\- Я не знаю, как ты пьешь, – Дерек поставил чашку с кофе на прикроватную тумбочку и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, неторопливо и нежно.  
\- Просто добавляю сахар, – сказал Стайлз в губы Дереку и отстранился, чтобы схватить чашку. – Много сахара. Весь сахар.  
Дерек рассмеялся.  
\- В следующий раз я так и сделаю, – он забрал кружку у Стайлза из рук, и тот издал жалобный скулеж.  
Дерек поставил кружку на тумбочку и толкнул Стайлза назад на матрас…_

\- Черный, тысяча кусочков, – пошутил Дерек.  
\- Спасибо, – Стайлз наклонил голову и выбрался из кровати.  
Кошка тут же подлетела к нему, путаясь в ногах, что не облегчало передвижение. Стайлз застонал и наклонился, чтобы поднять ее. – Как ее зовут, кстати? – спросил Стайлз Дерека, заходя на кухню.  
\- Шехерезада, – ответил Дерек. – Лора обычно звала ее Шер.  
\- Ну уж нет, – Стайлз усадил кошку на стойку. – Как насчет Зод? Тебе нравится? – Стайлз наклонил голову, и она повторила движение. – На колени перед Зодом, – сказал Стайлз, и она щелкнула один раз хвостом. – Даа, это работает.  
Стайлз открыл банку консервов и поставил ее перед кошкой. Она понюхала и начала есть. Убедившись, что она довольна, не менее довольный Стайлз снова повернулся к Дереку.  
\- Итак, я думал о сообщении, который ты отправил Лоре в ночь ее смерти.  
\- Я ничего ей не посылал, – запротестовал Дерек.  
\- Я знаю. Ты давал об этом показания.  
\- Ты читал мои показания? – спросил Дерек, и Стайлз улыбнулся. – Естественно, ты их читал.  
\- Дело в том, что у полиции есть мобильник Лоры, а в нем сообщение с твоего номера, отправленное в два часа ночи, с просьбой встретиться с тобой в лесу.  
\- Я не посылал его, – повторил Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Именно, но оно было отправлено. И я знаю того, кто может вычислить сделавшего это, – сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек покачал головой.  
\- Я не хочу вмешивать в это дело кого-нибудь еще.  
\- Поверь мне, последнее, чего я хочу – это подставлять кого-то, но возможно это наш единственный шанс выяснить, кто подставил тебя.  
Дерек нехотя кивнул.  
Стайлз улыбнулся и достал телефон.

 

 

 

 

***

\- Дэнни! – радостно воскликнул Стайлз, открывая дверь. – Входи, – он схватил Дэнни за руку и втянул в квартиру.  
\- Ты ведешь себя даже более странно, чем обычно, – заметил Дэнни. – Что у тебя за важное дело, из-за которого я так срочно понадобился тебе? Ты знаешь, я должен быть на работе через двадцать минут.  
\- Круто. Мне нужно всего лишь пять, – Стайлз привел Дэнни в гостиную и толкнул на диван.  
\- Ты захочешь еще кофе? – спросил Дерек, высовываясь из-за двери кухни.  
\- Не, мне хватит, – отмахнулся от него Стайлз. – Ты помнишь Дэнни? Он тот парень, о котором я тебе говорил, – Дэнни перевел взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека и обратно.  
\- А ты хочешь кофе? – спросил его Дерек.  
\- Нет, – проговорил Дэнни медленно. – Но спасибо, – Дерек кивнул и снова исчез за дверью.  
\- Это Дерек Хейл у тебя на кухне? – полушепотом спросил Дэнни.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет. Дерек Хейл находится в розыске. Это мой двоюродный брат, Мигель, – Стайлз услышал, как Дерек фыркнул, но проигнорировал это.  
\- Правильно. Что ж, твой двоюродный брат очень похож на Дерека Хейла.  
\- Забудь о нем, – попросил Стайлз. – И окажи мне услугу.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду еще что-то, помимо того, чтобы я не говорил Джексону о том, что ты путаешься с Дереком Хейлом, вместо того, чтобы доставить его в полицию? – спросил Дэнни.  
\- Да, – Стайлз кивнул, а затем нахмурился. – Кроме того, никто ни с кем не путается, – Дэнни фыркнул. – Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты отследил СМС.  
\- Тебе нужно, чтобы я… Нет, – Дэнни покачал головой. – Что заставляет тебя думать, что я в принципе способен на такое?  
\- Да ладно, я видел запись об этом в твоем личном деле, когда мы были в старших классах.  
\- Подразумевалось, что это закрытые сведения!  
\- Мой отец – шериф, – напомнил Стайлз.  
\- Отлично, если ты читал об этом, тогда ты знаешь, что даже если я подумаю о чем-то подобном, это нарушит мой испытательный срок, – Дэнни встал, собираясь уйти.  
Стайлз потянулся и схватил его за руку.  
\- Ладно тебе, Дэнни, сделай это для меня? – заныл Стайлз.  
\- Нет, – Дэнни покачал головой.  
\- Эй, ты не будешь против, если я быстренько приму душ? – спросил Дерек, входя в комнату.  
\- Конечно, но тебе придется принимать ванну. Потому что благодаря кое-кому у меня нет шторки для душа, – Стайлз откинул голову на спинку дивана, а Дерек ухмыльнулся.  
Стайлз повернулся к Дэнни и обнаружил, что тот не отрывает взгляда от задницы идущего в ванну Дерека. Стайлз медленно усмехнулся.  
\- Эй, Мигель.  
Дерек замер и обернулся.  
\- Ты уже давно носишь эту футболку. Отдай ее мне, я постираю.  
Дерек покосился на Стайлза, который отчаянно гримасничал, показывая на Дэнни глазами. Он рыкнул и одним движением стянул футболку, потом сердито швырнул ее в Стайлза. Тот посмотрел на Дэнни, уставившегося на голую грудь Дерека.  
\- Ты можешь переметнуться в другую команду, но все еще играешь в мяч, не правда ли, Дэнни-бой? – усмехнулся Стайлз.  
\- Ты ужасный человек, – пробормотал Дэнни.  
\- Я знаю, и это не дает мне спать по ночам, – Стайлз снова ухмыльнулся и повернулся к Дереку: – Штаны и трусы, вероятно, тоже довольно грязные, приятель, – предположил он.  
Дерек выдвинул челюсть, но опустил руку и потянулся к пуговице на джинсах. Стайлз повернулся к Дэнни, который тяжело сглотнул, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Дерека. Стайлз вновь посмотрел на Дерека и почувствовал, что у него пересохло во рту, когда тот медленно потянул молнию вниз. Стайлз взглянул ему в лицо, ожидая увидеть его обычный мрачный оскал. Но Дерек смотрел на Стайлза и усмехался. Его пальцы проскользнули за пояс джинсов и дернули их вниз.  
Стайлз не хотел смотреть и не хотел отворачиваться от Дерека, но все-таки бросил короткий взгляд на Дэнни, когда тот резко вдохнул. Стайлз впился в бедра пальцами, когда Дерек спинал с себя джинсы. Он согнулся пополам, поднял их и тоже бросил Стайлзу.  
\- Я не ношу нижнее белье, – сказал он без всякой необходимости.  
Затем повернулся и вошел в ванную, Дэнни и Стайлз пялились на его голый зад, пока Дерек не захлопнул за собой дверь.  
\- Насчет сообщения, – начал хриплым голосом Стайлз.  
\- Мне будет нужен ISP, номер телефона и точное время отправления, – сказал Дэнни, и Стайлз, нацарапав всю требуемую информацию на клочке бумажки, вручил ее Дэнни. – Я дам тебе знать, как только что-то узнаю.  
\- Я тебе должен, – сказал Стайлз.  
\- По правде говоря, не должен, – Дэнни покосился на закрытую дверь ванной. – Ты и в самом деле не путаешься ним?  
\- Нет, не путаюсь, – Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Ты гораздо более сильный человек, чем я, – покачал головой Дэнни, уходя.

 

 

 

***

Телефон Стайлза зазвонил в тот момент, когда он закладывал одежду Дерека в стирку.  
\- Что ты знаешь об отмывании денег? – без предисловий спросила Лидия.  
Стайлз всыпал немного стирального порошка в машинку.  
\- Я пойду против общественного мнения, если предположу, что они не используют «Тайд»?  
Дерек вышел из ванной в полотенце, обернутом вокруг талии.  
\- Нет. Умные люди используют для этого банки, – фыркнула Лидия.  
\- Кто-то отмывает деньги через «Первый Национальный банк Бикон-Хиллс», – Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека удивленными глазами. – Это то, что нашла Лора, – он оторвал телефон от уха и включил громкую связь.  
\- Да, согласно ее записям, Лора была убеждена, что это кто-то из банка. Основываясь на огромном масштабе операции, я склонна согласиться.  
\- Насколько огромном? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек придвинулся поближе, чтобы не упустить ни слова.  
\- Миллионы, – небрежно сказала Лидия, как будто это было самым обычным делом.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто? – спросил Дерек. Лидия замолчала при звуке его голоса, но продолжила: – Не знаю. Нет способа узнать это без оригинальной бухгалтерской книги.  
\- Книги Питера, – сказали вместе Дерек и Стайлз.  
\- Вы приносите мне книгу – и я смогу сказать вам, кто это.  
\- Даа, это проще сказать, чем сделать, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Никто не знает, где она, и не только мы ее ищем.  
\- Без книги я не очень-то много могу сделать, но если бы спросили меня, я бы сказала, что это управляющий банка. Он единственный, у кого есть доступ такого уровня, чтобы создавать и поддерживать фиктивные счета. Я бы начала с него.  
\- Спасибо, Лидия, я твой должник.  
\- Меня устроят розы.  
\- Понятненько, – Стайлз сбросил вызов и посмотрел на Дерека. – Управляющий банка? Ты его знаешь? Он способен на что-то подобное?  
\- Луис? Он работает в банке целую вечность, – сказал Дерек. – Это возможно.  
\- Но как он связан с Арджентами?  
\- Я не знаю, – Дерек покачал головой.  
\- Мы должны пойти и спросить его.  
\- Мы не будем ничего делать, – возразил Дерек. – Я пойду и поговорю с ним.  
\- Правда? И что ты собираешься делать? Просто войти в банк, с этим своим «разыскивается-преступник»-лицом и спросить управляющего банком, не отмывает ли он деньги?  
Дерек вздохнул.  
\- Я не хочу впутывать тебя в это.  
\- Мы говорили об этом раньше. Я уже впутался, Дерек, – заметил Стайлз. – Я весь в этом.  
\- Это другое, Стайлз. Он опасен, – возразил Дерек.  
\- Он управляющий банка, – усмехнулся Стайлз.  
\- Управляющий банка, который может быть ответственным за то, что всю мою семью сожгли заживо, – отрезал Дерек. – Я не могу рисковать.  
\- Дерек, – сказал Стайлз мягко.  
Он протянул руку, его пальцы слегка коснулись запястья Дерека, но тот отдернул руку до того, как Стайлз успел за нее ухватиться.  
Раздался стук, и Дерек обернулся к двери.  
\- Мы кого-то ждем?  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
\- Иди в мою комнату, – Стайлз подтолкнул его в нужном направлении. – И может быть, ты постараешься и найдешь какие-нибудь штаны, чтобы одеться или типа того.  
Стайлз открыл входную дверь до того, как стук возобновился. По другую сторону стоял мужчина. На нем были очки и вязаный жилет, на лбу поблескивал пот.  
\- Привет, - сказал Стайлз неуверенно.  
\- Я хочу назад мое дело, – мужчина отпихнул Стайлза и прошел мимо него в квартиру.  
\- Проходите, пожалуйста, – пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос и закрыл дверь. – Прошу прощения, кто вы такой?  
\- Эдриан Харрис, – ответил мужчина. Он медленно прошел через комнату. – Я хочу назад дело Хейла. Я должен взять его. Это мой звездный час.  
\- Извините, но Джексон отдал его мне.  
\- Потому что я был болен. Но мне уже лучше, – Стайлз скептически осмотрел мужчину. Тот выглядел так, будто сильный ветер мог свалить его. – Всего лишь небольшой шрам. Мне сделали лапароскопию. Удивительно, да? – Стайлз вежливо кивнул. – Так что я забираю дело Хейла.  
\- Вы же понимаете, Джексону все равно, кто из нас поймает его.  
\- Мне не все равно, – возразил Хэррис. – И кстати, я заметил его «Камаро» на местной парковке.  
\- Я просто попытался выманить его, – признался Стайлз.  
\- Умно. Ну и как, это сработало? – усмехнулся Харрисон.  
\- Пока нет. Но я полон надежд.  
\- Что ж, я прошу тебя отойти в сторону.  
\- Нуу, я не могу этого сделать, – Стайлз покачал головой.  
\- Я поспрашивал о тебе. Недавний развод – мои соболезнования, – специалист в истории искусства, шесть лет просидел без работы. Это дело тебе не по зубам.  
\- Тогда вам не о чем беспокоиться, не так ли? – Стайлз подошел к двери и открыл ее.  
\- Отлично. Я просто уйду, – Харрис подошел к двери. – У тебя нет шансов, ты знаешь.  
Стайлз пожал плечами:  
\- Все так говорят, – и захлопнул за ним дверь.  
\- Вот мудила, – сказал он, в то время как Дерек показался из спальни, к счастью, одетый, в старых штанах Стайлза.  
\- Я думаю, он украл у тебя ключи, – сказал он, подходя к окну, чтобы осмотреть парковку.  
Стайлз взглянул на столик у двери и заметил, что ключи Дерека пропали.  
\- Сукин сын, – Стайлз поспешил к окну – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Харрис открывает «Камаро».  
\- Господь накажет тебя за это, – выкрикнул Стайлз.  
\- К черту Господа, – прокричал Харрис, распахивая дверцу.  
Стайлз услышал звук заводящегося мотора, а после машина взорвалась.  
Руки Дерека обхватили талию Стайлза, и он оттащил его от окна, как раз вовремя, чтобы уберечь от осколков разлетающихся осколков разбитого взрывной волной стекла.  
\- Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Дерек.  
\- Я в порядке, – произнес Стайлз, еще не до конца оправившись от шока. – Они взорвали нашу машину.  
\- Прошу прощения? – переспросил Дерек. – Чью машину?  
\- Твою машину, – произнес Стайлз, смеясь немного истерично. По крайней мере, теперь ему не нужно было беспокоиться, как объяснить Дереку, что кошка Лоры уничтожила его переднее сиденье. – Ты все еще хочешь ее вернуть?

 

 

 

***

Шериф смотрел из окна на дымящиеся остатки «Камаро».  
\- Так ты говоришь, что Господь взорвал Эдриана Харриса, потому что он был мудаком?  
\- Это определенно возможно, – Стайлз перекатился на пятках взад-вперед.  
\- Ты серьезно считаешь, что я сделаю вид, будто не понимаю, что это было покушение на тебя? – спросил Джон, поднимая брови.  
\- Я надеялся.  
\- Черт возьми, Стайлз, это не игра!  
\- Я в курсе, – произнес Стайлз жестко, и Джон вздохнул.  
\- Мы можем взять ее с этим, Стайлз, – сказал он. – Она в отчаянии, и наверняка была неосторожна. Мы можем попытаться проследить путь взрывчатки до Арджентов. Предоставь это нам.  
\- Разумеется, как скажешь, – кивнул Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз, я серьезно.  
\- Я слышу тебя, отец. И не стану мешать полиции делать свое дело, – Стайлз поднял руки, изобразив для отца свою лучшую гримасу абсолютного послушания.  
Шериф недоверчиво прищурился, но, казалось, на какое-то время готов был удовольствоваться этим. Он втянул Стайлза в почти-что-слишком-крепкое объятие. Стайлз обнял его в ответ, в груди у него сжалось. Он знал, о чем думал отец, потому что тоже об этом думал. Это должен был быть он. Шериф отстранился и кашлянул, на прощание похлопав Стайлза по спине.

\- Итак, управляющий банка, – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, выходившему из спальни. – Мы будем с ним разговаривать?  
\- Разве ты только что не пообещал своему отцу остаться в стороне и позволить полиции разобраться с этим? – спросил Дерек.  
\- Я соврал, – признался Стайлз, и Дерек застонал. – Они пытались взорвать меня! Теперь это личное. Я вытрясу из них все дерьмо.  
Дерек вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
\- У меня тоже не получится отговорить тебя от этого, или все-таки есть шанс?  
\- Неа, – Стайлз с дерзкой улыбкой покачал головой.  
\- Отлично, но мы все будем делать по-моему, – предупредил Дерек.  
\- Ага, конечно, – кивнул Стайлз. – Все, что скажешь.  
\- Раздевайся, – Дерек развернулся и пошел в спальню, а Стайлз замер на месте, пока Дерек не вернулся с походной сумкой, которую он принес из минивэна перед прибытием копов. – Снимай футболку.  
\- Даже без пожалуйста? – произнес Стайлз с неодобрением.  
Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что Дерек ничего ему не предлагает, и проглотить свое разочарование. В любом случае, у них были дела поважнее.  
Видя, что Стайлз даже не шевельнулся, чтобы начать раздеваться, Дерек процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Пожалуйста. И ничего личного, все строго профессионально, – он открыл сумку и вытянул длинный шнур с микрофоном на одном конце и записывающим устройством на другом.  
\- Это же ужасное старье, – запротестовал Стайлз, стягивая футболку. – У него настоящий провод. Ты знаешь, сейчас делают беспроводные микрофоны, такие маленькие, что они помещаются в пуговицу.  
\- Это все, к чему у меня был доступ, – сказал Дерек, приклеивая кусочек скотча к микрофону. – Я вроде как в розыске и не могу просто взять и войти в участок и потребовать микрофон. Это наш лучший вариант.  
Стайлз закатил глаза, и Дерек прикрепил микрофон в центр его груди.  
\- Лучший вариант для чего? – спросил Стайлз, пытаясь выбросить из головы знакомое чувство от пальцев Дерека на своей коже.  
\- На случай, если управляющий банка начнет говорить, – пальцы Дерека проследовали по груди Стайлза. Они слегка замедлились у его ребер, когда Дерек протягивал провод сбоку, и Стайлз поежился. – Стой спокойно.  
\- Прости. Щекотно, – Стайлз мог ощущать, как к шее начал подниматься румянец.  
\- Я помню, – Дерек приклеил провод к его пояснице, потом пробежал пальцами вдоль позвоночника, заставив его поежиться и захихикать от щекотки.  
Это немного снизило напряжение, и Стайлз был ему за это благодарен.  
\- Он не будет выбалтывать мне свой генеральный план и признаваться во всем, ты же понимаешь, – сказал Стайлз, и Дерек усмехнулся, засовывая диктофон в его задний карман.  
\- Это не только для записи показаний, – Дерек обошел Стайлза и вновь оказался перед ним, поправляя микрофон. – Еще и для того, чтобы я мог слышать тебя. Знать, что ты в безопасности.  
\- О, – сказал Стайлз, напряжение вернулось, и он решительно кивнул. – Тогда давай сделаем это.

 

 

 

 

***

\- Ты уверен? – спросил Дерек, когда они на джипе Стайлза припарковались около банка.  
\- В миллионный раз «да», – кивнул Стайлз.  
\- Нам нужно кодовое слово, если потребуется дать задний ход.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек бросил на него взгляд, который, казалось, говорил «развесели меня». Стайлз вздохнул и напряг мозг. – Шехерезада, – сказал он, наконец, и Дерек улыбнулся.  
\- О, кстати, еще кое-что....  
\- Да? – спросил Стайлз.  
Дерек протянул к нему руку, его пальцы скользнули вдоль щеки Стайлза и запутались в волосах на затылке. На секунду Стайлз подумал, что Дерек собирается притянуть его для поцелуя. И тогда он с силой толкнул его вперед, и нос Стайлза врезался в руль.  
Стайлз закричал, хватаясь за нос и отклоняя голову назад, в то время как все его лицо пульсировало от боли.  
\- Господи, какого хрена…  
\- Ты знаешь, за что, – зыркнул на него Дерек. – Иди, – он показал на банк, и Стайлз заколебался. – Иди, – сказал Дерек с бОльшим посылом, и Стайлз выбрался из машины.  
Он вошел в банк. Ладони вспотели. Фальшивая храбрость, которую он демонстрировал перед Дереком и отцом, трещала под более чем реальной возможностью конфронтации с отмывателем денег, который, возможно, приложил руку к сожжению восьми человек заживо.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и спросил управляющего банком. Скучающая девица за стойкой указала на офис в конце лобби. Подойдя к двери, он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но замер, увидев через окно знакомое лицо. Кейт Арджент. Луис с подобострастием кивал, пока Кейт говорила. Она склонилась над столом и провела пальцами по его груди, уцепившись за галстук.  
Луис вышел из офиса минуту спустя, и Стайлз быстро отвернулся, чтобы не быть увиденным. Он схватил буклет – «Вложи свои пенсионные сбережения с максимальной выгодой» – и листал его до тех пор, пока Луис не вернулся. Теперь у него с собой был кейс. Стайлз наблюдал через окно, как Луис открыл его и развернул, чтобы показать содержимое Кейт. Он был полон денег.  
Кейт широко улыбнулась, наклоняясь ближе к Луису. Ее губы задевали раковину его уха, пока она что-то шептала. Луис закрыл глаза, его тело задрожало. Она отстранилась, презрительно улыбнувшись, увидев, в каком состоянии Луис. Она отобрала у него кейс и закрыла его.  
Стайлз почувствовал внезапный прилив гнева. Он мог представить, как Кейт делала то же самое с Дереком. Соблазнительно улыбалась, заставляя его поверить в то, что ей было нужно, заставляя его дать ей все, что она хотела. И использовала это, чтобы сжечь весь его мир дотла. Стайлз с трудом сумел собраться, когда дверь открылась, и вновь отвернуться, прячась за буклетом.  
Он услышал, как каблуки Кейт прошагали прочь от него, в направлении выхода. Стайлз засомневался. Первоначальным планом было попытаться разговорить управляющего и, возможно, заставить его сболтнуть лишнее. Но Стайлз был готов поспорить, что кейс, который несла Кейт, наполнен отмытыми деньгами. А его отец всегда говорил, что первое правило работы полиции – следовать за деньгами. Вероятно, он не имел в виду это так буквально, но Стайлзу приходилось довольствоваться тем, что у него есть.  
\- Планы меняются, – прошептал Стайлз себе под нос, зная, что Дерек услышит его через микрофон. – Заводи машину.  
Дерек подогнал джип к дверям, когда Стайлз вышел наружу, и он забрался внутрь.  
\- Следуй за красным «Charger», – Стайлз кивнул туда, где Кейт усаживалась в свою машину.  
\- Что ты узнал? – спросил Дерек, заводя мотор.  
\- Что мне действительно нужен хороший пенсионный фонд, – ответил Стайлз, а потом рассказал Дереку о встрече Кейт с управляющим банком и о кейсе, полном денег.  
Они следовали за машиной до оружейного магазина и припарковались, как только Кейт вошла внутрь.  
\- Что ж, это, вероятно, не лучшее время или типа того, но ты на самом деле так и не ответил мне вчера, – Стайлз покосился на Дерека и пояснил: – О том, почему ты так хреново повел себя со мной и все испортил.  
Рука Дерека сжалась на руле, он коротко взглянул на Стайлза, а потом отвернулся и стал смотреть на дверь магазина.  
\- Правильно, – Стайлз сглотнул и вернулся к наблюдению за дверью и ожиданию Кейт.  
Он понятия не имел, почему он вообще задал этот вопрос. Он знал, что Дерек не собирался отвечать. Вероятно, для того чтобы отвлечь самого себя от мыслей о последнем разе, когда они были в джипе вместе.

_\- Нас арестуют, – предупредил Дерек, пока Стайлз перелезал через консоль и оседлывал его бедра. Стайлз ухмыльнулся и дернул за рычаг, опуская пассажирское сиденье вместе с Дереком. Он склонился и втянул губы Дерека в поцелуй. Несмотря на все протесты, Дерек, не колеблясь, поцеловал Стайлза в ответ, а его руки легли Стайлзу на бедра, и он притянул его на себя, ниже и глубже.  
Стайлз оторвался ото рта Дерека и сделал глубокий вдох, двигая губами по его щеке и вниз к шее.  
\- Мой отец – шериф, – сказал Стайлз, его губы вибрировали на горле Дерека, и тот не мог удержать вырвавшийся стон. – Верь мне – никто не захочет объяснять ему, что мы делали, когда нас нашли.  
\- Да? – Дерек рассмеялся. – А что именно мы делаем? – он просунул руки под футболку Стайлза, его пальцы пробежались по позвонкам.  
Стайлз слегка дернулся и хохотнул.  
\- Щекотно, – объяснил он.  
У него были огромные зрачки, губы красные и распухшие, легчайший намек на ожог от щетины расцветал на щеках, и Дерек ничего не мог с собой поделать, а только потянуться вверх и поцеловать его снова, вылизывая ему рот и вцепляясь в бедра..._

Стайлз вынырнул из воспоминаний, когда задняя дверь открылась и Кейт вышла наружу. Она прошла мимо своей машины и забралась в кабину огромного грузовика, после чего выехала на нем с парковки.  
Дерек и Стайлз переглянулись, перед тем как завести машину. Они последовали за ней из города, в направлении дока. Кейт загнала грузовик в узкий проход между зданиями, и они остановились немного позади, пока она выбиралась из кабины и направлялась в небольшое сооружение.  
Стайлз дернулся было, чтобы схватиться за дверную ручку, но, глянув через плечо, увидел, что Дерек не двигается.  
\- Я не хотел, – сказал он, и Стайлз не сразу понял, что Дерек отвечает на вопрос, заданный ранее: почему он все испортил между ними.

\- Но, тем не менее ты сделал это, – заметил Стайлз с большей дрожью в голосе, чем ему бы хотелось.  
\- В выпускном классе я понял, что не хочу становиться банкиром. Моих родителей это не обрадовало. У нас вышла крупная ссора. Очень неприятная. Они сказали, что оплатят колледж, только если я буду изучать банковское дело. К тому времени было слишком поздно подавать на стипендию, и я не подходил под программу студенческих займов. Меня это не очень беспокоило, потому что я уже понял, что колледж не для меня. Мои друзья думали, что я сумасшедший, но я действительно не видел в этом большой проблемы. До того лета. До тебя. Все, о чем ты мог говорить, был Беркли. И как это здорово – пойти в колледж. Рядом с тобой я просто… я почувствовал себя таким неудачником…  
Стайлз быстро покачал головой:  
\- Я никогда так не думал.  
\- Знаю. Но я думал. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать, только думать о том, как ты уедешь на учебу. Изучать все эти удивительные вещи и встречаться с людьми, которые не выбросили свои жизни на помойку.  
\- Ты не выбросил… – попытался протестовать Стайлз, но Дерек оборвал его.  
\- Я не мог с этим справиться. Думал о том, что ты найдешь кого-то еще. Кого-то, кто будет в миллион раз лучше для тебя, чем был я. Кого-то, кто будет способен дать все то, что я не смогу, – Дерек с трудом сглотнул и отвел взгляд. – Так что я решил, что лучше всего будет покончить с этим до того, как все зайдет слишком далеко. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось переживать из-за этого, но что сделано, то сделано.  
\- Даа, – Стайлз ошарашенно кивнул. – Мне тоже жаль, – он распахнул дверь и пошел к грузовику. Дерек поспешил догнать его.  
Стайлз проинспектировал кабину, но там не было ничего интересного, так что они двинулись к задней части и подняли тент. Стайлз ухватился за борт, подтянулся и залез внутрь грузовика.  
\- Ты принес фонарик? – спросил он Дерека, но тот покачал головой. Стайлз выудил из кармана телефон, экран вспыхнул, включаясь.  
Он передал телефон Дереку, который поднял его, освещая штабеля ящиков, составленных друг на друга. Дерек подошел к ближайшему и схватился за крышку, поддевая ее, чтобы открыть. Они оба в шоке посмотрели в ящик.  
\- Это то, что я думаю? – Стайлз уставился на штурмовые винтовки.  
\- Да, – Дерек потянулся и вытащил одну, для изучения. – Оружие для профессионалов.  
\- Твою ж мать! – воскликнул Стайлз и двинулся внутрь грузовика. – Это что, гранатомет?!!  
Телефон бипнул входящим сообщением, и Дерек посмотрел на экран.  
\- Это Дэнни. Говорит, что отследил смс – текст был отправлен с компьютера в Западном Крыле «Бикон-Хиллс Мемориал».  
\- Госпиталь? – растерянно спросил Стайлз, и Дерек, нахмурившись, кивнул.  
\- Это крыло для неизлечимых больных? Стайлз, как свидетель описал парня, который вломился в апартаменты Лоры?  
\- Мужчина с половиной лица, – ответил Стайлз, осматривая остальные ящики. – Здесь внутри долбаные гранаты, Дерек. Полный ящик С4 и хуева туча зарядов. Готов поспорить – это та же хрень, которую они использовали, чтобы взорвать твою машину, – он взглянул на Дерека, у которого было странное выражение лица.  
\- Нам надо сваливать отсюда. Я знаю, кто это сделал. Кто убил Лору. Кто отмывал деньги, – Дерек выключил телефон и бросил его Стайлзу.  
\- Надо же, какой облом, – произнес голос снаружи, и они оба обернулись, чтобы увидеть стоявшую у машины Кейт Арджент. – Я так за тебя болела, охотник за головами.  
\- Кейт, – зарычал Дерек.  
\- Ты думаешь, что во всем разобрался? – спросила она.  
\- Так и есть, – произнес Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Ты сблизилась со мной, чтобы подобраться к моей семье. Ты использовала меня, чтобы убить их, – он двинулся к ней, и Кейт вытащила пистолет, целясь ему в голову. Когда оказалось, что даже это, возможно, не остановит его, Кейт перевела пистолет на Стайлза. Это затормозило Дерека, и он замер.  
\- Хороший мальчик, – усмехнулась Кейт. Она забралась в грузовик и подошла к Дереку. – Кстати, ты прав. Насчет пожара, – Кейт приблизилась к нему сбоку и наклонилась, чтобы прошептать ему в ухо: – Но я не поэтому сблизилась с тобой.  
Дерек повернулся и зыркнул на нее так, что Кейт отступила от него на шаг.  
\- Нам нужен был кто-нибудь в полиции. Питер предположил, что ты можешь быть… полезным в нашем деле. Но прежде чем я успела поднять тему, твоей маме приспичило сунуть нос в бухгалтерские книги. Она во всем разобралась, угрожала призвать нас к ответу. Поэтому пришлось с ней покончить. Это было так некстати. Нам могло бы быть здорово вместе.  
\- Ты ненормальная, – прошипел Дерек.  
\- Возможно, – пожала плечами Кейт.  
\- Я не понимаю. Что должен был твой дядя делать с …? – Стайлз замер, понимание ударило его. – Он же был застигнут пожаром. Сильно пострадал от ожогов… Человек с половиной лица.  
\- Что ж, меня называли и похуже, – раздался новый голос, и Питер Хейл подошел к задней части грузовика.  
Кейт повернулась, держа пистолет наготове, но Питер выстрелил трижды еще до того как, она успела нажать на курок. Тело рухнуло на пол грузовика, и Стайлз моргнул в шоке.  
\- Привет, племянник, – Питер улыбнулся Дереку.  
Дерек снова двинулся, чтобы шагнуть вперед, но Питер поднял свой пистолет, и тот остановился.  
\- Стой там. На самом деле… – Питер переключил свое внимание на Стайлза. – Что ж, этот малец изрядно вырос, – он криво усмехнулся.  
\- Уфф, – скривился Стайлз. – Меня сейчас стошнит, – Дерек не мог ничего поделать с вырвавшимся у него фырканьем.  
\- И ты захватил с собой наручники, – Питер был явно очень доволен.  
Он забрался в грузовик и подошел к Стайлзу. Дотянулся до его заднего кармана и медленно достал оттуда наручники. Стайлза передернуло от отвращения, и он был готов поклясться, что Дерек зарычал. Питер протянул наручники Стайлзу и указал на Дерека: – Прикуй его к перекладине.  
Стайлз перевел взгляд с Питера на Дерека, и последний кивнул:  
\- Все в порядке, – Стайлз подошел к нему и застегнул один из наручников на запястье Дерека.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты взял с собой оружие, – прошептал Дерек, когда Стайлз подошел вплотную, чтобы перебросить наручники через перекладину боковины грузовика.  
Стайлз наклонил голову вбок, пока застегивал второй наручник на запястье другой руки Дерека.  
\- Я не думал, что оно мне понадобится. Я думал, у тебя есть пистолет.  
\- Моё оружие и значок забрали при аресте. А незарегистрированный… – Дерек замолчал и внимательно посмотрел через плечо Стайлза на пистолет в руке Питера. – Вот он.  
\- Да, так и есть, – кивнул тот.  
\- Откуда он у тебя?  
\- Я украл его, – охотно признался Питер. – Последний раз, когда навещал тебя. Подумал, что он может пригодиться. И что ты думаешь? Так и вышло.  
\- Ты использовал его, чтобы убить Лору, – Дерек с каждой минутой становился злее.  
\- Досадно, но… Ничего не поделаешь, это было необходимо.  
\- Необходимо? – рявкнул Дерек. – Убийство собственной племянницы?  
\- Она собиралась все разрушить, – объяснил Питер. – У меня был план, и он был хорош. Я потратил семь лет, чтобы отточить его, лежа в больничной палате, заключенный внутри собственной головы. Никто не должен был пострадать. Ну, кроме ребят, которые устроили поджог… Да ладно вам, они заслужили это. Мне просто нужно было добраться до бухгалтерской книги, чтобы я смог получить номера счетов и подчистить их. После этого я собирался покинуть город. Я выжидал, когда наступит нужное время, но тут Лора решила продать банк. Она начала ковыряться в старых отчетах и все поняла. Пришла навестить меня, вся такая расстроенная. Сказала, что собирается пойти к федералам. Они бы заморозили счета, и все бы рухнуло.  
\- Так это ты отмывал деньги. Не Луис, – сказал Стайлз.  
\- Луис? – Питер фыркнул. – Он идиот. Он знал только то, что ему было необходимо, чтобы выполнять приказы Кейт. Она и Джерард продавали оружие. Я отмывал деньги. Это было идеальное партнерство. До тех пор пока Талия что-то не заподозрила и не начала копаться в книгах. Она не доверяла мне. Моя собственная сестра, – Питер сделал вид, что его ранят эти слова.  
\- Она все поняла? – спросил Дерек.  
\- Она пришла ко мне. Хотела дать мне шанс признаться, прежде чем она пойдет к копам.  
\- Так вместо этого ты помог Кейт сжечь всю мою семью заживо?  
\- Я не имел ничего общего с этим, – рявкнул Питер. – Они были и моей семьей тоже, Дерек, и не забывай, что они не единственные пострадали при пожаре, – он повернул голову, чтобы показать шрамы от ожогов, покрывавшие половину его лица.  
\- Так что? Кейт и Джерард решили сократить свои расходы. У них был Луис, и они больше не нуждались в тебе, – сказал Стайлз, и Питер повернулся к нему.  
\- Они также не рассчитывали, что Лора продаст банк. Страховая компания должна была провести внеплановую проверку, и некоторые счета могли привлечь нежелательное внимание.  
\- Что и было причиной того, что Джерард так настойчиво препятствовал продаже. Ему нужно было выиграть время, чтобы подчистить записи, – Стайлз замолчал и нахмурился. – Но у него не было бухгалтерской книги, и он искал ее, так же, как мы искали ее. Вот только… Я видел Кейт сегодня в банке. Она получила от Луиса полный кейс денег.  
\- Она нашла книгу, – сказал Дерек.  
\- Книга все время была у нее, – поправил его Питер.  
Он подошел к телу Кейт и перевернул его. Взялся за кулон и дернул – цепочка легко порвалась. Питер несколько секунд рассматривал его, а затем потянул за верхушку кулона, открывая USB-порт.  
\- Это книга? – удивленно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Я думал, книга – это книга, – нахмурился Дерек, не понимая.  
\- В каком веке вы живете? – фыркнул Питер и спрятал флешку в карман. – Что ж, это было весело, но у меня дела, – засунув пистолет Дерека за пояс, он наклонился, поднял пушку Кейт и прицелился в голову Дерека.  
\- Так что, ты собираешься просто убить меня? Хладнокровно? – спросил Дерек.  
\- Не я. Кейт, – Питер помахал пистолетом. – Она застрелила тебя, ты застрелил ее, а бедный Стайлз попал под перекрестный огонь, – палец Питера потянулся к курку, и Стайлз не думая, прыгнул, влетая в Питера сбоку, и они оба упали, вываливаясь из грузовика.  
Пушка Кейт вылетела из рук Питера, и Стайлз кинулся к ней. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, как Питер вытягивает пистолет Дерека из штанов и прицеливается.  
\- Стайлз! – закричал Дерек из грузовика, и Стайлз почувствовал резкую жгучую боль.  
Его пальцы вцепились в пушку Кейт. Он обернулся и напряг все силы, поднимая пистолет и нажимая на курок. Первая пуля поразила Питера прямо в грудь, но Стайлз не остановился. Он просто продолжал стрелять до тех пор, пока не опустошил обойму в Питера, и его бездыханное тело не рухнуло на землю.  
Стайлз тут же отбросил бесполезный теперь пистолет, у него тряслись руки.  
\- Стайлз! – снова закричал Дерек. – Черт возьми, ответь мне!  
\- Я здесь, – прокричал Стайлз и заставил себя встать на ноги. Дерек, казалось, вздохнул с облегчением, убедившись, что он в порядке.  
Стайлз чувствовал сильное жжение сзади, а когда перенес вес на левую ногу, то сморщился от боли. Обернувшись через плечо, он осмотрел себя.  
\- Он стрелял в меня! – выкрикнул Стайлз. – Попал в задницу.  
Дерек истерически засмеялся.  
\- Очень плохо. Это была очень симпатичная задница, – Стайлз удивил сам себя, когда у него вырвался смешок.  
\- Питер? – спросил Дерек, когда смог вновь контролировать себя.  
Стайлз склонился к телу Питера и пнул его ногой. Тот даже не дернулся.  
\- Мертв, – Стайлз сглотнул.  
\- Хорошо, – сказал Дерек и поднял руки. – Сними их с меня.  
\- Да, хорошо, – Стайлз перелез через борт.  
Он остановился, глядя на Дерека, и улыбка расцвела у него на лице.  
\- Что? – спросил Дерек нервно. Стайлз подошел к Кейт и зажмурился от отвращения, пока выуживал ключи из ее кармана. – Стайлз? Даже не думай об этом, – Стайлз проигнорировал Дерека и подошел к заднему борту грузовика. – Стайлз, – повторил Дерек, изо всех сил дергая наручники. Стайлз спрыгнул вниз и закрыл за собой дверь. – Выпусти меня, Стайлз, – заорал Дерек, и Стайлз защелкнул фиксатором, запирая его.  
Стайлз глянул на тело Питера и пнул его еще раз для пущего удовольствия перед тем, как взобраться в кабину, и вставил ключ в замок зажигания. Все еще слыша, как Дерек бьется в стену грузовика, он достал телефон, чтобы позвонить в участок.  
\- Диспетчера, пожалуйста, – потребовал Стайлз. Он завел грузовик и переключил скорость. – Да, у меня мертвое тело, задержанный и пуля в заднице. Мне требуется помощь с транспортировкой, – Стайлз ухмыльнулся, когда услышал, как Дерек вновь прокричал его имя. – У меня Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз въехал на парковку позади участка. Складывалось такое впечатление, будто все сотрудники вышли поприветствовать его. Он припарковал грузовик и выпрыгнул из кабины, морщась от боли в потревоженной ране.  
\- Стайлз, – шериф подошел к грузовику как раз в тот момент, когда задняя дверь затряслась.  
\- Вот и мы, – Стайлз указал на грузовик. – Там Дерек Хейл. Не вооружен, но крайне зол, – он кивнул двум полицейским, стоявшим около грузовика, что можно открывать.  
Они толкнули дверь, и Дерек, который за время пути умудрился освободиться из наручников, на полной скорости вывалился прямо на Стайлза. Трое других полицейских подошли, чтобы сдержать его, но он не собирался сдаваться так легко.  
\- Какого хера с тобой не так? Ты ненормальный? Почему ты запер меня в грузовике с мертвым телом? – выкрикнул он в лицо Стайлзу.  
\- Пятьдесят штук, вот почему, – заорал в ответ Стайлз. – Я говорил тебе об этом всего лишь тысячу раз. Кроме того, ты приковал меня наручниками в моем душе. Мокрого и голого, – все засмеялись, а шериф вздохнул и отвел глаза. – Настало время расплаты, сука.  
Дерек сощурил глаза.  
\- Это не конец.  
\- Нет? – Стайлз улыбнулся. – Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, что у тебя есть, – шериф кивнул полицейским, и они оттащили Дерека прочь. – Наслаждайся минутой славы, – прокричал ему Стайлз, а затем повернулся к отцу. – Но ради чего все это? Дерек чист. Хотя ты, вероятно, должен подержать его в холодной какое-то время. Позволить ему остыть. Даже и не знаю, из-за чего он так злится.  
Стайлз вытянул провод из-под футболки и передал записывающее устройство отцу.  
\- Признание Питера Хейла в том, что он виноват в смерти Лоры, а также других убийствах. Он отмывал деньги для Кейт и Джерарда, которые, я практически уверен, работают на черном рынке оружия, если содержимое ящиков в этом грузовике что-нибудь да значит. Они устроили пожар, потому что Талия об этом узнала. Лора тоже все поняла. Она собиралась пойти к копам, и Питер убил ее, чтобы заставить молчать. Еще он убил Кейт Арджент. Ее тело в грузовике, – Стайлз выдохнул.  
\- Где Питер? – спросил Джон.  
\- Мертв. В доках, – Стайлз сглотнул. – Он собирался застрелить Дерека. Я не…  
\- Все в порядке, сын, – Джон похлопал его по спине. – Мне понадобятся твои показания.  
\- Может, завтра? – спросил Стайлз с надеждой. – Боль в заднице убивает меня.  
\- Скорая уже ждет, – Джон кивнул на парамедиков, стоящих в стороне.

 

 

 

 

***

Несколько дней спустя Эрика привезла Стайлза домой.  
\- Я мог бы просто позвонить отцу и попросить его забрать меня.  
\- Все в порядке, – пожала плечами Эрика. – Он немного занят в участке.  
Это было преуменьшением. Бухгалтерской книги, наряду с файлами Лоры, оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы обвинить Питера. Когда они проследили путь денег и поняли, насколько крупными были операции Арджентов, пришлось вызывать федералов, чтобы те забрали дело себе. Джерарда арестовали за день до этого, но Крис был чист, насколько они могли сказать.  
Эллисон, навестившая Стайлза в госпитале, рассказала, что обнаружились доказательства того, что смерть ее матери могла быть не случайной. Она узнала об оружии и пыталась добраться до федералов, но Джерард добрался до нее раньше, инсценировав несчастный случай, чтобы заставить ее замолчать.  
\- Кроме того, тебя подстрелили. Я могу взять выходной и забрать тебя из госпиталя. Но я не готова сажать тебя в ванночку и мыть губкой, – Эрика улыбнулась, и Стайлз осторожно опустился на диван.  
Кошка появилась внезапно, она запрыгнула на колени Стайлзу и уставилась на него. Затем мяукнула, щелкнула хвостом, а после несколько раз повернулась перед тем, как устроиться у него на коленях. Он предположил, что это был ее способ сказать, что она скучала по нему.  
\- Я даже кормила твою кошку, пока ты был в госпитале, – сказала ему Эрика.  
\- Как ты попала внутрь? – спросил Стайлз.  
Эрика пожала плечами:  
\- Вскрыла замок.  
\- Да, это на тебя похоже, – Стайлз рассмеялся, а потом застонал, когда неосторожное движение потянуло его швы. – Уфф. Быть подстреленным – это пиздец как больно, – пожаловался он.  
\- Еще хуже, если тебя пырнут ножом, – сказала Эрика, и Стайлз удивленно поднял бровь. – Это я так, к слову. Кстати, – она вытащила из кармана чек, – я тормознула у Джексона по пути в госпиталь и забрала это для тебя.  
Стайлз потянулся и схватил чек.  
\- Пятьдесят штук, – произнес он с трепетом.  
\- Ты хорошо сработал, – сказала Эрика с гордостью, и Стайлз удивленно уставился на нее. – Ладно, у меня дела, – она схватила сумку и пошла к двери.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Стайлз.  
\- Хей, может быть, нам все-таки удастся сделать из тебя годного охотника за головами, – Эрика открыла дверь. – О, кстати! Поговаривают, что Хейл вышел из тюрьмы и ищет тебя. Так что, знаешь, закрывай дверь на засов.  
\- Это просто смешно, – произнес Стайлз с невозмутимым видом.  
Когда Эрика вышла за дверь, Стайлз подождал секунду перед тем, как подняться с дивана и запереть замок. Подумав немного, закрыл и на цепочку тоже. Просто на всякий случай.

 

 

 

***

Дерек не пришел в этот день. И на следующий. И через день. Стайлз несколько раз заходил в участок, чтобы дать показания. Он знал, что Дерек вернулся к работе, но они никогда не оказывались там в одно и то же время. Примерно через месяц Стайлз сделал вывод, что Дерек активно избегает его. Он только начал верить, что, возможно, это и к лучшему, как однажды вечером раздался стук в дверь.  
Стайлз посмотрел в глазок, и у него замерло сердце, когда он увидел ДерекаХейла, стоявшего по другую сторону двери. Его рука уже зависла над дверной ручкой, но он отдернул ее. Вначале он накинул цепочку и только потом открыл.  
Дерек нахмурился, увидев цепочку.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Осторожность никогда не помешает, – сказал Стайлз с раздражением.  
\- Я по официальному делу, – ответил ему Дерек, но Стайлз не сдвинулся с места. – Скотт настучал на тебя. Твой отец отправил меня сюда, чтобы забрать у тебя оружие, купленное у Арджентов. Незаконно.  
Стайлз недоверчиво прищурился, и Дерек вздохнул.  
\- Я принес канноли. Как предложение мира, – он вытащил из-за спины знакомую розовую коробку и выставил ее перед собой.  
\- Жди здесь, – Стайлз закрыл дверь и прошел на кухню. Достал пушку из коробки из-под печенья и вернулся к двери.  
Поколебавшись ровно секунду, прежде чем снять цепочку и открыть дверь, Стайлз протянул Дереку пистолет.  
\- Возьми пушку, оставь канноли, – сказал он.  
\- Это даже не цитата, – проворчал Дерек себе под нос и взялся за пистолет так, чтобы Стайлз мог забрать у него коробку. – Ты не поделишься со мной? – спросил он, когда Стайлз уже собирался закрыть дверь. – Они вкуснее, если с кем-то поделиться.

_\- Они вкуснее, когда с кем-то делишься, ты знаешь? – Стайлз сел напротив Дерека и посмотрел на нетронутую пироженку на тарелке.  
Дерек торчал здесь уже добрых два часа и ничего не ел, пока кондитерская медленно пустела. Дерек ухмыльнулся.  
\- Да? – он взял канноли и протянул его Стайлзу.  
Тот, не колеблясь, наклонился вперед и откусил. Он высунул язык, чтобы слизать капельку крема с губы, и Дерек прищурился, глядя на это движение.  
\- Ты пропустил немного, – произнес Дерек низким хриплым голосом. Он отложил канноли и склонился над столом, потом протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Стайлза. Когда тот тяжело сглотнул, Дерек обхватил пальцами его челюсть и притянул к себе для поцелуя.  
Поцелуй был довольно целомудренным, настолько это возможно для поцелуя – просто мягкое скольжение губ, легчайшее прикосновение языка Дерека перед тем, как он отстранился.  
\- Ты прав, – Дерек ухмыльнулся затуманенному взгляду Стайлза. – Так вкуснее._

\- Стайлз? – неуверенно позвал Дерек из дверного проема, и Стайлз сделал шаг назад.  
\- Входи. Я приготовлю кофе.  
В ожидании того, когда кофе сварится, Стайлз слонялся по кухне, отыскивая чашки и тарелки, пока Дерек выкладывал пирожные в вазочку.  
\- О, Господи, – простонал Стайлз, когда наконец-то уселся и откусил канноли. – Они такие же чудесные, как я и помнил, – он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Дерек не отрывает взгляда от его рта.  
Он облизал губы, и Дерек проследил за этим движением. Стайлз отложил канноли на тарелку и сглотнул. Дерек продолжал наблюдать за ним.  
\- Мой отец считает, что ты стал копом из-за меня, – нарушил молчание Стайлз.  
На секунду лицо Дерека стало смущенным и растерянным, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
\- Это было не из-за тебя, – сказал он и поскорее откусил от своего пирожного, чтобы не пришлось говорить что-то еще.  
Стайлз улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Ну конечно, – фыркнул он, – а я охотился за тобой только из-за денег.  
На минуту кухня погрузилась в подозрительное молчание, после чего Дерек вновь заговорил.  
\- Возможно, немного и из-за тебя.  
Стайлз ничего не мог поделать с глупой улыбкой, которая расцвела у него на лице, но это не имело значения, потому что улыбка Дерека была почти такой же.  
Они доели свои канноли в тишине, но она больше не была неловкой, а скорее… наполненной. Стайлз прихватил тарелки и двинулся к раковине, чтобы помыть их, просто для того, чтобы сделать что-то с нервной энергией, которая, казалось, распирала его изнутри.  
Он почувствовал, как Дерек встал позади него и провел носом за ухом. Стайлз вцепился в край раковины, а Дерек прижался сильнее, когда понял, что тот не против.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, – прошептал Дерек, прихватывая губами мочку уха Стайлза, у которого от этого почти отказали ноги, и он прислонился к груди Дерека.  
Стайлз повернул голову, позволяя Дереку провести небритой щекой по его лицу, прежде чем их губы встретились. Стайлз оттолкнул Дерека, чтобы получить достаточно места и развернуться к нему. Дерек тут же вновь прижал его к раковине, и они углубили поцелуй.  
Стайлз положил ладони на грудь Дерека, и его руки путешествовали по ней до тех пор, пока не запутались пальцами в волосах у него на шее. Стайлз слегка потянул за них, чуть разрывая поцелуй так, чтобы они лишь соприкасались губами. Он уткнулся лбом в лоб Дерека, пока тот пытался восстановить дыхание.  
\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, – прошептал Стайлз и почувствовал улыбку Дерека перед тем, как тот вновь втянул его в поцелуй.  
Это поцелуй был настойчивее, отчаяннее. Дерек провел зубами по нижней губе Стайлза, после чего успокоил ее языком. Стайлз приоткрыл губы, и Дерек лизнул его рот. Он подхватил Стайлза и приподнял, усаживая на стол. Стайлз обнял его ногами и выгнулся навстречу, беспорядочно двигая бедрами и жалобно поскуливая.  
Пальцы Дерека вцепились в пояс джинсов Стайлза, слегка проникая под ремень, когда момент был разрушен громким, настойчивым «Мяу». Стайлз неохотно оттолкнул Дерека, они оба повернулись и увидели кошку, которая смотрела на них так, словно была лично обижена их непристойным поведением.  
\- ОМГ, – вздохнул Стайлз со смехом и уронил голову на плечо Дереку. – Нас только что обломала с сексом моя кошка?  
\- Твоя кошка? – Дерек поднял бровь и отстранился настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза. – Ты решил оставить ее себе?  
\- Я… – Стайлз замер, как будто только сейчас понял, что сказал. – Просто… Я разговаривал со Скоттом, и он сказал, что взрослой кошке трудно найти новый дом, потому что большинство людей предпочитают брать котят. Плюс у нее очень… своеобразный характер, – Дерек фыркнул так, как будто это было преуменьшением века. – У Айзека аллергия, ты сказал, что тебя она ненавидит, так что я подумал… ты не против?  
Дерек осмотрел кошку, которая уставилась на него, прижав уши к голове и хищно облизываясь. Он знал, что если протянет руку, кошка раздерет ее до крови еще до того, как он успеет прикоснуться. Но мысль о том, чтобы сохранить частичку памяти о Лоре, и о Стайлзе, который хранит память о Лоре, ему понравилась.  
\- Да, все в порядке, – уверил он Стайлза перед тем, как мягко поцеловать. Кошка издала звук, который, Дерек мог поклясться под присягой, был рычанием, и Стайлз улыбнулся ему в губы, прежде чем отстраниться.  
\- Ты не хочешь продолжить в более уединенном месте? – Стайлз смотрел на Дерека сквозь ресницы, и ему ничего не хотелось больше, чем сказать «да». Подхватить его, перебросить через плечо и запереться с ним в его спальне на неделю, выходя оттуда только чтобы поесть и покормить кошку. Но в этот раз Дерек хотел все сделать правильно.  
\- Может быть, нам стоит начать с ужина, – предложил он, и Стайлз вскинул голову с легкой улыбкой на губах.  
\- Типа свидание?  
\- Да, типа свидание.  
\- Ты не ходишь на свидания, – возразил Стайлз.  
\- Я хожу, – запротестовал Дерек.  
\- Скажи мне, когда ты последний раз ходил на свидание?  
\- Десять лет назад, – признался Дерек. – Был один парень. Он был… особенным. А я все испортил. Мне бы, правда, очень хотелось не сделать этого снова, – Дерек сделал глубокий вдох. – Так что, ужин? Сегодня?  
\- Да, – произнес Стайлз мягко. – Мне бы очень этого хотелось.  
\- Хорошо, – Дерек притянул его для еще одного поцелуя, в этот раз как обещание предстоящего. – Но ты платишь. Я слышал, ты недавно получил немного денег.  
Стайлз откинул голову и рассмеялся, все его тело тряслось от смеха. Его глаза сияли, а улыбка была такая широкая, что Дерек не мог ничего с собой поделать, кроме как наклониться и вновь поцеловать его. Стайлз склонился к нему, и Дерек был практически уверен, что мог бы целовать Стайлза вечно и никогда не устать от этого. Он позволил себе еще одну минуту, после чего отстранился. Стайлз всхлипнул, и Дерек заставил себя отступить, потому что, если бы он не сделал этого прямо сейчас, то не смог бы уже никогда.  
\- Я должен возвращаться к работе, – сказал Дерек печально, и Стайлз кивнул, румянец медленно поднимался к его щекам. Он склонил голову и смущённо потер рукой лицо, прежде чем спрыгнуть со стола.  
\- Так что, я заеду за тобой в восемь? – спросил он, и Дерек поднял бровь. – Ты хочешь свидание, и я засвиданю тебя до смерти. Кроме того, у тебя нет машины.  
\- На самом деле, – сказал Дерек, пока шел к двери, – до того, как мы зайдем слишком далеко со всеми этими свиданиями, есть кое-что, что мне нужно знать, – он повернулся к Стайлзу, который выглядел слегка занервничавшим. – Ты переехал меня специально, не так ли?  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся и покачал головой, одновременно притягивая Дерека к себе для еще одного, последнего поцелуя.  
\- Это был несчастный случай, – проговорил он ему в губы.  
Он был уверен в этом, процентов на тридцать.

FIN


End file.
